Mémoires d'un vampire
by Sophie66
Summary: Edward Cullen un vampire rencontre Bella. Le courant ne passe pas immédiatement entre eux. Lui est rebelle et elle a un tempérament de feu. Ils vont apprendre à se connaître l'un l'autre et à faire face aux difficultés qu'engendre leur différences.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1 : Présentation**  
Je me nomme Edward Cullen, je suis un vampire et je vais vous expliquer comment un être comme moi a repris vie dans un monde que je croyais éteint, fade et sans intérêt. Il me semble que c'était hier qu'elle posait son mystérieux regard sur moi. Après toutes ces années je me dis encore que je ne méritais pas cet amour. D'ailleurs elle aussi me le répétait souvent. Vous vous demandez surement où est-elle aujourd'hui, que devient-elle? Mais cela j'y répondrai plus tard, pour l'instant je vous emmène dans mon monde!  
Un vampire est un être tout ce qui a de plus anormal (peau blanche, sens hyper développés, régime alimentaire spécial) mais nous avons le don effrayant, pour vous je dois l'admettre, de nous fondre dans n'importe quelle identité sans que l'on puisse découvrir notre vrai nature. Pratique vous me direz, mais lorsqu'on est célibataire depuis un siècle avec l'apparence d'un gamin de 17ans cette vie devient plus monotone. Malgré mes dons extraordinaires je m'ennuyais énormément. La vie autour de moi me paraissait futile. Même mes frères et sœurs avaient arrêtés d'essayer de me divertir. Enfin presque.  
- Y'en a marre Ed t'étais vachement plus drôle quand tu bouffais de l'humain!  
- Merci Emmett grâce à toi je vais culpabilisé 100 ans de plus.  
- Désolé je voulais pas...c'est juste que je te trouves de plus en plus mal et même quand je te propose une distraction tu t'en fou!  
- Je sais Em' pardonne moi. Écoute je te promet de faire un effort la prochaine fois que tu m'emmène dans un club de striptease!  
Mon "frère" Emmett était le bout en train de la famille. Toujours le mot pour rire. Marié à Rosalie, charmante vampire. Elle avait tout pour elle: la beauté, l'intelligence, le charme, mais elle avait quelque chose en trop. Un sale caractère! Je me demandais souvent comment Emmett pouvait la supporter par moment, mais apparemment il ne s'en rendait même pas compte. Ma sœur Alice, elle, était un vrai rayon de soleil. Avant d'être transformé nous étions déjà les meilleure amis du monde. Comme frères et sœurs et en devenant ce que nous sommes, cela nous a rapproché au point de ne plus avoir de secrets l'un pour l'autre. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elle que toutes ces belles choses me sont arrivés. Jasper son mari, était quelqu'un de très discret. Tout le contraire d'Alice. Ils s'étaient rencontrés il y a quelques années. Alice avait volé le gibier de Jasper et depuis il ne se sont plus jamais quittés. Lui était originaire de la région et nous avait conseillé de nous installer ici à Forks car cette ville était un vrai paradis pour nous les vampires. Nous pouvions sortir en plein jour et avoir une vie presque normal. Alice et Jasper était un couple exceptionnel tout deux avaient des dons particuliers. Alice pouvait voir l'avenir et Jasper contrôler les émotions des gens. Personnellement je peux lire dans les pensées. Ces dons nous venait en général de notre vie d'avant la transformation. A croire que certains humains sont destinés à devenir des vampires surdoués. Nous vivions chez nos parents tel que nous les appelions. Carlisle et Esmée. C'est Carlisle qui nous a donné à tous "une seconde chance". Il était médecin à l'hôpital de forks ce que nous admirions tous. Il avait une tel maîtrise! Esmée quand à elle était historienne mais s'était accordé quelques années sabbatiques. A ma connaissance elle était aussi âgée que carlisle. Ils étaient déjà marié avant de devenir vampires. Esmée possédait une très grande connaissance de notre espèce. Elle avait réponse à chacune de nos questions. C'est elle qui nous avait éclairé sur nos pouvoirs. Elle nous avait expliqué que certaine personne avant de devenir vampires on des talents particuliers et lorsqu'il se transforme, leurs dons sont soit décuplés soit ils disparaissent. Nous sommes une famille extraordinaire de part nos dons mais aussi de nos habitudes de vie. Les autres vampires sont pour la plupart comme des bêtes sauvages ne se mêlant jamais aux humains sauf pour se nourrir bien sur. Nous suivions tous un mode de vie très humain enfin sauf en ce qui concerne notre alimentation. Nous sommes végétariens autrement dit nous nous nourrissons de sang animal ce qui est rare chez notre espèce. Pour passer inaperçu mes frères et sœurs et moi étions inscrits au lycée de Forks. C'est là que tout à commencer.  
Comme tout les matins Forks était noyé sous les nuages et la pluie mais l'humeur particulièrement joyeuse d'Alice ce jour là faisait oublier le vacarme de la pluie tombant au sol.  
- Bon sang Alice tu vas arrêter de chanter et danser autour de moi? Tu sais que je t'adore et que d'habitude ça ne me gêne pas mais là ça s'appelle du harcèlement!!  
- Alors ça veut dire que tu n'arrive pas à voir ce que je vois ce matin? Dit-elle tout sourire.  
- Non je devrais voir quelque chose en particulier?  
- Oh que oui mais je ne te dis rien pour une fois que je suis tranquille! En plus je crois que je vais bien m'amuser prochainement.  
- Alice dis moi ce qui se passe, ce n'est pas normal!  
- Non non non! Surprise mon cher! Et puis ne t'inquiètes pas c'est loin d'être triste ou grave.  
C'était la première fois que je n'arrivais pas à voir les visions et les pensées de ma sœur c'était très déroutant et inquiet quelque chose de grave se préparait elle me l'aurait surement dis donc je ne m'inquiétais pas outre mesure. Tout le monde parti au lycée à part moi. En ce moment je me forgeai une image de bad boy en arrivant régulièrement en retard et en faisant exprès d'avoir de mauvaises notes. Encore une idée d'Emmett mais qui arrivait de temps en temps à me distraire. Agacer les gens et les professeurs en particulier était très divertissant. Les humains s'énervaient pour un rien. Aujourd'hui était un jour particulier pour tout les élèves. Une nouvelle ou un nouveau je ne savais pas très bien allait faire son entrée au lycée de Forks. Encore un qui allait fuir à mon premier regard. Arrivé donc 40 min en retard à mon cours de biologie je m'installai à ma place habituelle quand je vis que je n'y étais plus seul. C'était donc une nouvelle. Une fille brune au yeux chocolat et au parfum enivrant y était assise. Heureusement que ma maîtrise était sans faille car je l'aurais surement dévoré en une seconde. Elle me toisa d'un air arrogant et je fis de même. Pour qui se prenait-elle. Une nouvelle humaine et en plus elle se permettait de me juger? Je le lisais dans ses yeux : elle me détestait déjà. Voilà qui allait m'occuper jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Ce qui me parut étrange c'est que je ne lisais pas en elle. Bizarre aujourd'hui cela faisait deux fois que mon don avait des raté dernières 20 min du cours se passèrent comme d'habitude, on me posait une question et je répondais à côté m'attirant à chaque fois des regards désapprobateurs de ma voisine. Et en plus elle jouait la parfaite petite élève. Étrangement ce jour là je m'amusais plus que d'habitude. Rien que de la voir lever les yeux au ciel à chacune de mes réponses me faisait rire intérieurement. Chose que je n'avais pas éprouver depuis pas mal de temps je l'avoue. Lorsque le cours fut terminé je me tournais vers elle.  
- Salut je m'appelle Edward et toi c'est?  
- Bella mais ça tu aurais pu le savoir si tu étais arrivé à l'heure!  
- Oh agressive? J' dis-je avec un sourire et un clin d'œil.  
- Pff tu es répugnant.  
Je la regardai partir quand Jasper vint vers moi.  
- Je rêve ou tu a adressé la parole à Bella?  
- Ben non t'as pas rêvé.M'étonnais-je.  
- Wouha Alice avait raison! Me dit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Attends qu'est ce qu'elle t'as dit?Et comment tu connais son nom?  
- C'est la fille du chef Swan, Alice m'a prévenue qu'elle arrivait aujourd'hui et...  
- Quoi?  
- Ecoute je t'aime beaucoup Edward mais j'aime encore plus Alice et je veux pas me disputer avec elle donc demande lui!  
Jasper parti, je me posait plein de questions. Je comptais bien en parler avec Alice dès ce soir. Je ne comprenais plus rien Jasper avait raison c'était vraiment surprenant d'ordinaire je ne parlais à personne malgré ma réputation de mauvais garçon. Les gens auraient dû m'adorer comme c'est souvent le cas lorsqu'un élève se rebelle mais ils me craignaient quand même.  
Vu la réaction de Bella je compris très rapidement qu'on lui avait fait un compte rendu sur moi du genre : il est macho se sert des filles comme des jouets...Bref cela expliquait sa réaction face à moi. Le jour même à la cantine elle me regardait avec cette air mauvais comme si je l'avais blessé personnellement. Je compris pourquoi; elle discutait avec Jessica LA plus grande bouche du lycée de Forks. Je m'étais amusé avec elle pendant un temps en lui faisant croire qu'elle avait une chance. Je sais c'était méchant et puéril mais cette fille avait le don de me faire rire tellement elle transpirait la stupidité. Quand Alice vint s'assoir près de moi je la toisais jusqu'à ce qu'elle me regarde en face.  
- Écoute je t'en parlerais ce soir mais pour l'instant laisse moi tranquille d'accord?  
- T'as intérêt à tout m'expliquer ce soir sinon..  
- Oui j'ai vu c'est bon. Ne touche pas à ma voiture promis je t'explique tout ce soir.  
- Ok.  
C'était facile de nous faire chanter il suffisait de nous parler voiture. Un jour j'avais tellement contrarié Rosalie qu'elle avait plié mon aston martin en deux.  
L'après-midi je me rendis en anglais et encore une fois j'eu la surprise d'avoir une nouvelle voisine. Décidément la poisse me poursuivait. Bella déjà installée ne me jeta même pas un regard mais soupira lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle était très jolie malgré son mauvais caractère. Il me vint alors une idée. Et si je la provoquais? Je me mis face à elle et je commençai à la dévisager je n'avais même plus conscience du monde autour jusqu'à ce que le prof m'interpelle:  
- Monsieur Cullen je sais que vous trouver Mademoiselle Swan beaucoup plus passionnante que mon cours mais pouvez vous faire l'effort de cesser de la dévisager ainsi et vous tournez vers moi s'il vous plaît?  
- Bien sur veuillez m'excuser monsieur je n'avais pas vu que le cours était commencé!  
Sur ce la cloche retentit et j'eus droit à une heure de colle ce qui réjouit au plus haut point Mademoiselle Swan.  
- Tu l'as pas volé ça va pas de faire ça?  
- C'est magnifique ces petites rougeurs au niveau de tes joues ça t'embellis si tu savais.  
- Tu veux bien me rendre un service? Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole!  
Une fois de plus je la vis s'éloigner maladroitement de moi. Les heures de colle faisait partie de la mascarade de mauvais garçon mais elles me permettais de ne pas rentré de suite chez moi. L'atmosphère ces derniers temps était particulièrement "romantique". Etant célibataire et comptant le rester je préférais rester à attendre que le temps passe au lycée plutôt que de rentrer assister à ce débordement de sentiments! Je ne savais pas si c'était le fait que je "vieillissais" mais je trouvai ça de plus en plus barbant. Mais l'heure arriva ou il fallait que je rentre. Alice devait s'expliquer.  
Arriver sur le seuil de la maison elle m'attendait.  
- Tu es en retard! Me dit-elle en riant. Les heures de colles ne t'ennuient pas trop?  
- Oh ça va. Bon tu as des choses à me dire me semble-t-il?!  
- Oui mais ne t'attend pas à ce que je te dise tout compris? Je te dirais seulement ce que tu as besoin de savoir.  
- Très bien vas-y je t'écoute.  
- Alors hier soir j'ai vu que Bella allait arriver et qu'il allait se passer quelque chose entre vous.  
- Et?  
- C'est tout je te dit plus rien!  
- Attends tu plaisante tu peux pas me dire ça en espérant que je ne vais pas t'en demander plus?  
- Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que vous êtes liés par un lien très puissant et que rien ne peux le défaire.  
- Ok c'est une blague en fait c'est ça? Tu veux me faire croire qu'une simple humaine va m'attirer et qu'on va vivre heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps?  
J'éclatais de rire. Comment Alice pouvais croire que j'allais gober son histoire elle ne voulait rien me dire en fait.  
- Tu crois ce que tu veux mais une chose est sure les faits sont là depuis qu'elle est en ville tu ne peux pas voir mes visions la concernant. Comment explique tu cela?  
Elle marquait un point.  
- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas vraiment humaine?  
- Oh que si elle l'est mais apparemment elle a un don et je peux te dire que c'est héréditaire sa mère est comme ça et sa grand mère avant elle aussi!  
- Comment tu sais tout ça?  
- Jasper.  
- Quoi Jasper? Il a connu sa famille?  
- Il a très bien connu son arrière grand mère mais ça c'était avant moi bien sur!  
- Oh.  
- Bon voilà ce que je peux te dire. Pas la peine de demander quoi que se soit à Jazz cette histoire il a préféré l'oublier.  
- Pourquoi?  
- Parce qu'il est gêné par rapport à moi.  
- Je ne lui demanderais rien promis.  
- Je sais! Me souria-t-elle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 : L'exposé  
**J'essayais de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'Alice m'avait dit la veille. La première journée de cours avec Bella fut intense. Bizarrement je ressentais le besoin de la mettre en colère contre moi à chaque fois que je la voyais. Et apparemment ça marchait : pendant une semaine elle ne m'adressa pas la parole ni ne me regarda.  
Une fois de plus j'arrivais en retard à mon cours de biologie, mais cette fois Mr. Banner me prit à part dans le couloir avec Bella, ce qui m'étonna.  
- Monsieur Cullen vos notes chutent et si vous ne vous ressaisissez pas je vais être obligé de vous recaler. Je sais que vous avez le potentiel et c'est pourquoi à partir d'aujourd'hui vous allez faire équipe avec mademoiselle Swan pour un exposé.  
- Monsieur c'est vraiment nécessaire? demanda Bella avec une pointe de désespoir.  
- Oui Bella vous serez également notée ne l'oubliez pas!  
- Personnellement je n'y vois pas d'inconvénients et toi Bella?  
- Non c'est bon. Dit-elle résignée. De quoi traitera l'exposé?  
- La reproduction! répondit Mr. Banner.  
Après quoi nous rentrâmes en classe. Bella se cacha derrière sa longue chevelure marron et ne décrocha pas ses yeux de la paillasse. Lorsque le cours fut terminé elle se tourna vers moi:  
- Ecoute moi bien je n'ai pas l'intention d'avoir une mauvaise note alors t'as intérêt à suivre et à bosser correctement, compris?  
- On se voit chez toi ou chez moi? lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.  
- C'est pas vrai tu ne vas pas être tout le temps comme ça?  
- Non je peux être pire si tu veux?  
- Bon laisse tomber...  
- Attends, excuse moi, je vais faire un effort c'est promis. Si tu veux on peut se retrouver où tu veux après les cours et on commence à étudier?  
- D'accord mais pas chez moi.  
- Très bien, tu n'as qu'à venir ici. La salle est libre et je connais le concierge, il nous laissera étudier tranquillement.  
- Ok, à tout à l'heure. On se voit en anglais!  
Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle était déjà partie. Cette fille était vraiment spéciale je n'arrivais toujours pas à lire en elle. Quand j'arrivai à la cantine mes frères et sœurs me dévisageaient. Je les entendais tous penser, à part Alice bien sûr, que je devenais fou ou que j'étais possédé.  
- Je suis le conseil d'Emmett je me diverti!  
Ce fut la seule réponse que je pu donner. Emmett était aux anges, pour une fois que je suivais ses conseils. Cela le rendait hilare. Les autres cours passèrent très vite. C'était enfin l'heure de retrouver Bella. C'est fou comme cette fille avait un pouvoir d'attraction sur moi, comme si je ne pouvais plus me passer de la voir. Nous étudiâmes calmement. Je ne cherchais même pas à l'embêter puisque son diplôme était en jeu je me tenais à carreaux. Elle n'allait le passer qu'une seule fois alors que moi...Une chose étonnante se passa pourtant. Lorsqu'elle me passa un bouquin sa peau entra en contact avec la mienne et je pus alors capter une pensée:  
"Oh mon dieu il est glacé! Mais qu'est ce que sa peau est douce! Bella concentre toi sur ton exposé!!!"  
Je la vis rougir légèrement ce qui m'arracha un sourire. Alors je pouvais lire en elle mais seulement en la touchant? Intéressant. Elle n'a pas éprouvé de dégout à mon contact? Encore plus intéressant. Il fallait que je réessaie juste pour voir si je n'étais pas fou! Je fis tomber mon stylo par terre et elle se pencha pour me le ramasser, me le tendit et je lui pris directement la main.  
"Non mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend? Comme si je pouvais tomber dans ses bras!"  
- Excuses moi mais tu fais quoi là? me dit-elle furieuse.  
- Oh désolé je voulais juste regarder ton bracelet. Très joli!  
- Ah. merci mais on peut se concentrer sur la leçon s'il te plaît?  
- Oui désolé.  
Vraiment étrange cette fille. Ses humeurs étaient changeantes, je n'y comprenais rien. Une minute elle s'extasiait sur la douceur de ma peau et la suivante elle m'aurais arraché les yeux. Bref, l'heure passa très rapidement et ce fut le moment pour nous deux de rentrer. Je lui souhaitais une bonne soirée et m'en allais vers ma voiture, pensif. Tous les jours nous nous retrouvions dans cette salle de classe vide. Juste elle et moi. C'était de plus en plus difficile de rester concentré en sa présence. Son parfum, son visage, ses mains, son regard, tout en elle me faisait craquer. Apparemment ce n'était pas réciproque. Je n'avais pas droit à l'erreur avec elle. Si j'avais le malheur de répondre faux j'avais droit à toute une leçon de biologie avancée et à un regard de réprimande.  
- Tu le fais exprès Edward? s'énerva-t-elle.  
- De quoi?  
- Non mais je rêve. Tu t'es encore trompé alors qu'on a vu ça hier.  
- Oh ça? Désolé mais j'ai un peu l'esprit occupé en ce moment.  
- Ah ben si tu veux on peut faire une pause?  
- Ecoute Bella je n'ai pas besoin de faire une pause je connais parfaitement les leçons sur la reproduction!  
Elle rougit à mes mots.  
- Donc tu le fais exprès?  
- Oui.  
- Pourquoi?  
- J'aime bien quand tu t'énerves. Tu deviens toute rouge mais pas comme quand tu es gênée. C'est un rouge beaucoup plus foncé pour la colère. Et puis tu tapes du pied aussi, ça me fais rire.  
- Je,...heu,...bon on continue s'il te plait?  
Elle avait l'air déroutée. Ou bien était-ce de la résignation?  
- Oui désolé. m'excusais-je.  
Je lui récitais toute la leçon. Elle en resta bouche bée mais ne dit pas un mot et continua d'écrire l'exposé. Ce petit jeu commençait vraiment à me plaire. Elle commençait vraiment à me plaire. Les jours passèrent ainsi. Une routine s'était installée. Nous passions une demi-heure à faire l'exposé (vu que je n'étais pas si nul que cela) et le reste de l'heure nous la passions à discuter de nos vies, de nos familles, des choses que nous aimions, etc... Je lui avais expliqué que ce n'était qu'un jeu pour moi le fait d'être rebelle et elle en avait déduit que je ne voulais pas me mélanger aux autres de peur qu'ils voient en moi quelqu'un de bien. Bien? Moi? Elle ne m'avait pas encore tout à fait cerné. Emmett avait raison, me faire passer pour le rebelle du lycée m'occupait. Bien sûr ce n'était pas dans ma nature mais nous faisions tellement de lycées différents que changer de personnalité aidait à passer le temps. Mais comment l'expliquer réellement à Bella. J'avais trop peur de sa réaction je la laisser donc penser ce qu'elle voulait à mon sujet.  
Forks ne comptait qu'un seul endroit pour les jeunes : Le Bronze. Une sorte de club où il suffisait de glisser un billet au videur et au barman pour consommer de l'alcool avant l'âge légal. Nous nous rendions régulièrement là-bas avec mes frères. D'après Emmett ça aidait à se fondre dans la masse mais c'était plus une excuse pour se montrer en public avec Rosalie. Jasper lui venait pour la musique et moi pour peaufiner mon image de rebelle.  
Le samedi soir nous étions tous réunis autour d'une table lorsqu' Alice se tourna vers moi:  
- Toi tu vas passer une bonne soirée! Rit-elle.  
Elle prit Jazz par le bras et le tira vers la piste de danse rejoignant Emmett et Rose. Je sentis une odeur familière et enivrante près de moi.  
- Bonsoir Edward! Me dit Bella avec un sourire timide.  
- Salut Bella. Ton père sait que tu es là?  
- Oh il s'en doute mais je préfère qu'il l'oublie.  
- Oula la fille du chef Swan se rebelle?!  
Je la fis rire pour la première fois depuis que l'on s'était rencontré.  
- Tu es venue seule?  
- Heu oui je devais retrouver Jess mais apparemment elle est occupée.  
Effectivement, Jessica draguait ouvertement Mike Newton le capitaine de l'équipe de basket. Nous les vîmes partirent du club main dans la main.  
- Assieds-toi si tu veux.  
- Merci, mais je crois que je vais rentrer en fait.  
- Tu viens d'arriver. Reste. Je te promets d'être sage. Tu bois quoi?  
- Oh un soda.  
- Avec quoi dedans?  
- Heu rien, merci ! Je ne tiens pas à me saouler ! je suis arrivée il n'y pas très longtemps alors...!  
- Tu as raison ça ferait mauvais genre, mais en même temps tu vas passer pour une inadaptée sociale si tu ne prends qu'un coca!  
- Ca je pense que c'est déjà fait vu la tonne d'amis que j'ai! Ria-t-elle.  
En fait Bella ne parlais pratiquement à personne spontanément sauf à Angela. Une fille discrète mais très gentille.  
- Je vais te chercher ton verre. J'arrive.  
- Ok.  
En allant vers le bar je senti son regard brûlant sur moi ce qui me plut énormément à ma grande surprise. C'était la première fois que je ressentais le besoin d'être proche de quelqu'un, d'une humaine. En revenant auprès d'elle je la vis fixer la piste de danse.  
- Tu regarde qui?  
- Oh j'ai vu qu'Alice est là!  
- Tu la connais?  
- Oui elle est adorable avec moi. Je préfère d'ailleurs sa compagnie à celle de Jess si tu veux savoir! Merci pour le verre.  
- De rien. Attends tu connais ma sœur?  
- Heu oui c'est ce que je viens de te dire pourquoi? S'étonna-t-elle.  
- Pour rien. Laisse tomber.  
- En fait c'est un peu grâce à elle que je te parle aujourd'hui.  
- Explique.  
- Ne le prends pas mal mais au début j'ai gobé ce que Jess m'a dit à ton propos et après avoir discuté avec Alice elle m'a dit que tout était faux et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en ta sœur.  
- Ok je comprends mieux. Donc tu ne crois pas ce qu'on raconte sur moi? Lui dis-je en me rapprochant d'elle.  
- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais je te laisse me prouver le contraire! Me dit-elle avant de boire une gorgée.  
Elle connaissait ma sœur donc. Encore une cachoterie d'Alice j'allais devoir une fois de plus lui faire cracher le morceau.  
- Wouah c'est fort c'est quoi?  
- Cuba libre! Rhum coca citron!  
A son contact je m'adoucissais automatiquement. Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter. Je la questionnais sur trop de chose qui l'embarrassait car elle devenait rouge d'un coup. J'adorais ça. C'était une fille simple, intelligente et très réservée sous son apparence de lionne enragée. Son père la laisser souvent seule à cause du travail. Des disparitions avaient eu lieu dans la région et l'avaient contraint à aller enquêter dans les villes alentours. Quand à sa mère elle ne voulait plus en entendre parler. Je n'insistais pas voyant que ce sujet la rendait malheureuse. Elle m'avoua que ma sœur lui avait adressé la parole le jour de son arrivée et elles avaient tout de suite accroché. Alice se rendait souvent chez Bella le soir après les cours pour parler mode, garçons bref de trucs de filles. Ma sœur avait trouvé un cobaye pour tester plein de nouveaux produits de beauté. Mais elle avait aussi trouvé son égale pour ce qui est de la mode. Bella s'y connaissait même dans ce domaine pourtant elle s'habillait simplement prétextant que tout ne lui allait pas. Nous savions Alice et moi que c'était une question de moyens, bien sûr, c'est pour cela qu'Alice s'évertuait à inviter Bella à faire du shopping. Mais celle-ci refusait pratiquement à chaque fois depuis qu'Alice lui avait offert pour près de 2000 dollars de vêtements, chaussures, et sous-vêtements.  
Après avoir bu son verre (un peu trop rapidement) elle me dévisagea et me prit par la main m'entrainant au centre de la piste. Elle enlaça mes bras autour de sa taille et les siens autour de mon cou. J'aurais pu rester ainsi pendant des siècles voir même l'éternité. Vu sa proximité je l'entendais très bien à présent.  
"Je ne devrais pas faire ça mais on en s'en fiche ! J'avais trop envie d'être près de lui, de le toucher. Je crois que je tombe amoureuse! Oh non pas moi c'est impossible!"  
Je la regardais effaré. Elle n'aimait pas danser elle me l'avait dit mais parce que c'était moi elle était là à bouger sur ce slow dans mes bras. Elle venait de dire quoi? Bella? Amoureuse? De moi? Ses pensées devaient surement être confuses à cause du rhum.  
"Si je l'embrasse il va me prendre pour une aguicheuse et une folle. Si seulement tu pouvais lire dans mes pensées!"  
En pensant cela elle me regarda droit dans les yeux et son regard m'hypnotisa.  
"Embrasses moi!" pensa-t-elle.  
- D'accord!  
Et aussitôt je plaquais mes lèvres froides sur les siennes si douces et chaudes sans même me rendre compte que je venais de répondre à sa demande non formulée à haute voix. Elle m'agrippa les cheveux et se colla contre moi. Son corps irradia le mien d'une chaleur qui me fit me sentir...vivant. Je ne pouvais plus m'éloigner d'elle j'en voulais plus et elle aussi. Tout était si clair dans sa tête je voyais défiler les images de sa vie sous mes yeux. Je pouvais même ressentir ses émotions liées à chaque souvenir. Ce baiser était tellement parfait et passionné. Mais elle s'arrêta net et recula d'un pas. Je vis que ses yeux était remplis de doute, de questions et de peur. Qu'avais-je fais ? Ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait? Que je l'embrasse?  
- Je sais...tu es...je dois partir désolée.  
- Bella attends!  
Trop tard Alice était déjà avec elle se dirigeant vers la sortie.  
Alice rentra une heure après moi. Aussitôt elle se dirigea vers moi et posa ses mains sur mes épaules.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Edward, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bella va bien mais ne t'inquiètes pas trop de ce qui va se passer ces prochains temps.  
- Alice j'ai vu…elle...je...  
- Oui je sais mais s'il te plait ne lui en parle pas encore. Attends un peu.  
- Je te fais confiance tu le sais mais je crains d'avoir mal agi ce soir.  
- Non, tu n'as pas mal agi et puis je savais ce qui aller se passer. Tu crois que j'aurais laissé faire si ça n'avait pas débouché sur quelque chose de positif?  
- Tu as raison. Qu'est ce que je dois faire?  
- Attendre.  
**POV de Bella : Le bronze**  
Je ne pouvais croire ce que je venais de voir. Edward était un vampire. Je me sentais vraiment mal après ce baiser je savais qu'il avait pu lire en moi. Quand ses lèvres s'était collées aux miennes j'avais pu voir qui il était réellement mais aussi qu'il avait un don particulier celui de lire les pensées des gens. J'étais trop choquée pour réagir autrement que par la fuite. Alice me rejoignit de suite comme si elle avait deviné ce qui venait de se passer.  
- Viens je te ramène chez toi.  
- Alice je sais ce que vous êtes! M'énervais-je.  
- Bella je ne te ferais aucun mal si c'est ce que tu crains!  
- Je le sais mais ce qui me met hors de moi c'est que tu aurais pu me le dire depuis le temps!  
- Tu crois que c'est facile? Comment aurais-tu réagi? Ce soir tu n'as pas hurlé parce que tu me connais et que tu connais Edward et tu sais qu'il ne te fera jamais de mal mais il y a quelques semaine si je te l'avais dit qu'aurais tu fais?  
- Ramènes moi s'il te plait on en reparle à la maison.  
- Ton père est là bas?  
- Non comme d'habitude!  
Elle me reconduisit en silence je savais qu'elle ne voulait pas me brusquer. Arrivées chez moi nous nous installâmes dans le canapé. Elle ne parlait toujours pas, attendant que je le fasse. Je commençais donc.  
- Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé là bas? Il m'a embrassé et d'un coup je l'ai vu lui mais pas au club j'ai vu sa vie défiler, qui il était, ses pensées les plus profondes, ses sentiments à mon égard bref tout mais je sais aussi ce que lui a vu. J'ignore...  
Je tremblais à présent.  
- Bella calme toi. Comme tu l'as vu nous sommes des vampires "inoffensifs" et certains d'entre nous ont des dons, comme par exemple prédire l'avenir ou lire dans les pensées, ce qui est le cas d'Edward, mais avec toi c'était différent il n'a jamais pu lire en toi : c'était la première fois ce soir. Enfin presque. Il ne peut lire en toi que lorsqu'il te touche.  
Je méditais ces paroles. Tout cela ne me surprenait pas, bizarrement c'est comme si je l'avais toujours su.  
- Alice je ne comprends pas ce qui m'arrive. Je n'ai pas peur de lui, ça c'est clair, mais j'ai peur d'autre chose.  
- De quoi?  
- Je l'aime.  
Alice se mit à rire.  
- Tout le monde a peur d'aimer même les vampires ne t'en fais pas.  
Nous rîmes toute les deux, ce qui me détendit un peu.  
- Bon écoute si tu veux je peux appeler quelqu'un qui pourra t'aider et te réexpliquer tout ce que je viens de te dire mais beaucoup plus clairement. Ok?  
- Oui mais qui?  
- Ma mère Esmée.  
Alice passa son coup de téléphone et quelques minutes après Esmée frappait à la porte.  
- Bonsoir Bella je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance. Me dit-elle avec un sourire chaleureux.  
Elle était tellement belle elle avait un visage doux. Elle devait être une excellente mère, elle.  
- Bonsoir Mme Cullen entrez je vous en prie.  
- Oh s'il te plait Bella appelle moi Esmée d'accord? Bon je suppose que tu as un million de questions à me poser?  
- Oui c'est exact.  
- Très bien j'ai fais quelques recherches à ton sujet et je vais t'expliquer tout ça.  
Nous passâmes la soirée à discuter de mon don, ma famille, comment se faisait-il que j'étais comme ça bref je la noyais de questions mais elle avait réponse à tout. Elle me raconta un peu comment ils vivaient, qui avait des dons comme Edward,… C'est ainsi que je découvris qu'Alice m'avait fait des cachoteries mais je ne lui en voulais pas. Elle me rassurait par rapport à Edward et me proposa son aide afin de maitriser mon don.  
- C'est toujours bien de savoir se servir d'armes comme la tienne!  
- Mais si j'arrive à bloquer Edward ça sera définitif ? Il ne pourra plus jamais lire en moi?  
- Non tout ne dépend que de toi. Tu pourras lui montrer ce que tu souhaite  
Entre temps Alice était rentré pour rassurer Edward. Quand j'en eu fini, que je savais tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir je la remerciais.  
- Esmée je souhaiterais que vous n'en parliez pas à Edward s'il vous plait je voudrais lui en parler moi même mais pas tout de suite.  
- Bien sur ma chérie je ne lui dirais rien et puis il ne pourra rien deviner puisque mes pensées à ton propos son bloquées.  
- Merci encore Esmée.  
- Bon je te laisse te reposer je passerai demain si tu veux on commencera l'entrainement avec Alice?!  
- D'accord à demain Esmée.  
Quand j'eus fermé la porte je me ruai sous la douche et me glissai dans mon lit. J'étais épuisée et j'avais mal à la tête à cause du rhum. Une chose était sure j'aimais Edward, qu'il soit vampire m'importait peu. Mais je voulais d'abord mettre de l'ordre dans ma tête et apprendre à maitriser ce don avant de lui parler. J'espérais qu'il comprendrait. Je sombrais donc dans le sommeil et plongeais dans des rêves passionnés à ses côtés.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3 : Réconciliation  
**Après l'incident du Bronze Bella ne m'adressait plus la parole ou juste pour l'exposé. Je n'en pouvais plus, j'avais pourtant essayé de lui en reparler mais aussitôt elle me fuyait et me disait de lui laisser du temps. Alice m'avait simplement dit de la laisser respirer et que ça s'arrangerais mais plus elle me repoussait plus elle m'obsédait. Elle hantait mes jours et mes nuits j'en étais même arrivé au point d'aller la regarder dormir dans sa chambre. Ca me calmait de la voir si paisible et parfois murmurer mon prénom dans son sommeil. Une nuit elle m'avait même agrippé le bras ce qui m'effraya bien sûr, je croyais qu'elle m'avait vu mais lorsque sa peau toucha la mienne je vis qu'elle ne faisait que rêver de moi.  
Un matin en cours elle décida enfin de me parler.  
- Edward je peux te parler après les cours? On peut se voir chez moi si tu veux.  
- Oui bien sur. Mais ton père sais que je viens?  
- Il est en déplacement cette semaine, ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Très bien je passerai.  
Le reste de la journée se déroula normalement à l'exception de mon humeur très joviale. J'allais voir Bella chez elle et avec sa permission. Cette fois elle saurait que je suis à côté d'elle. Mais une question me vint à l'esprit: et si elle décidait de partir ou de ne plus jamais m'adresser la parole? Peut-être qu'elle m'avait invité pour rompre? Pff on ne sortait même pas ensemble. Et puis de toute façon je n'avais aucune chance qu'elle s'intéresse à un être tel que moi. Que lui aurais-je dis? "Je suis un vampire tu sens extrêmement bon mais ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te manger!" Ridicule ! Comment pouvais-je encore espérer? C'est vrai qu'elle rêvait de moi mais avait-elle vraiment envie de moi à ses côtés? Bref j'allais éclaircir tout cela dans une heure; j'attendais patiemment chez moi.  
- Tu vas chez Bella ce soir? Me demanda Alice.  
- A ton avis comme si tu ne l'avais pas vu ?  
- Oh que si. Me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle. Mais j'avais envie de t'embêter un peu. Il faut que tu te changes. Suis moi.  
Elle m'emmena dans son dressing et me montra un jean foncé, une chemise blanche et des chaussures italiennes. Très classe.  
- Enfile ça et n'oublie pas de remonter tes manches en trois quart!  
- Alice j'ai des tonnes de vêtements pourquoi veux-tu que je m'habille ainsi?  
- Tu me remercieras plus tard!  
- Bon j'en ai marre que tu me caches des choses Alice ça suffit qu'est-ce qui va se passer avec Bella dis le moi je t'en prie je deviens fou!  
- Je ne veux pas te gâcher la surprise mais tout va s'arranger entre vous ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'en dis pas plus compris? Allez habille toi maintenant c'est un ordre!  
Elle m'embrassa sur la joue et partit tout sourire. Ma sœur était vraiment adorable. L'heure arriva de partir. Pour me défouler j'y allai en courant. En 4min j'étais devant chez elle. Elle ouvrit la porte avant que je sonne.  
- Salut! Me dit-elle en rougissant et en bloquant son regard sur mon torse.  
Merci Alice cette chemise moulait à la perfection mes pectoraux. Un avantage d'être vampire est d'avoir un corps de rêve.  
- Salut ça va?  
- Heu oui entre je t'en prie.  
- Alors? Tu voulais me parler?  
- Oui viens t'assoir.  
Nous nous installâmes dans le canapé elle me vrilla de son regard brûlant et je la vis se rapprocher de moi lentement.  
- S'il te plait ne me repousse pas d'accord je veux juste te montrer quelque chose.  
- D'accord.  
J'étais de toute façon incapable de bouger. Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et étrangement je ne vis et entendis absolument rien. Puis de l'autre elle agrippa mes cheveux et en un instant elle plaqua ses lèvres sur les miennes. Toujours rien seule une sensation d'extrême bonheur m'envahi. Elle se recula me regarda avec un sourire.  
- Tu n'as rien vu n'est-ce pas?  
- Comment...?  
- Comment suis-je au courant que tu es un vampire qui lis dans les pensées et ne se nourrit que de sang animal?  
Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre j'étais pétrifié. Comment avait-elle pu deviner?  
- Lorsque tu m'as embrassée l'autre soir au Bronze je sais que tu as vu ce à quoi je pensais et qui j'étais mais j'ai aussi vu ce que toi tu étais. Involontairement tu m'as montré ta vraie nature et les sentiments que tu as pour moi. Dans un premier temps j'ai eu peur de ce que j'ai vu pas de toi mais de ce que tu ressens pour moi. Tu comprends je n'ai jamais éprouvé ce que j'éprouve pour qui que se soit mais quand j'ai vu que pour toi c'étais pareil je n'y ai pas cru. Quand Alice m'a expliqué qui vous étiez comment vous viviez alors j'ai compris que ce n'étais pas simplement une hallucination due à l'alcool. J'ai rencontré ta mère Esmée et elle m'a expliquée que j'avais le pouvoir de bloquer les dons des autres vampires mais que si je voulais je pouvais apprendre à maîtriser ce don. Tu ne vois pas ce à quoi je pense quand tu ne me touche pas n'est-ce pas?  
- Non. Lui répondis-je en la fixant.  
- Quand tu me touches je me laisse aller mes barrières tombent devant toi.  
- Pourquoi je n'ai rien vu ce soir quand tu m'as embrassé?  
- J'arrive à contrôler mon don mais juste un peu c'est très difficile. Ta mère m'a dit que ça serait plus facile si j'étais un vampire! Ria-t-elle.  
- Attends que je résume. Tu sais qui je suis, ce que j'ai fais, tu connais ma mère, et tu t'en fiches que je sois comme ça?  
- Je ne m'en fiche pas c'est juste que je pense que ce n'est pas une raison pour qu'on n'essaye pas d'être...  
- Quoi ensemble?  
Ma voix lui avait parut dure.  
- Ok à ce que je vois je me suis trompée tu ne m'apprécie pas?! Dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
Je lui relevai le menton et plongea mes yeux dans les siens. C'était mon tour de la déstabiliser. Elle rougit et voulu détourner le regard mais je l'en empêchai.  
- Tu crois que je ne veux pas qu'on soit ensemble? Tu n'as donc pas compris ce que tu as vu l'autre soir? Bella je n'ai jamais étais aussi proche de quelqu'un tu es la seule qui a réussi à me voler mon cœur et à lui redonner vie. Je crois que je suis amoureux de vous Isabella Swan.  
Une larme coula sur sa joue, je l'essuyai avec ma main et la pris dans mes bras. Ses pensées étant toujours bloquées je la redressai un moment après.  
- Au fait pourquoi tu me bloques maintenant?  
Elle rougit.  
- Je n'ai pas trop envie que tu vois ce à quoi je pense. Vu ta réputation tu risquerais de mal interpréter ça!!  
- Mmmh je peux toujours essayer de te faire cracher le morceau?!  
- J'ai étais super entraînée. Tu n'y arriveras pas! Me nargua-t'elle.  
- Tu veux parier là dessus?  
Je déboutonnai le haut de ma chemise laissant apparaitre le haut de mon torse et me tourna vers elle. La fixant je la pris par la taille et l'approcha de moi. Elle était brûlante et toute rouge au niveau des pommettes. Mon plan marchait à la perfection. Malheureusement le téléphone sonna. Elle se précipita vers la cuisine et décrocha. Son père venait aux nouvelles et lui appris qu'il ne pourrait pas rentrer avant la date prévue à son grand regret. Mais pas à celui de Bella qui n'arrivait pas à cacher sa gaité. Quand elle eu raccroché elle se retourna et se retrouva face à moi.  
- Oh je ne t'avais pas entendu.  
- Je sais.  
J'avançai tel un félin guettant sa proie, l'obligeant à s'appuyer contre le plan de travail.  
- Heu Edward?  
- Oui?  
- Je...heu…  
- Tu?  
- Et bien...tu sais...oh et puis zut!  
Elle se jeta littéralement sur moi, m'embrassant passionnément, fourrageant dans mes cheveux. Je l'assis sur le plan de travail et elle commença à passer ses mains sur mon torse ce qui me fis frissonner de plaisir. Mais je ne l'entendais toujours pas alors je commençai à descendre ma main le long de son dos, en arrivant à ses cuisses tout se débloqua devant moi.  
"Oh mon dieu j'adore quand il me caresse. Continue Edward je t'en prie ne t'arrête pas."  
J'obéis donc en continuant mes caresses je passais mes mains sous son chemisier se qui déclencha des frissons sur tout son corps. J'ouvris donc la bouche et la laisser pénétrer dans mon sanctuaire. Nos langues se mêlèrent à la perfection.  
"Emmènes moi dans ma chambre"  
Encore une fois j'obéis. Je pris ses jambes les enroulant autour de ma taille et la porta jusqu'à l'étage ouvrant la porte de sa chambre avec mon pied. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et la fixa.  
- J'ai gagné. Lui dis-je avec un sourire brulant de désir.  
- Oui tu as gagné mais je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot.  
Elle m'attrapa par le col de ma chemise et me fis tomber sur elle retrouvant aussitôt mes lèvres. Tout commençai à s'embrouiller dans ma tête je ne contrôlai plus mon corps et elle ne contrôlait plus le sien. Je commençai alors à lui déboutonner son chemisier. De son côté elle fini de faire de même avec ma chemise et me l'arracha presque. Je me retrouvais torse nu sur elle.  
- J'aimerais être à égalité! Lui dis-je en me relevant un peu.  
- Ok lève toi et mets toi dos à moi!  
- Tu as peur? M'inquiétais-je aussitôt.  
- Non j'ai juste une surprise pour toi.  
Automatiquement je me levai et me mis dos à elle. J'entendis un frottement, des vêtements tombaient au sol à côté de moi. Son chemisier, un pantalon puis plus rien.  
" C'est moi qui gagne! Retournes toi" pensa-t-elle.  
Je ne l'avais même pas touchée. Elle avait vraiment un don exceptionnel! Je me retournai et la vis en sous vêtements. Un ensemble en dentelle noire m'attendait avec la femme que j'aimais à l'intérieur. Je vins alors vers elle et me positionna sur elle de façon à ce que nos corps soit en contact, elle fini de me déshabiller enleva ses sous-vêtements et nous pûmes enfin nous unir. Ce fut un torrent de bonheur et d'extase qui s'abattit sur nous. Je devançais toute ses attentes et elle les miennes ce qui rendit cette nuit parfaite. J'avais perdu toute notion du temps au matin quand elle ouvrit les yeux.  
- Quelle heure est-il? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Je n'en sais rien.  
Elle se tourna alors vers son réveil.  
- Il est 8h30!!!!s'écria-t-elle.  
Ce matin là je marchais et bougeais au ralenti. Cette nuit avait été la plus belle de toute ma vie et je comptais bien en avoir de meilleures avec Bella.  
- Dépêches-toi on va se faire coller si on arrive en retard en bio!  
Nous étions sur le parking du lycée qui était désert. Tous les élèves étaient déjà en cours.  
- Et alors on aura qu'à dire à Mr. Banner qu'on a travaillé toute la nuit à son exposé!  
- Ce n'est pas possible Edward arrête tu veux que j'arrive en cours comme ça?  
Je n'arrêtais pas de la provoquer. Je la plaquai contre le mur du bâtiment et l'embrassai fougueusement. Je sentis son cœur s'affoler et tout son corps s'enflammer. Alors je m'écartais ne lui touchant que la main.  
- Tu me rends folle! Comment veux tu que j'arrive à suivre mes cours maintenant?  
- Ca veut dire qu'on peut sécher?  
- Non. Aller on y va s'il te plait? Toi tu t'en fiches mais moi pas c'est la première fois que je passe mon diplôme je te signale!  
- Tant pis! Soupirais-je.  
- Tu me rends vraiment folle!  
Quand nous entrâmes en classe le cours avait commencé depuis 15 min.  
- Ah Mr. Cullen, Melle Swan! Merci de vous joindre à nous.  
Toute la classe nous fixait. Je vis Bella rougir et s'assoir en silence. Beaucoup d'élèves pensaient que j'avais déteint sur Bella. D'autres pensaient à une simple coïncidence. Personne ne se doutait que nous étions ensemble. Enfin, jusqu'à l'heure du déjeuner. En faisant la queue nous étions collé l'un à l'autre nous ne pouvions pas décrocher nos regards et nos mains refusaient de se délier. Plus rien n'existait autour de nous. A part Alice!  
- Salut les amoureux! Dit-elle de sa voix chantante.  
- Hey Alice ça va? Lui dit Bella avec un grand sourire.  
- Oui merci. A ce que je vois vous aussi?  
Bella rougit sur le champ.  
- Alice il va falloir qu'on ai une petite discussion tout les deux.  
- Tu crois que je ne suis pas au courant? De toute façon les parents invitent Bella à la maison ce soir. Nous aurons tout le loisir de parler ce soir.  
- Oh mais heu...Le cœur de Bella s'affola.  
- Ne t''inquiètes pas Bella tout va bien se passer ils t'adorent tous déjà. Je l'ai vu! Et puis tu connais déjà Esmée.  
Malgré cela Bella était toujours tendue.  
- Bon Alice tu n'as rien d'autre à faire que de stresser les gens?  
- Non mais attends tu pourrais partager Bella! Elle n'est pas qu'à toi j'ai aussi le droit de lui parler!  
- Bon stop! Je ne suis pas une marchandise. Aller venez on va s'assoir!  
Bella rencontra Angela sur le chemin de notre table.  
- Salut Bella dis-moi t'as pas vu Jess aujourd'hui?  
- Tiens non je ne l'ai pas vue de toute la matinée.  
- Ok merci. Elle doit être malade. Je l'appellerai ce soir! A plus tard?  
- Ok à plus Angela.  
Nous nous assîmes tout les trois à une table. Bella entre Alice et moi.  
- Les autres ne nous rejoignent pas? Demanda timidement Bella.  
- Jazz est parti chasser aujourd'hui et Emmett et Rose ne voulaient pas trop te brusquer.  
- Oh ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé.  
- Ils préfèrent te rencontrer en privé d'abord en fait.  
- Je vois ils ne m'apprécient pas c'est ça?  
- Non Bella ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne t'ai pas menti, ils veulent vraiment faire ta connaissance ils ont juste été surpris par tes pouvoirs. Je ne leur ai dit que ce matin pour vous deux mais ce qui les a encore plus surpris c'est que tu acceptes la vérité aussi facilement et qu'Esmée t'ai aidée à maitriser ton don alors que tu ne faisais même pas partie de la famille.  
**Ce matin-là villa des Cullen POV d'Alice:  
**- Est-ce que tout le monde peut me rejoindre dans le salon s'il vous plait?  
Je n'attendis pas longtemps Emmett, Rose, Carlisle, Esmée et mon amoureux bien sur étaient là réunis dans les canapés.  
- Qu'y a-t-il Alice? Quelque chose de grave? Me demanda Carlisle.  
- Non ne vous inquiétez pas. J'ai juste quelque chose à vous dire.  
- Nous avons quelque chose à vous dire. Me corrigea Esmée.  
Toutes les têtes nous fixaient. Je savais qu'ils accueilleraient bien ce que nous avions à leur annoncer. Je commençais donc à leur expliquer ce qui se passait depuis quelque temps.  
- Voilà la veille au soir de l'arrivée de Bella à Forks j'ai eu une vision qu'Edward n'a pas pu voir. J'ai vu son arrivée assez chaotique d'ailleurs mais ça elle vous le racontera mieux que moi. J'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de différent chez elle, il y avait une comme attraction magnétique entre Edward et elle. C'est la première fois que j'arrive à ressentir ce que les personnes de mes visions ressentent et croyez moi ces deux là quoi qu'il arrive resteront à jamais uni.  
- Comment ça quoi qu'il arrive? Demanda Rosalie.  
- Tout ce que je sais c'est que leur futur sera heureux mais ils vont devoir affronter beaucoup d'épreuves.  
- Bella est un être exceptionnel. Intervint Esmée. Edward ne peut pas lire en elle à moins de la toucher.  
Emmett pouffa de rire et Rose lui donna un coup de coude. Celui là alors!  
- Je disais donc que même en la touchant aujourd'hui grâce à beaucoup d'entraînement et d'instructions que je lui ai fournies elle peut le bloquer si elle le souhaite. Elle est très puissante et à en croire les visions d'Alice elle sera encore plus puissante dans le futur.  
- C'est un truc de dingues! S'exclama Emmett.  
- En effet. Mais est-elle au courant pour nous? Pour ce que nous sommes? S'enquit Carlisle.  
- Et bien oui elle a eu...un contact avec Edward et elle a tout vu à propos de nous et surtout de lui.  
- Qu'en a-t-elle dit?  
- Mon amour Bella crois le ou non a aussi de lourds secrets. Que nous soyons vampires ne la choque pas. Elle s'en ai même douté lors de soirée entre filles avec Alice. C'est seulement au club qu'elle a eu confirmation de tout ça.  
- Oui c'est vrai elle s'est moqué de moi plusieurs fois parce que j'étais froide. Un jour elle m'a même dit "t'es froide comme un mort".  
- Elle est bizarre cette fille mais je crois que je vais l'adorer! Dit Emmett.  
- Esmée peux-tu leur expliquer s'il te plait on revient dans quelques instants avec Jasper.  
- Nous expliquer quoi? Demanda Carlisle.  
Je pris Jasper par le bras et nous allâmes sur la terrasse. Jazz ne voulait pas voir la tête de tout le monde quand Esmée aurait fini d'expliquer. Mais de là ou nous étions nous entendions tout.  
- La famille de Bella est particulière. Les gens de la famille se transmettent des dons ce qui est très rare pour des humains. L'arrière grand mère de Bella a bien connu Jasper. Donc en plus de son arrière grand mère elle a également un arrière grand père doté de pouvoirs extraordinaires. Ils étaient plus qu'amis mais quand elle est tombé enceinte elle a rompu avec lui quelques jours avant leur mariage. Lui est parti après cela mais a toujours veillé à sa progéniture. Vous connaissez la suite de son histoire agression, sauvetage, transformation. Mais Jasper a toujours gardé un œil sur sa descendance. A croire que Bella était destiné à côtoyer des vampires.  
- Wouha Jasper est arrière grand père?!S'étonna Rosalie.  
- Oui et Bella sait d'où elle vient mais ce qu'elle ignore c'est que son arrière grand père est toujours "vivant" et qu'il a l'allure d'un jeune homme. Nous devons lui apprendre ce soir. Si vous êtes tous d'accord j'invite Bella à venir manger à la maison nous ferons connaissance et essaieront de ne pas l'effrayer compris Emmett?  
- Ben pourquoi moi? Répondit-il avec un grand sourire.  
- Bon tout le monde est d'accord?  
Toute la famille accepta. Jazz était impatient et en même temps un peu tendu à l'idée de faire la connaissance d'un vrai membre de sa famille.  
**Fin du POV d'Alice.  
**Les cours venaient de finir nous étions tout les trois sur le parking.  
- Bon si je résume notre conversation de ce midi, tu as tout dit à ta famille sur nous deux et sur moi en particulier mais il y a deux ou trois chose que tu n'as dites qu'à Edward je t'ai vu pourquoi?  
- Tu le sauras ce soir. Bon comment tu t'habilles?  
- Alice je na sais pas je crois que je vais avoir besoin d'aide! Dit-elle en plaisantant.  
- Très bien je suis chez toi dans une heure le temps que je te trouve quelque chose de sympa.  
Sur ce Alice partit en sautillant me laissant seul avec ma Bella.  
- Je te ramène?  
- Oui et vite tu l'as entendue on a qu'une heure à nous et à nous seuls!  
A peine arrivé chez elle, elle me tira de la voiture, ouvrit la porte d'entrée pas assez vite à mon gout je passais donc à la vitesse vampirique ce qui la fit rire. En un rien de temps nous étions dans sa chambre sur son lit à nous enlacer. Nous avions besoin d'être connecté l'un à l'autre.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4: L'ancêtre.  
**L'heure passa trop vite à mon gout. Alice entra directement par la fenêtre les bras chargés de paquets de grandes marques.  
- Tu aurais pu frapper avant d'entrer non?  
- Oh Edward on n'est pas chez toi ici on est chez Bella et puis j'ai l'habitude de passer par là!  
- Ah oui c'est vrai ça ne fait pas longtemps que j'ai le droit d'entrer ici! Répondis-je en regardant Bella d'un air provoquant. Je savais qu'elle allait démarrer au quart de tour.  
- tu n'avais qu'à être moins agaçant!  
Bingo.  
- Je croyais que ça te faisais craquer?  
- Hum hum je suis là je vous signale! Dit Alice.  
- Désolé Alice. S'excusa Bella. Bon voyons ce que tu m'as apporté!  
- Heu là je vais vous laisser les chiffons ce n'est pas mon truc.  
- C'est ça laisse nous un peu respirer! Plaisanta Alice.  
Sur ce j'embrassai rapidement Bella ce qui la fis frissonner et filai par la fenêtre.  
Je pris ma moto et roulai jusqu'à la maison. Esmée et Carlisle m'attendaient à l'entrée.  
- Salut désolé de ne pas avoir appelé. M'excusais-je comme un adolescent qui avait découché.  
- Ne t'en fais pas Edward nous savions où tu étais. Me répondit Carlisle avec un clin d'œil.  
Etrangement je les voyais autrement aujourd'hui. Tout ce bonheur et cet amour qui émanaient d'eux ne me révulsaient plus comme auparavant.  
- J'espère que tu ne nous en veux pas d'avoir invité Bella ce soir?  
- Non maman ça me fait plaisir qu'elle fasse connaissance de ma famille.  
- Et de la sienne également! Me corrigea-t-elle avec un doux sourire. Alice t'as montré?  
- Oui et Bella se doute de quelque chose mais à mon avis elle est loin d'imaginer qu'elle va rencontrer son arrière grand père!  
- J'espère qu'elle tiendra le choc. Dit Carlisle.  
- Elle est très forte!  
J'avais dis cela avec une grande fierté comme si Bella m'appartenait. C'était le cas dans un sens. Je savais qu'un jour ou l'autre la question de notre "âge" se poserait. Accepterait-elle de sacrifier sa vie normale de femme, de mère pour moi? Ou alors elle se lasserait peut-être d'un petit ami vampire. Je refusais d'y penser pour l'instant je voulais savourer chaque instant avec elle comme si ma vie était éphémère et pouvait s'achever à tout moment.  
Je rejoignis Emmett et Jasper au garage j'avais envie de me changer les idées. De plus je trouvais le temps long loin de ma Bella, il fallait que je m'occupe.  
- Salut les gars! Vous faites quoi?  
- On t'attendait. Ca te dit une petite partie de chasse? Demanda Emmett avec le regard pétillant.  
- Volontiers !! Il faut que je reprenne des forces!  
Jasper et Emmett se reg ardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.  
"Il l'a fait ça y est!" Pensa Emmett.  
"Apparemment je viens d'hériter d'un arrière petit fils." Ria intérieurement Jazz.  
- Bon Emmett je te préviens ce soir tu reste tranquille. Je t'interdis d'embêter Bella compris?  
- Heu ouais enfin je ne peux rien promettre.  
Si il avait pu Emmett aurais pleuré de rire. Je me tournais alors vers Jazz.  
- Bon papy on fait la course ou tu es trop vieux pour ça?  
Je parti comme une fusée. J'entendais mes deux frangins se rapprocher de moi. Emmett rigolait toujours. Jazz me coupa la route et se planta devant moi me souriant.  
- Aller fiston montre moi ce que t'as dans le ventre!  
Il repartit aussitôt. Je le suivais de très près, Emmett s'était dégoté un ours ce qui l'arrêta. Jazz passa devant moi et attrapa un gibier plus vite que moi ce qui était rare.  
- Alors tu sais ce qu'il te dit le vieux?  
- Mouais t'es pas si rouillé que ça pour un grand-père je reconnais.  
Il mordit dans sa proie et me laissa me trouver un autre cerf. Quand nous eûmes fini, Emmett nous rejoignis. Il était débraillé et arborait un sourire idiot.  
- Rose t'as rendu visite en pleine partie de chasse c'est ça? Lui dis-je.  
- Ouais on a...  
- C'est bon Em évite les détails s'il te plait. Ed sais ce que c'est maintenant plus la peine de faire son éducation! Ria Jasper.  
- Bon si ça ne vous dérange pas on pourrait rentrer au lieu de parler de Bella et moi?  
Nous repartîmes tout les trois en riant. Ces après-midi m'avaient vraiment manqué. Arrivé à la villa je courus jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me restait encore dix minutes pour me préparer, ce qui était largement suffisant pour un vampire. Mâle précisons. Alice m'avais laissé un paquet sur mon lit avec un mot. " Pour Bella, sers pas la cravate elle va adorer". Son don était très pratique mais parfois embarrassant. Quelques minutes plus tard (8min 51s exactement) j'entendis le moteur de la voiture d'Alice. J'attendais en haut des escaliers je voulais d'abord voir comment mes parents allaient l'accueillir et voir sa réaction. Carlisle et Esmée l'attendaient main dans la main. Je la vis enfin rentrer. S'il avait encore battu mon cœur se serait stoppé à cet instant. Bella était d'une beauté renversante particulièrement ce soir. "Dos-nu et jupe en satin bleu nuit Chanel, escarpins Jimmy Choo, sac Mark Jacobs et maquillage Dior." Enumérait Alice. Je n'osais imaginer le reste invisible pour l'instant. Je devais me concentrer pour ne pas me ruer sur elle et l'emporter avec moi dans un endroit isolé. Je descendis silencieusement les marches jusqu'à elle. Je me retrouvais derrière elle. Je posai un léger baiser au creux de sa nuque pour lui signaler ma présence. Elle frissonna et se retourna lentement et me détailla de la tête au pied.  
"Jolie cravate!" pensa-t-elle.  
Je lui répondis en souriant et son cœur s'emballa. Merci Alice.  
- Alors tu connais Esmée et Carlisle nos parents et maintenant je te présente mon frère Emmett et Rosalie.  
- Bonsoir ravie de vous rencontrer enfin. Dit-elle timidement.  
Rose s'approcha et l'embrassa.  
- Bienvenue Bella et tu peux m'appeler Rose.  
Tout le monde regardait Rose. Elle ne se liait pas facilement mais apparemment elle semblait vraiment apprécier Bella.  
- Salut petite sœur. On a cru que tu n''arriverais jamais. Tu nous a enfin dé...bloquer notre Edward.  
Rose lui avait mis un coup de coude au bon moment ouf! Bella baissa la tête. Elle était toute rouge. Je fusillai Em du regard, lui était mort de rire.  
- Bella voici Jasper.  
Il s'avança très doucement vers elle. Il était ému cela se voyait.  
- Oh bonsoir Alice m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. Je suis très heureuse de vous rencontrer.  
- Tu peux me tutoyer Bella tu sais. Lui répondit timidement Jazz.  
- Bon allons nous installer dans la salle à manger.  
Esmée nous plaça autour de la table qui ne servait que très rarement. Bella avait l'air de s'entendre avec Jasper. Esmée l'avait placée entre lui et Emmett et en face de moi. Elle était encerclée des mâles de la famille Cullen. Ce qui apparemment ne la dérangeait pas.  
- Pas trop peur d'être entre les deux vampires les plus forts et plus sexy du monde? Lui demanda Emmett.  
- Je n'en vois qu'un ici pas deux et il est assis en face de moi désolé donc non pas de peur en moi.  
- Alors toi t'es géniale je te garde avec moi! S'écria Emmett avant d'éclater de rire.  
Il adorait déjà Bella. Elle semblait les apprécier également elle parla avec tout le monde durant le repas. Bien sur nous ne mangions pas avec ma famille ce qui dérangea un peu Bella.  
"Personne ne m'entends?"  
Je lui fis non de la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle discrètement et glissa son pied sous la table me frottant la jambe et remonta encore plus vers moi.  
"Je me disais que ton don est vraiment pratique!"  
Elle continuait à se frotter à moi j'avais du mal à me concentrer. Jasper senti la tension qui régnait entre elle et moi et me fit un clin d'œil.  
Quand Bella eut fini son dîner nous nous installâmes dans le salon. Le moment était venu de lui révéler qui était vraiment Jasper. Emmett et Rose s'éclipsèrent discrètement quant à Esmée et Carlisle, ils allèrent dans la cuisine prétextant le rangement de celle-ci. Une façon subtile de laisser Bella seule avec Alice , jasper et moi. Il prit la parole directement.  
- Bella j'ai quelque chose à te dire de très important et à mon avis ça va te faire un choc.  
- Oh je t'écoute Jasper.  
Ils se mirent un peu à l'écart bien que nous entendions tout. Mais c'était une façon de leur laisser un peu d'intimité.  
- Voilà ce que je m'apprête à te dire n'est pas évident.  
- Tu peux me faire confiance tu sais?  
- Oui je te connais bien plus que tu ne le crois Bella et j'ai confiance en toi.  
- Comment ça tu me connais? On vient de se parler pour la première fois ce soir!  
- En fait je connais ta famille depuis très longtemps.  
- Oui c'est normal Alice m'a dit que tu es originaire de la région et toute ma famille aussi.  
- Bella tu connais l'histoire de ton arrière grand mère?  
- Oui bien sûr pourquoi?  
- Peux-tu me dire ce que tu sais réellement?  
- Et bien oui...Bella était un peu troublée mais continua quand même. En fait elle était follement amoureuse d'un jeune homme et elle en est tombée enceinte avant le mariage. Elle a paniqué et l'a quitté. Enfin ça c'était la version officielle mon arrière grand-mère était une garce assez cruelle elle a élevé sa fille très durement, bref il est revenu quelques années plus tard pour voir si tout allait bien et malheureusement il s'est vite rendu compte que ce n'était pas le cas. Mary ma grand-mère était maltraitée du coup il l'a emmenée et la confiée à un ami de la famille de mon père les Black. Ces indiens ont recueilli Mary et l'ont élevée. Peu de temps après sa mère est décédée de la syphilis ce qui en dit long sur le personnage. Les femmes dans notre famille sont maudites à chaque génération il y a des problèmes. Bref ma grand mère est retourné en ville lorsqu'elle eu l'âge de s'occuper d'elle toute seule. Elle a rencontré mon grand-père, ils se sont mariés et ma mère est arrivée.  
Bella se stoppa et regarda Jasper.  
- Je ne sais pas si ça t'intéresse vraiment tu sais ma famille n'est pas si intéressante que ça?!  
- S'il te plait continue Bella.  
- D'accord. Donc ensuite ma mère...et bien disons que ce n'est pas un exemple de vertu elle a quitté le foyer familial à ses 18ans et a pris un appartement seule. Mes grands-parents sont partis vivre à Phoenix. Pendant ce temps là ma mère s'est marié avec Charlie et a eu beaucoup d'amants. Il a fallu faire un test de paternité pour savoir qui était mon vrai père. Ils ont divorcés et on est parti avec Renée. Enfin elle tient beaucoup de mon arrière grand-mère tu vois?  
- Vous êtes allées où pendant ces années?  
Bella avait les larmes aux yeux ce souvenir était éprouvant pour elle j'aurais voulu qu'elle s'arrête là, Jasper l'avait remarqué.  
- Bella on s'arrête là si tu veux. Je suis désolé de te faire revivre cela.  
Elle releva la tête et ravala ses sanglots.  
- Pourquoi tu veux savoir tout ça?  
Jazz s'assit prudemment à côté d'elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux.  
- Parce que tu es ma famille Bella et je veux savoir ce que j'ai gâché et comment faire pour réparer mes erreurs!  
Bella prit la main de Jasper et continua son récit sans demander plus d'explications comme si elle savait.  
- Nous avons été aux quatre coins du monde toute les deux. Barcelone, Dublin, Paris autant de ville que d'hommes dans la vie de Renée. J'en ai eu assez et quand j'en ai eu l'occasion je me suis réfugiée là où je pouvais, chez Charlie. Il a du mal avec moi je lui rappelle beaucoup Renée mais il fait des efforts. Mon arrivée à Forks a été un peu chaotique à cause de ma mère qui voulait que je revienne avec elle. Mais aujourd'hui je pense qu'elle a compris que c'est fini.  
- Et les quileutes? Tu as eu contact avec eux?  
- Je les connais bien surtout la famille Black j'ai grandi avec leur fils Jacob avant de quitter Forks. Il a été mon premier petit ami et le dernier enfin jusqu'à Edward bien sûr. On est resté en contact d'ailleurs on s'appelle de temps en temps c'est eux qui ce sont occupés de me faire rentrer à Forks. Voilà tu sais à peu près tout je pense.  
- Bella sais-tu qui je suis?  
- Tu es Jasper Witlock mon arrière grand-père et aussi beau-frère vu que je sors avec Edward. Dit-elle sur un ton tout à fait normal.  
Jasper était ébahi devant tant de naturel.  
- Je pensais que tu me détesterais en fait.  
- Tu as sauvé ton enfant d'une femme qui ne méritait pas le nom de mère. En faisant cela tu m'as sauvé je te dois la vie. Et puis tu imagines le nombre de personne qui rêveraient de rencontrer leurs ancêtres?  
- Pas mal hein mon petit ancêtre à moi il est bien conservé? Dit Alice en l'enlaçant.  
- Merci Jasper de me l'avoir dit.  
- Tu sais j'ai toujours gardé un œil sur ta famille. Je ne voulais pas que la même chose se reproduise. Je regrette d'avoir échoué avec toi quand vous avez quittés Forks j'ai perdu votre trace. Je m'en suis voulu j'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé malheur.  
- Je sais prendre soin de moi toute seule tu sais?  
- C'est vrai tu as le caractère combatif de ton arrière grand-mère mais tu as hérité de la douceur et la beauté de Mary. As-tu..?  
- Des nouvelles?  
- Oui?  
- Tu n'es pas au courant? Elle est décédée l'année dernière peu de temps après son mari. Je suis désolée.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle me survive. Mais j'aurais aimé la revoir juste une fois.  
Bella serra Jasper dans ses bras. Il se faisait tard et Bella commençais à être fatiguée elle avait eu beaucoup d'émotions ce soir. Je lui proposais de la ramener. Nous saluâmes tout le monde et je raccompagnais Bella jusque dans sa chambre. Je m'apprêtais à repartir mais elle me prit par la main.  
- Tu veux bien rester cette nuit s'il te plait? Je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule.  
J'acquiesçai d'un signe de tête.  
- Merci pour la soirée j'ai été contente de rencontrer ta famille.  
- C'est la tienne maintenant. Je suis désolé que tu ais dû...  
- C'est bon Edward il fallait que ça sorte un jour ou l'autre ne t'inquiètes pas je vais bien. Et puis tu es là non?  
C'est vrai elle avait l'air d'aller bien. Comme si elle était soulagée d'un poids énorme.  
- Oh oui je suis là.  
- Si ça ne t'ennuie pas je vais dormir je suis épuisée mais demain je m'occupe de ta cravate ok? Me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Mmmh avec plaisir.  
Je l'embrassai tendrement, nous nous allongeâmes alors et j'attendis que ma Bella ferme les yeux. Elle avait dévoilé les années les plus sombres de sa vie mais je savais qu'elle m'avait caché encore des choses. J'attendrais qu'elle soit prête à me les révéler. A présent elle était mon seul avenir possible. Je l'aimais et cela n'était pas près de s'arrêter.  
**POV Bella  
**Je m'endormis dans ses bras toute habillée. Au réveil je me rendis compte qu'il n'était pas contre moi mais à l'autre bout du lit. Le regard fixé au plafond les bras derrière la tête. Il tourna la tête vers moi et se mit sur le côté appuyé sur son coude.  
- Bonjour. Bien dormi?  
- Bonjour. Oui mais le réveil me contrarie un peu! Lui répondis-je avec une moue boudeuse.  
- Oh à cause de quoi? S'inquiéta-t-il.  
- Mmmh tu es trop loin.  
- Bella il faut qu'on parle.  
- Oula.  
- Tu as dit hier soir que Jacob avait été ton petit ami?  
Voilà qui était direct au réveil.  
- Oui mais c'était y'a longtemps on était deux gosses.  
- Tu n'as eu personne entre lui et moi?  
- Non pourquoi?  
Où voulait-il en venir. Il me sourit et s'approcha de moi pour m'enlacer.  
- Excuse moi mais je suis curieux c'est tout.  
- C'est ça tu voulais savoir quoi? Que tu es le seul et que tu le resteras à jamais à me combler dans tout les sens du terme? Edward tu es mon âme sœur c'est comme ça et ça ne peut pas changer tu comprends? Je t'aime.  
- Oh mon amour je t'aime aussi.  
- Alors pourquoi ces questions de bons matin? Râlais-je.  
- Je voulais savoir si j'avais était ton "premier amour". Avoua-t-il honteusement.  
- Mouais c'est ça que tu voulais savoir?  
- Oui pourquoi tu rigoles c'est très important pour moi.  
- Désolée je m'excuse mais crois moi je ne suis pas le genre à courir les garçons. Mais j'y pense et toi?  
Il enfouit son visage dans mon cou pour m'empêcher de voir son expression.  
- Tu es la seule femme de ma vie. Avant toi il n'y avait rien, le néant. C'est toi qui m'a ramené à la vie.  
- Edward?  
- Oui mon amour.  
- J'aimerais que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose s'il te plait!  
- Bien sûr à quoi?  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ça. Je m'apprêtais à recevoir un vent glacial en pleine figure mais il fallait qu'on en parle.  
- Est-ce qu'un jour peu importe quand, je pourrais faire partie du clan Cullen?  
- C'est une demande en mariage ou je rêve?  
- Je voulais savoir si tu avais déjà pensé à mon éventuelle transformation?  
Je l'avais choqué ça y est, il ne bougeait pas dans mes bras.  
- Oui j'y ai pensé.  
- Et..?  
- Et pour l'instant je pense que ce n'est pas une bonne idée pour beaucoup de raisons: les cours, Charlie…  
- Je t'arrête je ne veux pas devenir comme vous dans l'immédiat je compte passer mon diplôme d'abord et me trouver un appart histoire de donner le change tu vois? Après si tu veux tu pourras t'en charger?  
- Moi? T'es sérieuse?  
Il s'était redressé et me toisait avec un regard plein de reproches.  
- Edward tu es ma vie et si je dois être à tes côtés va falloir que tu fasses des efforts.  
- ah oui c'est clair comme ne pas te tuer! Tu sais qu'il n'y a que Carlisle qui puisse faire une transformation?  
- Oui je sais c'est juste que quitte à se faire mordre par un vampire autant que ça soit par le mien. Enfin j'aurais aimé. Avouais-je en baissant la tête. Il se radouci et me releva le menton.  
- Vu comme ça je comprends je te promets d'y réfléchir. Mais toi tu as pensé à tout?  
Je compris de suite de quoi il parlait.  
- Edward je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfants ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas mais dans le monde où l'on vit c'est trop dangereux pour eux. Enfin bien sûr avoir un enfant m'aurais plu mais seulement de toi. Je ne te suffirais pas moi toute seule?  
- Bien sûr que si mon amour.  
Sur ce il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Il commençait à me caresser le ventre les hanches et je le stoppais net dans son élan.  
- Bon je vais me doucher j'en ai pour 5min mais peux-tu ne revenir que ce soir s'il te plait?  
- pourquoi? S'étonna-t-il.  
- Tu le sauras ce soir j'ai une surprise pour toi. Oh n'oublie pas ta cravate! Ris-je.  
- Mmmh ce genre de surprise!  
Il me pénétra de son regard fiévreux et je failli m'enflammer.  
- Oui ce genre de surprise.  
- Bella tu me rends complètement fou tu veux me faire attendre jusqu'à ce soir? Tu sais ce que j'ai enduré toute la nuit?  
- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé cette nuit?  
- Et bien… Il se rapprocha encore plus de moi et laissa sa main se promener le long de ma cuisse relevant ma jupe de satin. Disons que tu m'as aguiché sans le vouloir.  
- Arrête ça! Je me reculai avant de prendre feu. Bon ça te laisse le temps d'imaginer ce que je te prépare mais n'essaie pas de demander à Alice!  
- Ok j'attendrais.  
**POV Edward  
**Je partis en l'embrassant timidement, vu ce qui m'attendais ce soir je préférais garder mon calme même si cela était vraiment très dur en sa présence. J'avais tellement besoin d'elle près de moi la quitter ne serais ce qu'une heure devenait pour moi une torture. J'allais devoir attendre une journée. La plus longue de ma vie. Je rentrai donc perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever de la tête l'image de Bella dans cet ensemble bleu et surtout toute la soirée je m'étais demandé ce qu'elle avait dessous. Vraiment indigne d'un gentleman mais après tout ce n'était pas le thème en ce moment je jouais mon rôle de bad boy jusqu'au bout et apparemment ça lui plaisait. Dans son sommeil elle avait abattu brutalement sa jambe sur moi. Nous étions face à face à ce moment et elle eu le malheur de remonter sa jambe lentement contre moi. Ce mouvement fit glisser sa jupe sur ses cuisses et révéla un bout de dentelle assorti à son ensemble en satin. Cela me rendis fou je déplaçais donc Bella de l'autre côté du lit malgré ses protestations et la couvrit immédiatement. Bon il fallait que je me ressaisisse j'avais une longue journée devant moi. Arrivant chez moi je m'installais sur le lit et repensais à tous ces moments déjà partagés avec Bella. J'aimais les instants passés avec elle en cours lorsqu'elle me fusillait du regard parce que je n'étais pas attentif au cours, ou à la cantine lorsqu'elle rougissait quand elle se rendait compte qu'on nous voyait comme un couple, ou lorsqu'elle se frottait légèrement à moi quémandant un baiser ou juste un regard. Oui tout ces moments étaient magique et resteraient à jamais gravé dans ma mémoire. Alice me tira de mes rêveries.  
- Alors ça va? Me demanda-t-elle.  
- Oui.  
- Tu sais je suis vraiment contente pour vous deux. Je commençais à m'inquiéter de te voir seul tout le temps. Je croyais que tu étais destiné à rester célibataire pour l'éternité.  
- Bella est humaine c'est un risque Alice.  
- Plus pour très longtemps crois-moi!  
- Oui mais elle accepte ça si bien que j'ai peur qu'elle regrette son choix plus tard.  
- Elle ne regrettera jamais. Me dit-elle avec une tristesse dans les yeux.  
- Alice tu me caches quelque chose?  
- Edward écoute moi ne juges jamais Bella sur ce qu'elle fera ou dira dans l'avenir. Continue de l'aimer quoi qu'il arrive. Maintenant je veux que tu profite de ta soirée un maximum et ne pense pas au lendemain d'accord?  
- Alice...  
- D'accord? Insista-t-elle.  
- D'accord.  
- Bon que vas-tu mettre ce soir? Je sais que tu ne vas pas les garder longtemps sur toi mais faut aussi que tu l'impressionnes!  
- Oh Alice peux-tu éviter de nous espionner s'il te plait c'est extrêmement gênant!  
- T'inquiètes j'en parle à personne même pas à Jasper. T'imagine bien qu'il te tuerait s'il apprenait comment tu joues avec sa descendance!  
Alice avait le don pour détourner les conversations. Je n'oubliais pas ce qu'elle venait de me dire mais j'avais confiance en elle et en Bella je mettais donc cette discussion dans un coin de ma tête. L'après-midi passa vite en compagnie de ma famille mais pas assez encore pour moi bien sur. Quand ce fut l'heure de partir Alice me conseilla de mettre : "chemise blanche manches relevées comme d'hab', cravate desserrée, jean usé, boots de motard et blouson en cuir près du corps".  
- Et voilà James Dean est de retour! Me dit-elle en sautillant.  
Je pris ma moto pour y aller. Bella m'attendait quand je descendis de ma moto elle accouru vers moi et me percuta de plein fouet, plaquant ses lèvres sur les miennes. Mon dieu qu'elle m'avait manqué. La soirée commençait très bien. Je dus m'éloigner en premier afin qu'elle puisse reprendre son souffle.  
- Viens! Me dit-elle toute joyeuse en me tirant par la main.  
Je n'avais pas eu le temps de la voir de face mais la vue de dos me plaisait infiniment. Vêtue d'une robe et de bottes cette tenue était simple mais terriblement sexy. Elle surprit d'ailleurs mon regard insistant sur une certaine zone.  
- Ah un homme reste un homme! Dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ce soir? Un homme?  
Nous étions à l'intérieur. Elle referma la porte et se retourna vers moi.  
- Heu...si…  
Apparemment elle non plus n'avait pas eu le temps de me détailler. Bloquant toujours son esprit je ne pouvais pas savoir ce qu'elle pensait à cet instant précis et c'était très frustrant. Nous étions là à nous fixer ne sachant quoi dire. Nos regards suffisaient. Après quelques minutes elle s'approcha de moi, baissa les yeux, et mis sa tête sur mon torse. Je sentis la chaleur de son corps irradier le mien. C'était une sensation tellement agréable! Je lui relevais le menton et plongeai mes yeux dans ce chocolat chaud. Son cœur s'affola. Elle mit ses mains derrière ma nuque et approcha mon visage jusqu'à ce que ses lèvres se posent délicatement sur les miennes. Son corps tout entier frissonna. Je resserrais alors mon étreinte et fis descendre ma main le long de son dos jusqu'à ses reins, elle me stoppa de sa main et s'écarta légèrement.  
- ça c'est le dessert! Me dit-elle.  
- ça tombe bien je comptais faire l'impasse sur l'entrée et le plat!  
- Sois sage ce soir tu fais ce que je te dis ok?  
- Bien mademoiselle.  
- Il faut que je te parle de moi on est ensemble et vu que ça va durer éternellement il faut que tu saches tout de moi.  
- mon amour je sais que ton passé est douloureux et je ne veux pas que tu souffres en me racontant cela. Tu pourras m'en parler quand tu voudras, quand tu seras prête.  
- Je suis prête Edward. Mais s'il te plait ne me juges pas ce que j'ai fais je l'ai fais parce que je n'avais pas d'autres choix.  
- Jamais je ne te jugerais tu le sais?  
- Très bien je commence donc par le début. Après avoir quitté Forks ma mère m'a emmenée en Europe. J'ai fini de grandir à Dublin, j'avais 13 ans et je vivais la plupart du temps seule. Ma mère travaillait dans un bar de nuit et le jour je ne savais pas trop où elle était et ce qu'elle faisait. Un jour elle est rentré en sang elle s'était fait agressée par un client. Nous sommes donc parties de suite pour Barcelone. Nous y avons vécu un an. C'était vraiment agréable il y a quelques chose dans cette ville que j'aime ça va au delà de l'ambiance ou du climat. Barcelone m'a aidé dans beaucoup de choses. Je me suis ouverte aux gens et j'ai appris l'indépendance. Ma mère a été danseuse exotique dans un bar là-bas. Et malheureusement le peu de joie que je trouvais dans cette ville disparaissait quand ma mère et son monde étaient près de moi. J'ai eu le malheur de travailler dans ce bar pour payer le loyer que ma mère dépensait dans l'alcool et autres choses inutiles.  
- Attends tu es en train de me dire que tu as été stripteaseuse en Espagne?  
- Pas tout à fait. Ma mère avait signé un contrat bidon où il était inscrit que si elle manquait une représentation elle serait virée et sans ce travail je pouvais dire adieu aux études, au loyer et à l'éventuel retour au pays. J'ai donc sauvé les meubles comme d'habitude en dansant quelques fois mais surtout en travaillant comme serveuse.  
- Mais tu avais seulement 14 ans?  
- Oui en théorie mais crois moi avoir une vie comme celle que j'ai eu, te fais grandir beaucoup plus vite que ce soit physiquement ou moralement. Et puis les barcelonais n'ont jamais été choqués par cela. J'ai voulu partir plusieurs fois mais j'avais un peu peur pour elle, on ne sait jamais dans quelle combine elle peut se mettre. Il faut toujours être sur ses gardes avec elle.  
- Et tu as fais autre chose là-bas?  
Je pense qu'elle comprit le sens de ma question.  
- A part danser et servir des cocktails non je n'ai rien fait ne t'inquiètes pas. Je sais que ça doit être difficile à comprendre et à accepter mais malheureusement ma vie est comme ça!  
- Dis moi tout mon amour je veux tout savoir sur toi le bon comme le moins bon. Je m'en fiche que tu ais dansée presque nue devant des ivrognes du moment que tu me jures de ne pas le refaire. Enfin ou seulement en séance privée et avec moi en spectateur.  
Elle éclata de rire et je fus soulagé. Je voulais qu'elle continue elle avait besoin de se confier et je voulais que ce soit moi son confident. J'allais être celui qui l'aiderait à faire face à son passé.  
- Bon je continue. Petite précision je ne dansais pas nue ok? Bon un soir au bar un homme est venu pour nous proposer de nous produire dans un cabaret en France à Paris. Renée a bien sûr accepté mais moi j'ai décliné l'offre je n'avais pas l'intention de trainer dans les bars toute ma vie et encore moins envie de ressembler à ma mère. Bref Renée me traina jusqu'à Paris. J'en avais vraiment marre d'être son pantin j'ai donc décidé qu'un an après mon arrivée dans cette ville je repartirais aux USA qu'elle le veuille ou non. Paris a été pour moi le moyen de préparer mon retour à Forks. J'ai appelé Charlie qui m'a de suite dis que la porte était ouverte. Mais avant j'avais appelé Jake pour lui expliquer ma situation. Il m'a aidé en m'envoyant l'argent qu'il me manquait pour revenir à Forks. Quand j'ai eu la somme je suis partie en laissant une lettre à Renée. J'ai habité pendant quelques temps chez Jake le temps que ma mère se calme. Charlie a du se battre pour moi je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Ces années ont été les plus difficiles de ma vie et j'ai eu du mal à en parler même là je ne t'ai pas détaillé les faits mais il me faut encore un peu de temps pour que ça sorte.  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas Bella je suis déjà très heureux que tu m'ais confié cela. Ca va? M'inquiétais-je. Elle avait l'air pensif.  
- Tu ne m'a pas pris pour une fille facile dis moi?  
- Bella! M'exclamais-je. Comment peux-tu croire ça? Tu es une femme exceptionnelle jamais je n'ai rencontré quelqu'un comme toi tu n'es pas une fille facile tu sais? Tu as eu du mal à venir à moi au début. J'ai confiance en toi je trouve que ton passé n'aura pas été inutile pour certaines choses tu es beaucoup plus mûre que les filles de ton âge et ça me convient. Ton passé a fait de toi la femme que tu es aujourd'hui et cette femme que tu es devenue je l'aime de tout mon être et pour rien au monde je ne me séparerais du bien le plus précieux à mes yeux.  
Des larmes coulèrent silencieusement le long de ses joues.  
"Je t'aime" Pensa-t-elle.  
- Et puis ce travail n'aura pas été inutile dans un sens! Lui dis-je avec un regard malicieux. J'éclatais de rire afin de la détendre.  
- Oh arrête t'es pas sérieux j'avais 15/16 ans c'était même pas légal tu te rends compte?  
- Je m'en fiche je ne suis pas flics je ne peux pas t'arrêter! Quoique j'aimerais essayer l'uniforme juste comme ça!  
- Bon ça suffit le délire!  
J'étais mort de rire et elle commençait à s'agacer. Ca devenait intéressant. Elle se leva et alla dans la cuisine. Je la suivis elle avait sorti une bouteille de champagne français et deux coupes. Je lui pris la bouteille, elle me prit la main et nous montâmes à l'étage. Elle avait tout préparé éclairage aux bougies musique douces, et elle aussi était très bien préparé à ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle posa les verres sur sa table de nuit et se tourna vers moi.  
- Installe toi là je vais te montrer un truc sympa.  
Je ne savais plus quoi dire j'étais en face de la plus belle femme du monde. Sur son lit en plus. Elle mit « he's a dream » de shandi.  
- Tu voulais de l'exotisme non ? Me susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.  
Elle vint s'assoir à califourchon sur mes genoux. Oh mon dieu elle était terriblement attirante. D'un mouvement sensuel de tête elle remit ses longs cheveux derrière elle et m'offrit une vue absolument magnifique sur son décolleté. Elle prit la bouteille et les verres, nous servis et commença à jouer avec son verre. Léchant le bord du bout de sa langue sensuellement. Je me raidis ce qui apparemment la satisfaisait. Elle remonta une de ses jambes sous mon nez.  
- Tu m'aides? Me dit-elle avec un clin d'oeil.  
"Ok Edward concentre toi elle veut que tu lui enlève sa botte. Vas-y"Pensais-je.  
Je défi la fermeture la faisant glisser lentement, elle rejeta sa tête en arrière. Je bus une gorgée de champagne pour essayer de rester concentré. Elle me tendit l'autre jambe et j'enlevais la deuxième botte. Elle me prit soudainement par la cravate et m'attira sur elle.  
- J'adore ta cravate!  
- Merci. Dois-je comprendre qu'on en est au dessert?  
Elle approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille en mordit le lobe.  
- Oui et c'est moi ton dessert.  
Ma main remonta instinctivement le long de sa cuisse et s'arrêta net. Elle avait des bas qu'il me fallu enlever un à un. Ma main reprit son chemin et remonta jusqu'à sa hanche. Bella prit mes lèvres sauvagement et commença à déboutonner ma chemise, je me retrouvais torse nu sur elle. Je m'assis et pu enlever sa robe. Elle était belle dans cet ensemble rouge en dentelle. Je la contemplai, cet être était vraiment parfait. Elle s'impatienta et m'attira contre elle. Nos deux corps collés l'un à l'autre ne nous répondaient plus. Je pris la bouche de Bella avec avidité réclamant l'accès à sa langue. Elle m'autorisa ce passage et nos langues purent enfin exprimer le désir qui consumait nos êtres.  
"Ne lis pas dans mes pensées ce soir".  
J'obéis et fis descendre ma main sur son épaule, son buste m'attardant sur un de ses seins durcit par le désir puis descendit toujours plus bas. Arrivée à la barrière de son string elle plaqua une de ses mains sur ma fesse ce qui provoqua le déchirement de son string. Elle ria tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Elle déboutonna mon pantalon, je l'y aidai en moins d'une seconde j'étais en boxer devant elle. Elle enleva le dernier vêtement qui lui restait et je pus contempler sa nudité parfaite et si pure. Je me remis sur elle et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en laissant courir ma main sur son corps remontant vers son intimité déjà humide titillant son point sensible. Je sus ce qu'elle voulait car elle m'enleva mon boxer et m'encercla de ses jambes. Elle se mit alors à califourchon sur moi et m'embrassa le torse descendant jusqu'à la limite de ma virilité et repris le chemin inverse. Je n'en pouvais plus il fallait agir et maintenant je l'embrassai fougueusement elle comprit aussitôt et se frotta contre moi pour enfin se laisser pénétrer. Ses hanches ondulaient sensuellement sur moi. Je la fis rouler afin de me remettre sur elle et je fis les va et vient qu'elle désirait tant. L'entendre gémir mon prénom me faisait l'effet d'une décharge électrique dans tout mon corps. Je lui fis sentir cela en intensifiant mes mouvement et attrapant sauvagement sa bouche étouffant un cri au passage. Son corps contre le mien et le fait d'être en elle me procurait des sensations extraordinaires. Elle s'agrippait fermement à moi me plantant ses ongles dans la peau, de mon côté je ne quittai plus sa bouche ou seulement pour la laisser reprendre son souffle. Je ralenti légèrement le mouvement et m'approcha de son oreille.  
- Je t'aime et je te veux pour l'éternité.  
M'attirant encore plus contre elle, elle me répondit d'un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments.  
"Je t'aime Edward je suis à toi."  
Reprenant un rythme soutenu mais doux, un torrent de plaisir se déversa sur nous et nous pûmes atteindre ensemble enfin l'extase. Je m'écartai d'elle doucement sans quitter son regard empli de satisfaction. Ce moment avait été bien meilleur que la première fois. Ne pas savoir ce que l'autre pensait et voulait rendait tout cela plus excitant.  
- Content de ta surprise? Me dit-elle essoufflée.  
- Plus que content mon amour. T'as pas remarqué?  
- Oui c'est vrai que je l'ai bien senti!  
Nous nous regardâmes et éclatâmes de rire.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: Complications  
**Le lendemain au lycée on nous appris que Jessica et Mike avaient disparus. Les parents de ceux-ci les avaient cherché tout le week-end et en avaient conclu qu'ils avaient fugués, mais Jess et Mike ne serait pas partis sans laisser un mot. Certes ils étaient tout deux très idiots mais pas au point de partir comme ça. Le chef Swan était rentré la veille mais n'était pas rentré chez lui (heureusement) il avait travaillé toute la nuit au poste et avait appelé les shérifs des comtés voisins pour les prévenir et lancer un avis de recherche. Bien sur Alice avait vu tout cela mais avait voulu nous laisser tranquille la veille.  
- C'est l'œuvre d'un vampire je le sens il faut qu'on soit sur nos gardes. Ce soir on se retrouve tous à la maison Carlisle veut nous parler. Me dit-elle.  
Une sensation étrange me parcouru comme si on nous épiait je réprimai de suite ce sentiment je ne voulais pas inquiéter Bella. Tout ce que je savais c'est que s'il y avait un nouveau vampire dans les environs je ne devais plus quitter Bella d'une semelle. Les cours se déroulèrent en silence, la peur se lisait sur les visages de chacun. Deux camarades avaient disparus et rien n'indiquait s'ils étaient encore en vie ou non. La journée terminée je déposais Bella chez elle mais nous n'avions pas prévu que son père était rentré du coup quand il entendit le bruit de ma moto il sorti. Il était encore avec son uniforme donc son pistolet à la ceinture. Je vis Bella pâlir en enlevant son casque. Son père avait l'air furieux en me voyant.  
- Isabella Mary Swan rentre tout de suite à la maison j'ai deux mots à dire à ce jeune homme. Toi on verra plus tard!  
- Papa s'il te plait ne t'énerve pas....  
- Rentres tout de suite et vas m'attendre dans ta chambre! Aboya-t-il.  
Bella m'adressa un sourire de compassion.  
"Bon courage je suis désolée je laisserai ma fenêtre ouverte reviens tout à l'heure".Pensa-t-elle.  
Je lui répondis en lui souriant. Je me retrouvai face à son père. Et bizarrement j'étais impressionné j'étais devant mon "beau-père" mais malheureusement nous ne partions pas du bon pied. J'avais ramené sa fille sur une moto et mon allure à la James Dean dans la fureur de vivre n'arrangeait pas les choses.  
- Chef Swan je voudrais...  
- Alors là mon garçon tais-toi si tu ne veux pas aggraver ton cas! Suis moi j'ai deux ou trois choses à te dire!  
Je le suivis à l'intérieur en silence. Nous prîmes place dans la cuisine ou j'avais embrassé sa fille et lui avait fait perdre ses moyens quelques temps auparavant. Je me repris, son père était en face de moi et se demandait pourquoi je souriais.  
- Bon écoute moi bien ma fille est la chose la plus précieuse au monde pour moi si tu lui fais du mal je te jure que tu le regretteras. Comme tu dois le savoir deux de tes camarades sont portés disparus. Ce sont les premières disparitions à Forks mais elles ne sont pas récentes dans les autres villes alentours. On retrouve en général le corps des victimes une semaine après et complètement vidés de leur sang. Je ne veux pas t'effrayer mais je veux que Bella soit en sécurité nuit et jour. Je ne peux pas veiller en permanence sur elle à cause de mon travail et il me faut quelqu'un de confiance. Je connais très bien tes parents et ce sont des gens bien, je suis sûr qu'une part de toi leur ressemble. Mais il faut que tu me prouves que tu es digne de confiance donc je vais t'avoir à l'œil compris?  
- Oui monsieur. Mais je tiens à vous dire que votre fille compte plus que vous ne le croyez pour moi. Je tiens à sa vie beaucoup plus qu'à la mienne et je vous jure que vous pouvez avoir confiance en moi. Je veillerai sur elle sur le chemin du lycée et en cours.  
"La nuit aussi je serai là." mais ça je ne le formulai pas à voix haute au risque de me prendre une balle.  
- Bon très bien tes intentions ont l'air bonnes mais ne crois pas que je donne ma bénédiction. Je respecte Bella et j'ai confiance en elle donc je te ferai confiance dans la mesure de mes possibilités de plus ce n'est plus une enfant donc elle a le droit de faire ses choix bons ou mauvais.  
- Monsieur..  
- Bon appelle moi Charlie s'il te plait j'ai l'impression d'être un vieux!  
- Heu Charlie je vous assure que je prendrais soin d'elle.  
- Oui oui bon maintenant j'ai quelques conditions: je ne veux pas que tu utilises cet engin pour la conduire au lycée ou ailleurs et si elle rentre ne serait-ce qu'un quart d'heure en retard tu devras t'expliquer et tu auras intérêt à me dire quelque chose qui tient la route! Et si vous sortez ensemble je veux qu'il y ait du monde avec vous. Bon c'est clair pour toi?  
- Oui très clair ne vous inquiétez pas je prendrai ma voiture à l'avenir et ma sœur est souvent avec Bella ces temps-ci donc nous ne sommes jamais seul.  
- Ta soeur?  
- Oui Alice vous devez sûrement la connaitre?  
- Oh oui Alice!  
Son visage se radouci aussitôt à la pensée de ma sœur.  
- Quel adorable fille. Bon c'est très bien. J'en ai terminé avec toi maintenant je vais remettre les pendules à l'heure à ma fille!  
Sur ce il me raccompagna à la porte. Une fois dehors je pris ma moto et rentrais chez moi. Arrivée à la villa Alice vint à ma rencontre.  
- Ca va tu as survécu à Charlie?  
- Apparemment ! Il t'adore toi par contre!  
- C'est normal qui ne m'aime pas? Ria-t-elle.  
- Bon faut que je reparte chez Bella tant que nous n'en savons pas plus sur ce vampire je tiens à garder Bella sous haute surveillance.  
- Je sais j'ai envoyé Rose la surveiller. Tu dois chasser et parler à Carlisle et Esmée de ce que tu sais.  
- Tu n'aurais pas pu le faire?  
- J'ai des choses à faire mon cher!  
- Comme quoi?  
"Préparer une chambre pour le séjour que Bella va passer ici" Pensa-t-elle avant de partir.  
Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre quoi que se soit elle était déjà partie. Bella allait venir chez moi? Impossible.  
**POV Bella.  
**Je montai dans ma chambre et essayai de me préparer à ce qui m'attendait. Mon père devait sûrement faire la leçon à Edward. Charlie n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant bien au contraire. Il avait très peur pour moi, il culpabilisait énormément de m'avoir laissé aux griffes de ma mère toutes ces années. Il avait tellement souffert avec elle qu'il avait été comme soulagé de la voir partir. Mais ne pouvant légalement rien faire pour me garder à l'époque il avait été obligé de la laisser m'emporter.  
Quand Charlie frappa à la porte me tirant de mes douloureuses réflexions, je sursautai.  
- Je peux entrer Bella?  
- Oui bien sûr. Lui répondis-je d'une voix tremblante.  
- Désolé je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Je m'excuse aussi pour t'avoir crié dessus tout à l'heure.  
- C'est bon ça va.  
- Je viens de parler à Edward et je dois avouer qu'il tient beaucoup à toi.  
- Papa...  
- Attends je n'ai pas fini. J'ai confiance en toi Bella et je connais bien ses parents, si toi tu as confiance en lui et si tu pense qu'il est à même de te protéger alors je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ce que vous vous voyez.  
- Merci papa, j'ai confiance en lui comme j'ai confiance en toi. Je sais qu'il ne me fera jamais de mal crois-moi.  
- Je te crois. J'ai quand même posé mes conditions après tout vous êtes encore jeune tout les deux!  
Il m'expliqua quelles conditions il avait mis en place avec Edward.  
- Au fait je dois m'absenter cette semaine à cause de l'enquête. Je serai plus rassuré si tu allais dormir chez une copine pendant mon absence. Je pars demain après-midi donc appelle moi pour me dire où tu seras d'accord?  
- Oui pas de problème.  
Après cela il déposa un baiser sur mon front et sortit de ma chambre. Je savais déjà chez qui j'allais passer la semaine. Un coup à la fenêtre me fit de nouveau sursauter. Je vis Rosalie en train d'enjamber ma fenêtre.  
- Rose mais qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici?  
- Désolée je peux entrer?  
- Oui bien sûr attends je verrouille la porte.  
- Je te surveille en fait. On s'est tous mis d'accord pour ne plus te lâcher et je me suis portée volontaire pour venir en premier et t'expliquer la situation.  
- Oh merci c'est gentil. Heu est-ce que Edward...  
- Il vient juste de l'apprendre à mon avis et puis il doit chasser et parler aux parents. Il aurait sûrement préféré être à ma place. Tu dois aussi regretter qu'il ne soit pas là?!  
- oh non Rose je suis vraiment contente que tu sois venue. Alors vas-y explique. Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Carlisle et Emmett sont allés à la pêche aux infos et il paraîtrait que Mike et Jessica sont toujours dans la région.  
- Ils se sont enfuis? Ils sont vivants?  
- En fait un vampire très puissant les a apparemment kidnappés et transformés.  
- Oh d'accord. J'en avais des frissons dans le dos.  
- Le bon côté c'est qu'ils ne s'attaqueront pas aux humains de Forks si ils reviennent ici. Ils préfèreront passer inaperçus.  
- Vous connaissez le vampire qui a pu faire ça?  
- Pour l'instant on l'ignore mais nous avons contacté du monde et si ce vampire pointe le bout de son nez on le saura.  
- Mais pourquoi eux?  
- Je ne sais pas mais ce vampire a sûrement un plan pour avoir choisi Mike et Jess. Et tant que nous ne savons rien d'autres on te colle aux basques!!  
- Ok ça me va.  
- Ah Alice m'a dit que tu allais passer la semaine chez nous ça me fait vraiment plaisir.  
- Rose ne le prend pas mal mais ça m'étonne que tu m'apprécie Edward m'a dit que tu avais du mal à te lier avec les humains.  
- Oh je ne le prends pas mal c'est vrai que ça parait étrange mais je t'expliquerai plus tard quand tu seras à la maison on aura tout le temps pour en parler si tu veux?  
J'acquiesçais de la tête quand elle se figea.  
- Ton père monte, prépare tes affaires on viendra te prendre après les cours demain.  
Elle me serra maladroitement dans ses bras et reparti par la fenêtre.  
**Fin du POV Bella.  
**En rentrant de ma chasse je courus dans le bureau de Carlisle où il m'attendait avec Esmée. Je voulais me dépêcher pour être près de Bella le plus vite possible.  
- Très bien que se passe-t-il? Demandai-je précipitamment.  
- Détend toi Edward on va t'expliquer. Me dit Carlisle.  
- Emmett et ton père sont allés voir notre informateur à Seattle.  
- Qu'avez vous découvert?  
- C'est un vampire très puissant qui a transformé Mike et Jessica. Nous ne savons pas encore qui c'est et dans quel but il a fait cela mais s'il se manifeste dans les environs on le saura, nous avons informé tout nos contacts. Une chose est sûre ce vampire n'a pas fait ça sans raisons et il nous faut les découvrir. En attendant la ville est sous notre protection et sous celle des quileutes. Jasper est parti les prévenir. Ils viendront ici demain soir, enfin Jake et ses compagnons.  
- Bien.  
- Heu nous avons également prévenue Tanya et elle sera là demain il faut qu'elle prévienne son clan.  
- Quoi? Tanya? Oh non j'espère qu'elle se tiendra tranquille.  
- Nous la calmerons mon chéri ne t'inquiètes pas! Me dit Esmée avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Quand à Bella nous ne la lâcherons pas ne t'en fais pas.  
- Merci Carlisle. Bon à ce que je vois je n'ai rien d'autre à apprendre je vais voir Bella.  
"Sois prudent" pensèrent-ils à l'unisson.  
J'esquissais un sourire et déposai un baiser sur la joue de ma mère.  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas se ne sont pas deux nouveaux-nés qui me font peur mais plutôt cette nympho de Tanya!  
Je sorti aussi vite que je pus et parti en direction de la maison de Bella en courant. Rosalie était déjà sur les lieux, cachée dans le jardin des Swan.  
- Salut Rose. Comment va Bella?  
- Bien pour quelqu'un qui vit entouré de monstres! Ria-t-elle. Elle est sous la douche et son père regarde la télé au rez de chaussée.  
Percevant ses pensées je m'aventurai sur le sujet qui la préoccupait depuis tant d'années.  
- Elle te fait penser à elle n'est-ce pas?  
Rose prit un visage plus tendu.  
- Beaucoup.  
- Rose elle n'aura pas la même fin!  
- Je sais. Dit-elle en se radoucissant. Elle est plus forte.  
Elle fixait la fenêtre de sa chambre et ses images ainsi que celles de Bella défilaient dans sa tête.  
- Excuse-moi si je te rappelle de mauvais souvenirs.  
Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit.  
- Tu me rappelles juste que j'ai de la chance d'avoir une famille comme la nôtre et surtout de t'avoir comme frère. Ton don m'agace dès fois mais là il est efficace et me permet de me confier même si ce n'est qu'en pensée.  
Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et reprit ce masque impassible qu'on lui connaissait tant.  
- Bella t'attend. Ne perds pas de temps va la rejoindre.  
- Rose...  
"ça va Edward ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je vais me faire réconforter par la grosse brute qui te sert de frère." pensa-t-elle.  
Je ris puis elle fila rapidement dans la nuit. Je m'installai sur le lit de Bella. Je l'entendis dire bonsoir à son père et monter les escaliers. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte elle ne fut même pas surprise de me voir. A croire qu'il était naturel pour elle de voir des vampires passer par sa fenêtre. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de moi et vint se blottir dans mes bras. Elle était épuisée.  
- Tu m'as manqué. Me dit-elle en se collant encore plus contre moi.  
- Je ne suis pas parti longtemps.  
- Je sais mais ça m'a parut une éternité.  
"A moi aussi" pensai-je.  
- Charlie ne t'a pas trop saoulé?  
- Ton père t'aime et il tient à toi c'est normal qu'il prenne quelques précautions.  
- Mouais enfin j'ai eu un peu peur qu'il t'effraye et que tu prennes tes jambes à ton cou.  
- Mon amour je suis quand même plus effrayant que ton père!  
- Alors là je n'en suis pas sûre! Dit-elle en relevant la tête.  
- Quoi je ne t'effrayais pas les premiers temps?  
- Non tu m'irritais! Me dit-elle d'un air suffisant.  
- Ah oui? Je ne l'ai même pas remarqué!  
- Oh espèce de...  
Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que je l'embrassais déjà.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'on disait déjà? Je l'avais chamboulée son coeur battait à une allure folle et ses joues était rosie de plaisir.  
- Que je t'irritais!  
- Ah? C'est vrai...-premier baiser- tu...-deuxième baiser-.. m'irrite ! Troisième baiser.  
- Mon amour il faut que tu te repose demain une grosse journée nous attend!  
- Ah bon?  
- Tu viens à la maison après les cours tu te rappelles?  
- Ben oui et alors?  
- Alors après on a comment dire une petite réunion avec quelques amis pour parler de la situation.  
- Oh et je les connais?  
- Pas tous! Si tu veux on en reparle demain ok? (Je n'avais pas trop envie de lui dire qu'une vampire complètement folle de moi serait là demain.)  
- Mmmh d'accord. Tu reste avec moi cette nuit hein?  
- Bien sûr ma Bella. Je suis là pour veiller sur tes rêves.  
- mmh merci.  
Elle enfoui son visage dans le creux de mon cou et s'endormi ainsi. De mon côté je repensais à tout ces évènements. Tout était arrivé depuis le retour de Bella à Forks. Il fallait découvrir ce qui se tramait, j'avais peur pour Bella peur de la perdre. Elle était forte certes mais pas assez pour affronter encore des problèmes. Je la protègerai nuit et jour. Je lui devais cela, elle m'avait choisi moi, un monstre blasé de l'existence. Elle m'avait fait renaître. Je ne méritai pas tant d'amour pourtant. Rien que pour ça je me devais de faire tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour la protéger du moindre mal. Si ma mort pouvait la sauver définitivement de toute souffrance je mettrais fin à mon existence dans l'instant. Mais pour l'instant elle était là, dans mes bras, paisible. Quel magnifique spectacle que celui auquel j'assistai. La couleur perle de sa peau et le rouge qui teintait son visage angélique m'éblouissait. La douceur satinée de sa peau et son parfum de rose m'enveloppaient d'une délicieuse étreinte. J'étais ivre de cet être si pur qui était mien à présent.


	6. Chapter 6

**BONUS POV Emmett et Rosalie. Chapitre 6  
**1930. Hollywood.

**Emmett:  
**Je venais d'obtenir le poste de superviseur des cascades. Un rêve d'enfant qui devenait enfin réalité. Depuis petit je voulais faire carrière à Hollywood le monde du cinéma, de l'évasion. Malheureusement mes parents n'étant pas riches je dus travailler depuis l'adolescence. Mais une chose me plaisait énormément. Tenter de nouvelles expériences. Surtout physiques que ce soit en voiture, en moto à cheval au bien à pied les cascades et l'entrainement physique faisaient parti de mon quotidien. A la mort de mes parents je partis en Californie et obtint de petits rôles en tant que cascadeur jusqu'à ce que je décroche ce poste. Tout était parfait la seule ombre au tableau s'appelait Rosalie. Actrice adulée d'Hollywood à la réputation de garce. Bon après tout ce n'était pas une petite minette blonde et trop sûre d'elle qui allait m'impressionner. Et puis mon travail serait tellement parfait que personne ne pourrait trouver à redire. Pour ma première matinée j'arrivai à 5h30 sur le plateau et fit connaissance de l'équipe de cascadeurs. Cette journée s'annonçait radieuse.  
**Rose:  
**Ce matin là commençait comme tous les autres. Je me levais en sursaut et en pleurs, m'habillais et partais pour le tournage. Cette époque était tellement dure que j'avais l'impression que c'était quelqu'un d'autre qui occupait mon corps. Jusqu'à ce jour où je fis la rencontre de mon bien aimé. Enfin au début il n'avait rien du bien aimé que j'avais imaginé.  
**Emmett:  
**On m'avait dit que sa beauté dans les films n'était rien comparée à la réalité. C'était vrai. Je vis une déesse entrer sur le plateau avançant tel un félin vers le réalisateur et moi. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer, toute l'équipe serait six pieds sous terre. Tant de froideur dans un corps si beau et doux.  
"ça ne va pas être commode" pensai-je en la voyant devant moi.  
- Rosalie je vous présente Emmett le nouveau chef des cascades! Dit le réalisateur.  
J'étais dans l'impossibilité de répondre devant tant d'élégance et de froideur.  
- Enchantée. Elle m'avait à peine regardé en disant cela et s'était de suite tourné vers le réalisateur. Bien on commence à tourner quand?  
- Dans 30min. Le temps de vous changer.  
- Très bien.  
Avant de partir vers sa loge elle croisa mon regard et ses yeux me clouèrent sur place.  
- Je m'excuse Emmett. Vous savez elle n'en a pas l'air mais Rosalie est quelqu'un de très doux et gentil.  
- Ah oui? Elle m'a plutôt l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère!  
- Oh comme toute les femmes mon cher!  
Nous nous mîmes à rire, mais cette créature m'avait ensorcelé.  
**Rose:  
**Dans ma loge je repensai à cette rencontre. Il ne m'avait même pas décroché un mot le goujat. Par contre il m'avait reluquée depuis mon entrée sur le plateau. J'admets que les gens me trouvent effrayante ou perturbante, mais de là à être impoli. Bref ce n'était pas un simple cascadeur qui allait perturber mon travail si parfait. Encore une journée à faire semblant d'exister j'étais fatiguée de tout cela. Le tournage terminé je repartais en direction de ma loge lorsqu'il me héla.  
- Mademoiselle Rosalie! Attendez s'il vous plait!  
En me retournant je vis cet individu qui me rattrapait en courant. Je dû l'admettre, il était beau garçon et il se mouvait avec grâce et puissance.  
- Vous êtes?  
J'avais décidé de faire l'idiote et l'ignorer légèrement pour pouvoir discerner quelles étaient ses intentions.  
- Heu Emmett on s'est rencontrés ce matin.  
- Ah oui?  
- Je voulais m'excuser pour mon comportement. En fait quand je vous ai vu je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris...je suis désolé de ne pas avoir ouvert la bouche.  
- Oh ça? Ce n'est rien mais merci de vous excuser, d'habitude les gens ne s'approche pas de moi comme vous venez de le faire.  
- Oui c'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre. Me répondit-il avec un sourire ravageur.  
Un silence gênant s'installai je commençais à me retourner.  
- Dites moi seriez-vous d'accord si je vous invitais à sortir un de ces soirs?  
J'étais décontenancée. Les gens ne me parlaient pas même si j'aurais aimé qu'ils le fassent quelque chose chez moi les dérangeai et je savais quoi. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un me parlait comme si j'existais enfin moi Rose pas la Rosalie du cinéma. J'étais bloquée ne sachant quoi dire. Il fallait que je me ressaisisse.  
- Je n'aurais pas dû...commença-t-il.  
- Non enfin je veux dire oui. Excusez- moi. Oui je serais très heureuse de sortir avec vous un soir. .  
Ses yeux malicieux s'illuminèrent.  
- Très bien que pensez-vous de finir la semaine tranquillement et de se voir vendredi soir après le travail?  
- Vendredi c'est parfait. Où m'emmènerez-vous?  
- J'espère que vous aimez être surprise?  
- Oh oui j'adore ça!  
- Et bien c'est parfait à demain sur le plateau et sinon à vendredi.  
Il m'adressa un clin d'œil avant de s'éloigner les mains dans les poches et les yeux dans le vague. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. L'aurais-je troublé? Je venais d'accepter l'invitation de ce garçon sans même avoir hésité. Mon dieu qu'avais-je fais? Oh après tout je n'avais plus rien ni personne à perdre, alors autant essayer de nouvelles expérience comme sortir avec un cascadeur.  
**Emmett:  
**Je voulais vraiment réparer cette erreur d'impolitesse avec elle. Je décidais donc de l'inviter un soir histoire d'enterrer la hache de guerre. Et quelle a été ma surprise quand elle me répondit: "je serais très heureuse de sortir avec vous un soir". Je ressentais une sensation étrange au plus profond de moi. Comme si cette fille avait réveillé en moi l'homme que j'étais vraiment. Attendre une semaine pour être enfin seul avec elle, allait être très dur. Ce qui m'étonna c'est qu'elle avait accepté sans se poser de questions. Elle était peut-être vraiment gentille comme me l'avait dit le réalisateur.  
**Rose:  
**La semaine passa étrangement vite. Je me réveillai certes en sursaut mais mes les larmes s'étaient estompées. Emmett et moi ne nous croisions que quelques minutes par-ci par-là mais c'était assez pour que mon cœur s'emballe à chacun de ses regards ou de ses mots. Sa bouche, sa démarche, ses yeux rieurs, tout en lui m'hypnotisait. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il avait prévu pour notre rendez-vous mais j'étais excitée comme une puce. J'allais sortir de ce monde et vivre. Même si cela ne devait pas durer au moins j'aurais eu un instant de répit à ma souffrance continuelle. Ce sentiment s'était apaisé depuis quelques jours. Je ne savais pas trop d'où cela venait mais je m'en fichais, j'étais bien.  
**Emmett:  
**Le jour j était enfin arrivé. Tout était près pour la surprise de Rosalie. J'appréhendais tout de même sa réaction. Ne pouvant pas aller dans un restaurant bondé ou autre lieux public à cause de sa notoriété, j'avais demandé à un ami restaurateur à ses heures perdues, d'ouvrir son petit restaurant juste pour nous deux. Etant à l'abri de tous regards indiscrets, j'espérais qu'elle pourrait enfin se dévoiler à moi. Après le restaurant j'allais l'emmener danser dans un club clandestin où on pouvait écouter de la musique exotique. Dans ce club tout le monde se fichait de qui vous étiez. C'était l'endroit idéal pour elle.  
**Rose:  
**Le vendredi matin j'arrivai avec 15 min de retard sur le tournage. C'était la première fois que ça m'arrivait. J'avais eu du mal à me décider sur la tenue que je porterais le soir. J'avais opté pour ma robe à bretelle rouge avec un boléro en dentelle noire et mes plus hauts talons vernis. Je voulais être parfaite pour lui. J'avais emporté le tout afin de me changer après le travail et ne pas perdre 1 min. Heureusement que le réalisateur me connaissait bien. Il retarda le tournage pour moi. Quand je ressorti de ma loge, prête à tourner, je percutai de plein fouet Emmett dans ma précipitation. Il me rattrapa d'un bras et me releva vers lui délicatement. C'était la première fois que nous échangions un contact physique et je cru défaillir. Ses bras si puissants autour de ma taille, son torse musclé contre moi et son parfum, tout m'enivrait.  
- Oula faut faire attention. Vous êtes en retard?  
- Heu...oui...désolée.  
- Si je vous lâche vous allez tenir sur vos jambes?  
- Oui merci.  
- Heu vous vous agrippez à ma chemise là!  
Je n'avais pas remarqué que moi je ne l'avais pas lâché. Mes mains étaient crispées sur son col. Je dû me résoudre à les enlever rapidement avant de passer pour une idiote.  
- Oh je suis désolée.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, si j'avais eu le temps je serai resté plus longtemps comme ça, mais il faut que j'y aille là!  
Je rougis de honte mais aussi de plaisir. Ainsi ce contact lui avait plu.  
- Je passe vous prendre vers 18h30 à votre loge?  
- Oui c'est très bien.  
- Ok bon à tout à l'heure alors!  
- A ce soir et encore merci pour le sauvetage.  
- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. Si vous voulez tomber appellez moi.  
Il s'en alla en m'adressant le plus beau des sourire ravageur qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je dû me concentrer beaucoup plus que d'habitude pour jouer mon rôle correctement. Le dernier clap de la journée fut un soulagement. Je me précipitais vers ma loge et me préparais.  
**Emmett:  
**Mon dieu que la journée avait été longue. Surtout qu'après Rose me soit tombée dans les bras ce matin. La chute l'avait surement perturbée mais moi c'était cette proximité. Son corps si fragile avait été un vrai régal à rattraper. Tellement légère qu'un bras m'avait suffit pour la relever. Quand ses mains agrippèrent mon col et m'approchant encore un peu plus d'elle, je du me contrôler pour ne pas l'embrasser. L'heure était arrivée d'aller la chercher. Heureusement que j'eu le temps de me changer avant cela me permis de me relaxer. J'avais pris dans ma poche la bague de ma mère ne sachant pas trop ce que je faisais. J'avais simplement le pressentiment que cette bague devait être sur moi ce soir. Le studio se vidait, il n'y avait presque plus personne. Je frappai à sa porte et celle-ci s'ouvrit sur elle.  
- Bonsoir. Me dit-elle de sa voix si douce.  
- B..bonsoir. Hum hum excusez moi je vous ai pris pour une déesse.  
- Excuse acceptée.  
- Vous êtes resplendissante ce soir.  
- Merci. Vous êtes très élégant aussi.  
- Merci. Nous y allons?  
- Je vous suis.  
Je lui offris mon bras et nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma voiture.  
- Alors ai-je droit à un indice?  
- j'espère que vous avez faim?  
- Oh oui mais vous savez si vous voulez qu'on soit tranquille...  
- Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ce soir vous êtes juste Rose une belle inconnue au bras d'un homme qui n'a d'yeux que pour vous.  
Elle rougit puis se figea.  
- Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faites Emmett?  
- Oh oui croyez moi.  
Je me garai devant le restaurant et la fis descendre de voiture. En entrant elle pu découvrir un endroit charmant, vide de curieux. Il n'y avait que mon ami restaurateur, le chef et une serveuse.  
- Oh mon dieu Emmett qu'avez vous fait?  
- Je vous présente Carlisle Cullen un vieil ami de ma famille. Il est médecin mais en ce moment la cuisine le passionne.  
- Bonsoir Rosalie. Ravie de vous rencontrer.  
- Bonsoir Mr Cullen. Dites-moi entre la cuisine et la médecine il y a une sacrée différence non? Ria-t-elle.  
- Et oui que voulez vous la médecine est très stressante donc de temps à autre je m'occupe autrement. Ca fait un bien fou. Je vous ai réservé cette table près de la cheminée, je sais que nous sommes en Californie mais je trouve ça plus accueillant.  
- C'est parfait Carlisle merci.  
- De rien Emmett. Alors ce soir au menu je vous propose un dîner entièrement français cela vous convient-il?  
- Oh Mr Cullen c'est vraiment formidable je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'y goûter!  
- Bien. Et Rosalie appelez moi Carlisle je vous en prie.  
- Très bien merci Carlisle.  
Il s'éloigna de nous et alla passer la commande au chef. J'ignorais encore ce qu'il allait nous concocter mais je savais que ça allait être délicieux. Rosalie était émerveillée. J'étais heureux de la voir ainsi.  
- Ca vous va comme endroit?  
- Oh Emmett si vous saviez comme je suis contente. Vous êtes un homme très surprenant vous savez?  
- Oui je sais. Lui répondis-je en riant.  
- C'est la première fois depuis très longtemps que je vais dîner sans photographe journaliste et autres autour de moi.  
Elle m'adressa un sourire radieux. Ses yeux brillaient de joie.  
- Alors parlez-moi un peu de vous Rose.  
Son visage s'assombrit.  
- Vous voulez savoir quelque chose en particulier? Me dit-elle en baissant la tête.  
- Et bien avez vous de la famille? Vos envies, vos rêves? En fait j'aimerais tout savoir de vous!  
- J'aimerais tout vous dire mais vous devez savoir la plupart grâce aux journaux non?  
- Je ne lis pas ces absurdités. et puis rien ne vaut la vérité sortie de votre bouche!  
Une fois de plus je la fis rougir. Elle s'apaisa, pris sa respiration et commença son récit.  
- Je n'ai plus de famille. Mon père travaillant beaucoup nous a abandonnées ma sœur et moi quand nous étions enfants, nous laissant seule face à notre mère alcoolique et dépressive. J'ai du élever isabelle presque seule. N'ayant plus d'argent pour nourrir ma petite sœur j'ai travaillé comme figurante dans des petits films. Ma mère est décédée peu de temps après.  
Elle marqua une pause. Ce sujet était douloureux pour elle.  
- Excusez moi si je vous...  
- Non Emmett je suis contente que vous soyez au courant de tout cela. Je n'en ai jamais parlé à personne ça me fait du bien.  
- Et votre sœur ?  
- Elle rentrait de l'école et un chauffard la percutée. Elle est morte sur le coup. Elle avait 15ans.  
- Oh Rose je suis vraiment désolé.  
- C'était il y a longtemps ne vous en faites pas. J'ai toujours eu du mal à surmonter cette perte mais aujourd'hui je sais que j'ai une chance d'avancer et de faire enfin mon deuil. Et cela je vous le dois. Je sais qu'on ne se connait pas depuis longtemps mais j'ai confiance en vous.  
- Merci. Je dois admettre que moi aussi j'éprouve cela. Je comprends votre souffrance mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais jeune, donc ce que vous avez ressenti toutes ces années je le comprends tout à fait.  
La serveuse s'approcha et nous servi nos apéritifs. Le sujet étant difficile je décidais de changer et de lui parler de ma passion pour mon métier et l'interrogeais sur plein de choses. Ses fleurs et sa couleur préférées par exemple. Le dîner était somptueusement délicieux. Rosalie était aux anges cela se voyait elle riait aux éclats. Cette soirée était vraiment la plus belle de toute ma vie.  
**Rose:  
**J'étais tellement bien en sa compagnie que nous n'avions pas vu l'heure passer. Le dîner terminé nous saluâmes Carlisle et prirent congés. Une fois dans la voiture Emmett se pencha vers moi, pris ma main et y déposa un léger baiser.  
- Puis-je vous emmenez quelque part pour finir cette charmante soirée?  
- Je n'ai pas envie qu'elle se termine cette soirée Emmett.  
il m'emmena dans un club clandestin apparemment. Un groupe cubain jouait des airs envoutant et rythmé. Je n'avais jamais vu un endroit pareil. Tout le monde était décontracté et joyeux. Personne ne parut me reconnaitre ou alors les gens s'en fichaient, ce qui me convenait parfaitement. Emmett me prit par la main et m'emmena au centre de la piste de danse. Une musique que je ne connaissais pas commença.  
- Qu'est ce que c'est?  
- De la salsa. C'est une musique interdite on ne peut en entendre qu'ici. Ca vous plait?  
- Oui j'aime beaucoup c'est très...je n'ai pas de mots.  
- Alors ne dites rien et venez danser avec moi.  
- Oh Emmett je ne sais pas si...  
- Mais si vous vous en sortirez très bien.  
Il me prit par les hanches et se colla contre moi. Il mit un de mes bras autour de son cou et me prit mon autre main qu'il emprisonna dans l'une des siennes. Son autre bras s'enroula autour de ma taille et sa main effleura mes reins. L'électricité m'envahit. Ce rythme, sa peau si douce, ses bras si fort autour de moi. J'étais complètement à sa merci. Il me fit tournoyer sur la piste m'écartant de lui pour mieux me recoller contre lui. Il releva ma jambe contre la sienne me soulevant ma robe jusqu'à la limite de mes bas. Il avait sa main sur mes portes jarretelles et cela ne me dérangeait absolument pas. Je savais que ce n'était pas convenable comme attitude mais je m'en fichais. Tout le monde ici agissait comme ça. Pourquoi pas moi on ne le remarquerait pas si je l'embrassais. Ses yeux brûlaient

de désir je le voyais. Il me fit cambrer me relevant brutalement et m'attira contre sa bouche. Ses lèvres effleurèrent mes tempes et descendirent jusqu'à mon cou. Un feu dévorant me parcourait. Je relevais sa tête et plongea mon regard incandescent dans le sien. Mes lèvres alors prirent d'assaut les siennes. Il me resserra encore plus contre lui au point de sentir tout son être contre moi. Je rougis de plaisir à ce contact. Il passa sa langue sur ma lèvre supérieure et je lui ouvris le passage. Nos langues ainsi entremêlées, dansaient elles aussi sur un rythme endiablé. Nous dûmes nous arrêter avant de nous consumer entièrement et de provoquer un scandale. Il m'accompagna à une table dans un coin de la salle et s'assit tout contre moi ne me lâchant ni du regard ni de la main. Je venais de recevoir mon premier vrai baiser.  
**Emmett:  
**Je venais de prendre conscience d'une chose: cette femme serait celle avec qui je passerai le reste de ma vie. J'en étais sûre. Le feu s'étant légèrement apaisé je lui proposai de la raccompagner. Nous sortîmes du club et nous arrêtâmes devant la voiture.  
- Faut-il vraiment rentrer? Me dit-elle déçue.  
- Je veux agir correctement avec toi et pour cela il vaut mieux que je te raccompagne chez toi.  
- Est-ce que l'on pourrait se revoir? J'ai passé une soirée inoubliable.  
- Je compte bien te revoir tout les jours et passer plus qu'une simple soirée en ta compagnie.  
Je mis un genou à terre et sortit l'écrin appartenant à ma mère.  
- Rosalie je t'aime et je souhaite te rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ma vie. Je sais que c'est encore tôt mais je sais que c'est toi l'élue de mon cœur et que tu es la seule à pouvoir illuminer mes jours. Veux-tu m'épouser?  
- Oh mon dieu Emmett! OUIIII!!!!!  
C'est en pleurant qu'elle se jeta dans mes bras. Pour la deuxième fois de la journée je la relevais et la remis sur ses pieds. Elle pleurait de joie et moi aussi. C'était l'instant le plus merveilleux de ma vie. elle enfouit son visage en larmes dans mon cou et je l'enlaçai tendrement quand j'entendis un cri aigu tout près de mon oreille et une douleur me transperça la gorge. J'ouvris les yeux et vit deux individus mordre Rosalie. Elle s'écroula au sol. L'autre continuait de me mordre. J'avais horriblement mal. Une brûlure commença à se répandre en moi.  
- Vite tirons nous d'ici les gens du club nous on entendus. Dit l'un des deux.  
- Et la fille? On l'emporte pour s'amuser?  
- Non pas le temps laisse la crever tant pis.  
- Roh dommage elle est trop mignonne.  
Ils partirent à une vitesse inhumaine. Je baissais les yeux et découvrit ma Rose par terre ensanglantée. La douleur était insupportable mais je ne devais pas la laisser ainsi. Je pris son corps inanimé et la mis dans la voiture. Je m'installai au volant et essayais de conduire jusqu'au restaurant de Carlisle. Lui seul pouvait m'aider. C'était le seul médecin en qui j'avais confiance. Malheureusement la douleur me fit percuter un arbre à 200 mètres de l'établissement. Avant de perdre connaissance je pris la bague et l'enfila au doigt de mon amour éteinte dans mes bras.  
**Rose:  
**Je me réveillais dans une chambre obscurcie par de grands rideaux de velours. Une femme était assise à côté de moi.  
- Qui êtes-vous? Demandai-je.  
- Je m'appelle Esmée je suis l'épouse de Carlisle.  
- Où suis-je?  
- Vous êtes dans notre demeure. A l'extérieur de la ville. Vous vous souvenez de ce qui c'est passé?  
- Mais je ne suis pas...enfin je devrais être morte? J'ai eu si mal.  
- Très bien vous vous souvenez. Ecoutez ce que je vais vous dire n'est pas facile à entendre...  
- Attendez où est-il? Où est Emmett?  
- Je suis là!  
Il venait d'entrer en compagnie de Carlisle. Je me levais et me jetais dans ses bras ce qui le fit reculer jusqu'au mur et détruisit celui-ci.  
- Voilà c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler! Me dit Esmée en riant.  
- Oh mon dieu mon amour tu n'as rien?  
- Mais non Rose je suis comme toi ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui nous est arrivé?  
- Vous avez été attaqué par des vampires. Dit Carlisle.  
Esmée m'expliqua ce qui c'était passé et comment Emmett avait surmonté la douleur pour nous conduire jusqu'à Carlisle. Ce dernier entendant la voiture percuter l'arbre nous avait transportés jusque chez lui et avait constaté les morsures. Il avait achevé notre transformation, nous avait sauvés dans un sens. Tout ceci ne me choquais pas j'étais même plutôt soulagée d'entendre que ma vie allait changer définitivement. Et le plus merveilleux était que mon amour, Emmett soit à mes côtés. Nous avions gagné plus qu'une simple union de 30 ou 40 ans. Nous avions l'opportunité d'être ensemble pour l'éternité. Je regardais ma main gauche et vis la bague scintillante à mon annulaire. Emmett me prit la main et une décharge me traversa le corps. Je levai les yeux vers Emmett et lui sourit. Notre vie commençait.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7 : Jalousie.  
**Le lendemain matin Bella commençait à s'agiter. Son réveil se faisait en douceur d'habitude mais là son corps s'agitait dans tous les sens. En la touchant je compris pourquoi et cela me fit rire. Elle rêvait de moi.  
- Edward! Cria-t-elle.  
J'eus juste le temps de me cacher dans son dressing avant que Charlie passe la porte.  
- Bella ça va?  
Elle se releva et me cherchait des yeux.  
- Bella il y avait quelqu'un dans la chambre?  
- Non bien sûr que non papa! Elle esquissa un sourire quand elle vit la porte de son dressing entrouverte.  
- Mouais. Tu es sûre que ça va?  
- Oui c'est rien j'ai juste rêvé.  
- Mmh d'Edward apparemment. Bon excuse moi mais j'ai un coup de fil à passer.  
- Ok.  
Une foi Charlie parti je pu sortir de ma cachette. Bella éclata de rire.  
- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle?  
- C'est juste qu'on se croirait dans un film où le père chasse tous les garçons de la chambre de sa traînée de fille.  
- Quand même Bella ça n'a rien à voir. D'abord tu n'es pas une traînée et puis il n'y a qu'un garçon. De plus ton père ne m'a pas trouvé.  
- Un jour il y arrivera peut-être.  
- Oui et c'est même peut-être pour aujourd'hui si je ne pars pas de suite!  
- Ben pourquoi il est au téléphone? Et après il part donc reste.  
- Il est en train de parler à Carlisle, il veut savoir où je suis. Distrait le j'ai besoin d'environ une minute ou deux.  
- Ok vas-y fonce!  
Bella descendit les escaliers en courant et appela son père. Je sautais de la fenêtre et coupais par la forêt. Une minute 20 après j'étais chez moi à côté de Carlisle.  
- Ecoutez Charlie il sort justement de la douche je vais pouvoir vous le passer. Dit Carlisle.  
Je pris le combiné qu'il me tendait.  
- Allô! Dis-je.  
- Allô heu Edward?  
- Oui c'est vous Charlie?  
- Oui heu dis moi ma question va te paraître bête mais tu étais où il y a dix minutes?  
- Sous la douche et avant je faisais mon jogging.  
Emmett qui avait assisté à la scène éclata de rire et se tourna vers Rose.  
- Tu parles d'un jogging! Moi j'appelle ça fuir la belle-famille!  
- Roh tais-toi. Tu l'embêtes trop depuis le début.  
Il chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de Rose et ils quittèrent la pièce main dans la main.  
- Bon Edward je ne te retiens pas plus.  
- Chef Swan il y a un problème pour que vous m'appeliez si tôt?  
- Non du tout. Répondit-il gêné. Je m'assurais juste que vous alliez bien. Bon au revoir.  
Je n'eu même pas le temps de répondre qu'il avait déjà raccroché. Carlisle se tourna vers moi.  
- Et bien la journée commence bien dis-moi?  
- Désolé je ne savais pas qu'il avait aussi peu confiance en sa fille.  
- C'est en les hormones de sa fille qu'il n'a pas confiance!  
- Oh va falloir être prudents à l'avenir. Je n'ai pas envie de finir en cellule.  
Carlisle éclata de rire et je me joignis à lui.  
- C'est le fait que Tanya vienne ce soir qui vous fait rire? Demanda Esmée qui venait d'entrer en compagnie d'Alice.  
- Maman tu viens de me pourrir la journée. Lui répondis-je.  
- Ce n'est pas Esmée qui va te la pourrir Ed!  
- Alice pitié dis-moi que tu as vu que Tanya ne pouvait pas venir?  
- Perdu! Regarde.  
Mon dieu ce que je vis m'horrifia. Une vision à la fois stressante et carrément comique. Certes personne n'allait mourir mais ça risquait d'être intéressant pour certains.  
- Bon prévenez tout le monde. Je suppose que personne ne veut louper ça! Dis-je résigné.  
- T'as prévenu Bella?  
- Non j'étais trop occupé à persuader son père que je suis un honnête homme!  
- Ouh alors c'est clair je vais sonner le rassemblement. Ria Alice.  
J'avais la journée entière pour annoncer la venue de Tanya à Bella. Elle connaissait déjà les quileutes et peut-être même leur secret mais elle n'avait aucune idée de qui était Tanya et de ce qu'elle risquait de subir ce soir. Une fois changé je passai prendre Bella chez elle. Son père était déjà parti.  
- Salut. Me dit-elle en entrant dans la voiture.  
- Salut.  
- Alors toujours en vie?  
- On peut dire ça comme ça oui. Je suis rentré juste à temps.  
- Mais pourquoi tu n'es pas parti plus tôt? T'aurais pu te faire attraper par Charlie.  
- Je te rappelle que ta famille a un je ne sais quoi qui fait que je ne peux pas clairement lire en vous.  
- Charlie aussi tu crois?  
- Apparemment. J'ai su qu'il venait voir si tu était seule dans ta chambre mais quand il a parlé du coup de fil je n'ai absolument rien perçu.  
- Heureusement que tu cours vite! Ria-t-elle.  
Nous étions arrivé au lycée. Il fallait que je lui dise.  
- Au fait tu as prévenue Charlie que tu passais la semaine chez nous?  
- Oui et bizarrement il n'y a vu aucun inconvénient. Tant que je dors avec Alice bien sur! Elle m'adressa un clin d'oeil.  
- J'ai du faire bonne impression au téléphone ce matin.  
- C'est génial on va passer la semaine ensemble 24h/24!  
- heu faudra que tu dormes un peu mon amour. Et puis après ce soir je ne sais pas si tu voudras toujours rester.  
- Pourquoi tu dis ça?  
- Tu sais que Jake vient ce soir?  
- Ben oui tu me l'a dis. C'est normal la meute doit être informée pour Jess et Mike.  
- Donc t'es au courant pour eux?  
- Oui Jake est mon meilleur ami on se dit tout. Bon allez crache le morceau qui c'est qui viens ce soir?  
- Tanya.  
- C'est qui cette Tanya?  
J'hésitais à en dire plus mais il le fallait. Malheureusement l'heure d'aller en cours avait sonné.  
- Je te vois tout à l'heure, je t'expliquerai.  
- Mouais t'as intérêt sinon je demande à Alice.  
- Non surtout pas! S'il te plaît attends mes explications.  
- Ok à tout à l'heure.  
Elle déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue ce qui me redonna courage. Je surveillai quand même les pensées d'Alice au cas où Bella serait trop curieuse. Arrivé le premier à la cantine, je m'installai à une table et commençai à réfléchir à la façon d'aborder le sujet "Tanya". Bella me rejoint l'air anxieux. Pourtant Alice n'avait rien dit.  
- ça va?  
- ça ira mieux quand tu m'auras tout dit sur cette fille!  
- Bon écoute je veux que tu saches qu'il ne c'est jamais rien passé avec elle. A son grand regret d'ailleurs.  
Bella était devenue toute rouge comme quand je l'agaçai. Mauvais signe.  
- Alors pourquoi tu hésites à m'en parler?  
- Parce qu'elle a toujours voulu tenter quelque chose avec moi et que quand elle va nous voir ensemble ce soir j'ai un peu peur pour toi.  
- Ah tu as peur pour moi hein?  
La colère montait en elle. C'était magnifique de la voir comme ça. Je prenais plaisir finalement mes craintes s'envolaient en la voyant ainsi.  
- Bella tu es...  
- Quoi? Je suis quoi?  
- Tu es jalouse ou je rêve?  
- Oh! Alors là n'importe quoi! Jalouse de quoi? Pff!  
- Je sais pas. Après tout tu as raison ce n'est qu'un vampire ultra sexy et...  
- Sexy?  
J'éclatais de rire en voyant Bella piquer sa crise. Réflexion faite, elle ne risquait rien face à Tanya. C'était plutôt l'inverse.  
- Bon calme toi. Je t'aime et tu le sais très bien. Cette fille est une folle.  
- Très bien je me calme. Explique.  
- Bien en fait elle croit que je lui résiste pour attiser le désir en elle. A chaque fois qu'elle me voit c'est une vraie furie. Elle se jette sur moi, essaye de m'embrasser une fois elle m'a même tendu un piège. Elle s'est introduite dans ma chambre et quand je suis entré elle était totalement nue sur mon lit.  
- Tu te fous de moi? Tu l'avais pas entendue?  
- Non elle ne pensait pas du tout à ça, elle a fait diversion si tu préfères.  
- Et toi tu es resté de marbre devant elle?  
- Tu voulais que je fasse quoi? J'allais pas céder ça aurait été pire après. Cette fille est une vraie plaie.  
- Mouais.  
- Quoi tu ne me crois pas?  
- Si bien sûr que si. Excuse moi je ne sais pas pourquoi je réagis comme ça.  
- Tu es jalouse. Lui dis-je avec un sourire en coin.  
- Oui bon si tu veux.  
Je plongeais mes yeux dans les siens et posais ma main sur sa joue. Elle m'embrassa délicatement et se recula.  
- J'adore quand tu t'énerves tu le sais ça?  
- Tu vas vraiment m'adorer ce soir alors. Je crois que si elle t'approche je ne répondrais plus de rien.  
- Il me tarde de voir ça. Riais-je. Bella?  
- Oui?  
- Je suis désolé de ne pas t'avoir prévenu plus tôt, mais j'avais peur que tu le prennes mal et que tu...  
- Que je m'en aille? Edward il t'en faudra beaucoup plus pour te débarrasser de moi.  
- Mais j'y pense ton "ex" sera là ce soir.  
- Oui je suis trop contente d'ailleurs. Si l'autre nympho nous embête je lâche les chiens. Ria-t-elle.  
- Tu connais leur secret depuis longtemps?  
- Bien sûr depuis petite. J'ai grandi avec Jake j'ai assisté à sa mutation. On se dit tout on est comme frère et soeur.  
- Mais pour lui...enfin je veux dire, il ressent la même chose pour toi?  
- Il a une copine depuis un moment déjà. Leah. Elle fait partie de la meute elle aussi. Elle est très gentille. Ah toi aussi t'es jaloux!  
- Pas du tout je me renseigne c'est tout.  
- Mais oui c'est ça.  
Elle avait raison je la voulais pour moi seul.  
- Bon tu as préparé tes affaires parce que je te préviens une fois que tu seras avec moi je ne te lâche plus.  
- T'inquiètes pas pour ça. Mes affaires sont prêtes. Mais tu sais je ne dormirais pas avec toi.  
- Quoi? Pourquoi?  
Nous étions arrivé en cours. Nous nous installâmes et Bella déchira un papier, griffonna quelque chose dessus et me le donna.  
"J'ai dis à mon père que je dormirais avec Alice donc il ne faut pas lui mentir. Et puis il y a tes parents et toute ta famille dans la maison."  
J'esquissai un sourire. Elle ne savait pas que toute la maison était insonorisée pour les vampires. Je lui répondis donc.  
"Mes appartements sont insonorisés si c'est de ça que tu as peur!"  
"C'est bien mais ça ne choque pas tes parents qu'on soit ensemble? Enfin dans la même chambre?"  
Je la regardai, elle s'inquiétait de chose moins importantes que celle auxquelles elle devait faire face tous les jours. Je lui repris le papier.  
"Esmée et Carlisle sont heureux pour nous ils savent que nous sommes "adultes". Ils respectent l'intimité des personnes et crois moi ils t'aiment comme leur propre fille. Donc on ne va pas te faire dormir ailleurs que dans mon lit. Et puis on est pas obligé de faire... que tu soit à côté de moi me suffit mon amour. Maintenant si tu veux faire autrement tu es libre".  
Elle releva la tête vers moi et mis sa main sur la mienne.  
"Je veux m'endormir et me réveiller à tes côtés toutes les nuits de mon existence. Je t'interdis de me laisser dormir seule." Pensa-t-elle.  
Je lui répondis d'un sourire radieux. Son coeur eut encore un raté. J'étais impatient de rentrer à présent, je voulais lui montrer ma chambre et toute la partie de la maison m'appartenant. Elle avait toujours sa main sur la mienne.  
"ça te dis de rentrer plus tôt? J'ai beaucoup de choses à te montrer."  
" Oui. De toute façon tu me fera réviser donc c'est pas grave si on sèche."  
" Très bien prends un air fatigué je m'occupe du reste."  
J'interpellais le prof et lui expliquais que Bella ne se sentait pas bien et qu'il fallait que je la ramène. Le don de persuasion chez les vampires était très développé. Le prof accepta et nous pûmes ainsi nous éclipser. Après avoir pris ses affaires chez elle, nous arrivâmes à la villa. Jasper et Emmett nous accueillirent.  
"Il faut que j'ai une conversation avec lui. Je sais pas quoi lui dire mais après tout il sort avec un membre de ma famille et je crois que la tradition veut que.."  
- C'est bon Jazz son père m'a déjà fait la leçon laisse tomber!  
- Oh désolé. Bon ben tu sais ce que t'as à faire c'est bien. De toute façon je te connais je te fais confiance. Salut ma Bella ça va?  
- Oui Jazz je suis super contente de passer la semaine avec vous tous.  
Elle se pencha vers lui le serra dans ses bras et chuchota à son oreille:  
- En particulier avec toi on va pouvoir apprendre à se connaître enfin.  
- J'en suis très heureux aussi. Alice a prévu tout un programme pour toute la famille je préfère te prévenir c'est mon devoir de te protéger!Lui dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.  
Bella rit à ses paroles. Emmett la prit dans ses bras tel une poupée de chiffon.  
- Alors p'tite soeur prête pour une semaine de folie?  
- Heu Emmett tu m'étouffes!  
- Oh désolé.  
Il la reposa par terre et avec Jazz commencèrent à me fixer, l'air malicieux.  
"Y'en a un qui va s'éclater pendant une semaine!!" Pensa Emmett.  
"Heureusement que les murs sont épais je crois que je ne supporterai pas..."  
- Bon ça va tout les deux commencez pas ok?  
- Désolé. Dirent-ils à l'unisson avant d'éclater de rire.  
Carlisle, Rosalie et Esmée étaient partis chasser. Alice arriva près de nous en sautillant.  
- Oh Bella c'est génial. Tu va voir on va s'éclater. Viens je te montre les aménagements que j'ai fais pour toi.  
- Alice il ne fallait pas. C'est juste une semaine tu sais.  
Avec les garçons nous regardions Bella partir au bras d'Alice avec un air compatissant. Alice avait redécoré ma chambre et avait réaménagé un côté du dressing pour que Bella puisse s'installer. L'après midi passa relativement vite. Nous parlions de choses et d'autres tous les cinq. Emmett toujours à deux doigt de sortir une phrase gênante et à faire des blagues rien que pour voir Bella devenir rouge de colère et de gêne. Alice exubérante mais tellement heureuse d'avoir enfin une amie et cobaye. Et Jasper. Ses yeux brillaient de joie et d'admiration envers Bella. Il était tellement heureux de la voir ainsi avec nous. Libre, joyeuse et sans peur. Elle faisait désormais partie de nous et cela le comblait. Le reste de la famille arriva et nous pûmes préparer le salon pour les invités de ce soir. La tension montait d'un cran. Nous étions amis avec les quileutes. Mais avoir des loup-garous dans la maison est toujours un peu stressant. Ce n'était pourtant pas cela qui nous inquiétait le plus. Mais c'était bel et bien l'arrivée de Tanya. Tout le monde se demandait comment elle allait réagir face à Bella. Même si je savais que Bella ne risquait rien vu son caractère et les molosses qui l'entoureraient, j'avais tout de même peur que Tanya la blesse en parole. Nous attendions tous dans le salon sauf Alice et Bella qui étaient dans le dressing.  
POV BELLA:  
- Alice il me faut une tenue pour qu'Edward reste concentré sur moi!  
- Bella il ne faut pas t'inquiéter. Edward est tout le temps concentré sur toi.  
- Oui mais...  
- Oui je sais tu veux rendre jalouse Tanya. J'avais compris. Tu vas réussir grâce à ce que je t'ai acheté hier.  
- Oh Alice t'es géniale.  
- Tiens ça t'iras comme un gant.  
J'ouvris le paquet qu'elle me tendit et je vis un bustier noir avec des lacets rouges sur le devant.  
- Heu Alice ça fait un peu...  
- Mais non une fois que tu l'auras enfilé avec ce pantalon ça va faire trop classe.  
Alice avait raison c'était très joli. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de porter ce genre de chose mais je dois avouer que l'on se sens plus sure de soi dedans.  
- Bon tu es prête Tanya viens d'arriver. Elle descend de voiture.  
- Je suis prête. On y va.  
J'inspirai et sorti de la pièce. Arrivée en haut de l'escalier la sonnette retentit.  
Fin POV Bella  
Esmée se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Tanya radieuse l'embrassa et fixa automatiquement son regard sur moi. Tout se passa tellement vite. Elle entra en poussant tout le monde sur son passage et se jeta sur moi m'embrassant fougueusement. Je sentis alors l'odeur de Bella près de moi. Oh non elle assistait à la scène. Soudain un bruit sourd retenti et Tanya s'écarta de moi se frottant la tête de sa main.  
- Touche le encore une fois et je te plante chérie!  
Tanya se retourna doucement. Bella avait décroché du mur une épée que Carlisle avait ramené de Tolède dans ses voyages, et l'avait frappée. Elle n'avait pas craint une seconde la réaction de cette furie. Je voyais les yeux de Tanya s'assombrir.


	8. Chapter 8

**Salut voilà un de mes chapitres préférés j'espère qu'il va vous plaire et que vous allez prendre autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire!!!**

**Chapitre 8 : première soirée.  
**- Tu m'as frappée? Toi? Une stupide petite humaine!  
- Je n'hésiterais pas à recommencer si tu l'approches encore une fois.  
- Oh c'est ta propriété c'est ça? Lui répondit-elle ironiquement.  
- Edward est à moi jusqu'à ce qu'il décide le contraire!  
- Ce que tu es idiote ma pauvre enfant! Edward et moi c'est beaucoup plus que ce que tu viens de voir. Si tu savais le nombre de fois où...  
- Tanya ça suffit! Cria Jasper. Laisse Bella tranquille ou tu auras à faire à moi compris?  
- Waouh t'as couché avec tout les mâles de la famille? Bravo je reconnais que tu as de l'imagination.  
- Bon Tanya arrête on n'est pas là pour ça! Lui dis-je.  
- Edward dis-lui toi!  
- Dire quoi Tanya?  
- Mais qu'on est intimes voyons.  
- Bon arrête ça tu le sais très bien je n'ai jamais eu de sentiments pour toi! J'aime Bella et ça rien ni personne ne pourra le changer.  
Bella se calma et me sourit. Elle reposa son épée. Mais Tanya en la voyant se jeta sur elle les crocs en évidence. Jasper qui comprit ce qui se passait dans sa tête fut plus rapide que moi et attrapa Tanya violemment à la gorge la plaquant au sol.  
- Je t'avais prévenu. On ne touche pas à ma famille! Grogna-t-il.  
- Tanya il faut que tu te calme sinon ce n'est pas la peine de revenir ici un jour. Dit Carlisle.  
- Très bien je me calme. Je veux que ce soit Esmée et elle seule qui me donne les informations et après je partirais.  
Tanya était humilié et voulais partir au plus vite. Je le lisais dans ses pensées. Elle avait enfin compris.  
- C'est d'accord viens avec moi. Lui lança Esmée.  
Jasper la relâcha mais ne la quittait pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse avec Esmée. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Bella. Nous étions époustouflés de ce qu'elle avait osé faire ce soir. Jazz se rapprocha doucement d'elle.  
- Ne me refais jamais ça compris? La prochaine fois que tu veux attaquer quelqu'un sers-toi de mes crocs pour frapper!  
- Je m'en souviendrais! Dit-elle en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
- Wouah j'ai cru que t'allais la décapiter! T'es dingue! Cria Emmett.  
- En langage Emmett ça veut dire qu'il t'adore. Lui dit Rosalie.  
Bella riait à présent et tout le monde l'entourait pour la féliciter ou l'embrasser. Le tableau était étrange. Une humaine entouré de vampires et pas une goutte de sang versée. Carlisle, Emmett et Rose finirent par s'éclipser dans la cuisine nous laissant seul avec Alice, Jasper et Bella. Les quileutes n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Bella se tourna vers moi.  
- Ca va? Me dit-elle timidement.  
- C'est plutôt à toi qu'il faut demander.  
- Ben moi ça va j'ai eu juste un peu peur que tu le prennes mal.  
- Je savais ce qui allait se passer ne t'inquiètes pas.  
- Quoi?  
- Alice m'a montré dans les grandes lignes.  
- Vous étiez au courant tout les deux et vous ne m'avez rien dit? J'aurais pu m'éviter de me rendre ridicule!  
- Tu n'es pas ridicule. On t'a laissé faire pour que Tanya comprenne que je ne suis plus disponible et pour qu'elle nous laisse un peu tranquille.  
- Et ça a marché?  
- Tu plaisantes? Tu l'as effrayée pour 100 ans au moins. Ria Alice.  
Soudain une odeur assez désagréable nous vint aux narines.  
- Quoi encore? S'effraya Bella.  
- Jacob et ses amis sont là. Lui répondis-je.  
- Génial! Je vais enfin te présenter Jake.  
Un coup retentit à la porte et Jasper alla ouvrir. Il connaissait bien la meute car les quileutes avaient veillé sur sa famille pendant son absence. Le travail des loups garous était de défendre les humains contre les vampires. Grâce à Jazz ils ont appris à nous respecter nous les végétariens. Nous avons pu également conclure une alliance avec eux. La meute entra. Elle était composée ce soir là de cinq membres. Sam, Paul, Seth Leah et Jacob. Ce dernier salua tout le monde et couru vers Bella qui s'empressa de se jeter dans ses bras.  
- Jake je suis trop contente de te voir!  
- Moi aussi Bella! Alors tu me présentes?  
- Oui viens. Edward je te présente Jake. Jake voici Edward.  
Je pris la main qu'il me tendait. Il était très souriant et avait l'air sympathique.  
- Je suis super content de faire ta connaissance Edward. Me dit-il.  
- C'est réciproque.  
Après avoir fait connaissance du reste de la meute, nous nous installâmes autour de la table et commencèrent à leur expliquer la situation. Nous décidâmes d'établir une surveillance plus approfondi de toute la ville et de ses alentours. Ne supportant pas notre odeur mutuelle, l'entrevue se termina rapidement. Bella ne comprenait pas ce dégout que nous avions tous envers les autres.  
- Moi je ne sens absolument rien!!  
- Bella t'es pas normale toi tu ne peux pas comprendre. Ria Jacob.  
- Hey tu vas voir qui c'est la pas normale!!!  
Elle lui mit son poing dans les côtes!  
- Oula Bella fais gaffe tu vas me casser quelque chose.  
Jacob riait aux éclats et Emmett se joignais bien sûr à eux.  
- Bon le toutou on se fait un petit combat amical? Demanda ce dernier à Jake avec un sourire malicieux.  
- Allez on y va. Salut Bella à plus! Jacob transpirait l'enthousiasme.  
- Soyez prudents quand même. Lui dit-elle.  
Emmett se rua vers Bella et la souleva de terre comme une poupée de chiffon et la fit tournoyer dans les airs.  
- Allez la petite détends toi s'il y a une vampire nympho assoiffée de ton cher et tendre promis on t'appelle.  
- Emmett pose moi de suite.  
Bella était rouge de colère. Em la déposa et elle serra les poings. Em qui vu cela se mit à rire bruyamment ce qui déclencha également le rire de tout le monde. Je voyais Bella rougir encore plus, elle se rendait compte du ridicule de la situation. Je ne lui laissai pas le temps de réagir, je l'emportais sur mon épaule et montais dans mes appartements. Arrivée en haut je la déposai sur mon lit. Pour la première fois elle se retrouvait dans ma chambre.  
- On est dans ta chambre? Me dit-elle.  
- Oui et la tienne pour la semaine.  
- Wouha elle est immense.  
- Je te fais visiter?  
- Heu c'est grand mais quand même.  
Ma chambre était une sorte de petit duplex avec une cheminée, un bar, un dressing et une salle de bain personnel avec jacuzzi. Bella ayant toujours vécu dans des petits espaces fut étonnée par tant de superficie.  
- En fait c'est un mini appart?!  
- J'étais le célibataire de la famille et les filles ont décidé de me faire ça pour que je me sente moins à l'écart.  
- Heureusement que je suis entrée dans ta vie tu va pouvoir reprendre la chambre d'ami! Ria-t-elle.  
- Tu ne veux pas rester là avec moi pour toujours?  
- Quoi? Tu plaisantes?  
- Bella je t'aime et je te veux à mes côtés pour toujours.  
- Heu c'est une demande en mariage?  
- Très drôle. Ca te plairait?  
- Quoi le mariage?  
- Ben oui.  
Son cœur s'affola et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes.  
- Je n'ai pas 18ans Edward et je n'ai pas fini mes études et Charlie je ne peux pas lui annoncer ça...  
- Bella calme toi. Je ne comptai pas faire ma demande ce soir je veux juste savoir si un jour j'ai une chance de t'entendre dire oui à cette question.  
- Bien sûr que je te dirai oui si tu me demandes Edward. Tu es l'homme de ma vie je serai folle de ne pas accepter de vivre avec toi pour l'éternité!  
Une larme coula sur sa joue tant elle était émue. Elle m'embrassa et si mon cœur avait pu encore battre il se serait emporté à ce moment. Bella m'aimait réellement ce n'était pas un rêve et elle voulait devenir un jour ma femme. Cela me comblait. Alice ouvra soudainement la porte se laissa tomber sur le lit.  
- Heu Alice?  
- Oui?  
- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être entré sans frapper (encore une fois) et de nous déranger? Lui demandai-je à peine courtois.  
- Roh ça va. Bella veut qu'on parle elle a plein de questions.  
- Ah bon? Je me tournai vers Bella.  
- En fait oui puisque je suis là j'aurais voulu vous connaître mieux. Mais ça peut attendre Alice je n'ai pas dit que je voulais tout savoir ce soir!!  
- Oui mais en fait Jazz est parti chasser alors je voudrais en profiter pour te parler d'Edward et moi. Elle se tourna vers moi avec le regard interrogateur.  
- Je suppose que tu ne lui as pas raconté quoi que se soit sur nous?  
- Non je savais que t'allais le faire ma chère petite sœur.  
- Heu vous savez ce n'est pas grave...Bella était gênée de nous voir nous chamailler.  
- T'inquiètes Bella on se taquine on ne va pas s'engueuler. La rassura Alice.  
- Bon je commence par le commencement.  
Alice commença alors son récit. Enfin notre récit.  
**BONUS Edward, Alice (et Jazz). POV Alice:  
**- En fait avec Edward on se connait depuis notre enfance en temps qu'humains bien sûr. On était voisins. Nos parents se connaissaient également depuis petits, et nos deux familles vivaient à côté de chez Carlisle et Esmée. Le cabinet de Carlisle se situé au rez-de-chaussée de leur maison. Du coup au moindre bobo on avait juste à aller sonner à la porte voisine.  
- C'était à quelle période tout ça?  
- Heu si je te dis avant 1918 ça ne te choque pas trop?  
- Non non vas-y continue je veux tout savoir.  
- Alice on devrait peut-être pas tout raconter à Bella.  
- Edward c'est elle qui veux savoir et puis ça ne me dérange plus j'ai dépassé tout ça.  
- Bella si ça ne t'ennuie pas je préfère vous laisser toute les deux. Je vais chasser.  
- Ok.  
Edward quitta la pièce. Je savais que revivre certains passages allait le troubler. Bella avait le visage inquiet.  
- Ne t'en fait pas Bella, il y a juste certains détails qu'Edward a encore du mal à entendre.  
- Alice si toi ça te gêne...  
- Bella tu es ma sœur tu dois savoir l'histoire de notre famille. Et ne t'inquiètes pas tout n'est pas noir. Nous étions heureux avec Edward. On passait notre temps à épier les gens qui passaient dans notre rue et parfois même on leur faisait quelques mauvaises blagues. Esmée nous donnait quelques tuyaux d'ailleurs mais je ne t'ai rien dit bien sûr?!  
- Oh top secret c'est ça?  
- Exactement. Riais-je. Donc notre enfance à été joyeuse jusqu'au jour où mes parents sont morts. On ne savait pas à l'époque mais quelques années plus tard on a su grâce à Carlisle que c'état l'œuvre de vampires. Heureusement que la famille d'Edward m'a recueillie. Nous avons donc été officiellement frère et sœur. En 1917 j'avais 16 ans et j'avais trouvé un travail dans une grande demeure appartenant à une famille très riche. Bref j'allais faire le ménage là bas tous les matins. C'était dur mais au moins j'avais de l'argent. Ed lui tenait le magasin de musique de luxe que son père avait été obligé de laisser pour partir à la guerre. Un jour en rentrant de la boutique on annonça à Elizabeth et Edward que leur mari et père était mort au combat en Europe. Elizabeth ne supportait pas cette perte elle voulu mettre fin à ses jours mais Esmée l'en empêcha. Ce qui ne servi à rien car une semaine après la grippe espagnole l'emporta laissant Edward et moi seuls. Cette période était très dure certes mais Carlisle et Esmée s'occupèrent de nous et nous adoptèrent. Esmée nous avait vu grandir et nous aimait comme ses propres enfants. On ne savait pas pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfants ce n'est que plus tard que nous avons compris et que nous avons pris conscience qu'elle nous aimé vraiment comme une mère. Malheureusement une mauvaise nouvelle ne vient jamais seule. Edward reçu un papier de l'armée qui l'envoyait se battre en Europe. Il accepta à contre cœur. Après son départ les choses ont empirées pour moi. J'habitais toujours dans la maison voisine de Carlisle et Esmée et je continuais de travailler pour ce riche patron du nom de Caïus. Je ne savais pas qui il était exactement mais il me faisait horriblement peur. Malgré cela il fallait de l'argent pour la maison je ne voulais pas que Carlisle prenne tout en charge, alors j'y allais. Edward m'écrivait régulièrement. Ce qu'il a réellement vécu était bien pire que ce qu'il me disait dans ces lettres. Et ce que moi je lui répondais n'avait aucun rapport avec la réalité que je subissais. Ce Caïus était très exigeant, si j'avais le malheur de faire un faux pas il me frappait. Je n'en parlai à personne même pas à mes parents adoptifs. Je rentrai souvent contusionnée mais je me cachais. J'avais trop besoin de travailler alors je me taisais. Un jour les coups était tellement violents que je me suis réveillée quelques heures plus tard et complètement nue dans une pièce de la maison de Caïus. Il m'avait violée. Je voulus m'enfuir et le dire à Carlisle mais cette ordure me fit promettre de ne rien dire, sans quoi il tuerait toute la famille qu'il me restait. Edward est revenu à la fin de la guerre. Heureux de revenir et de me retrouver mais il ne me reconnu pas. J'avais maigri énormément, des bleus sur tout le corps et n'était plus que l'ombre de moi même. J'avais réussi à me cacher de Carlisle et Esmée mais Edward me connaissait mieux que quiconque. Quand il vu mes hématomes il devint rouge de colère et décida d'aller rendre visite à ce Caïus. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était que Caïus était beaucoup plus fort que lui. Il le massacra devant mes yeux et le laissa pour mort dans la rue. Je dû aller chercher Carlisle et il le ramena à la maison. C'est là qu'il m'expliqua ce qu'il comptait faire pour sauver Edward et ce qu'il était réellement. Etrangement je ne fus pas surprise c'était comme si je le savais. J'avais eu un rêve bizarre sur Esmée et Carlisle un peu avant. Carlisle l'a transformé. Il a sauvé Edward. Il a su très vite se contrôler, il n'a pas attaqué d'humain durant ses premières années. Sauf un. Peu après sa transformation quand il a pris conscience de sa puissance il est retourné voir Caïus et l'a tué dans d'atroces souffrances. Mais c'était "trop tard" pour moi je souffrais d'importantes hémorragies internes. Carlisle ne pouvait pas me sauver alors je lui ai demandé de me transformer. Chose qu'il a difficilement acceptée mais a fini par faire. Après cela Edward et moi nous sommes restés quelques temps dans notre maison mais c'était trop dur d'y rester sans repenser à tout ce qu'on avait vécu. Alors on a déménagé et nous sommes venus à Forks rejoindre Esmée et Carlisle. C'est là que j'ai fais la connaissance de Jasper. Après la rupture avec ton arrière grand-mère Jazz s'est fait attaqué par une vampire alors qu'il se promenait dans la forêt. Carlisle qui chassait à ce moment à éloigner cette fille et a sauvé Jasper en le transformant. Il l'a caché le temps que cette vampire quitte Forks au cas où elle aurait voulu se venger. A ce moment là je n'avais pas encore emménagé. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés Jasper était parti de chez Carlisle et Esmée. Un jour alors que je chassais j'ai senti une odeur, celle d'un autre vampire. Je lui coupais la route et fonçais sur ma proie. C'est là que je le vis pour la première fois. Il me regardait effaré, adossé à un arbre.  
- Oh désolée vous aviez faim peut-être? Lui dis-je  
- Je vous en prie ça allait être mon troisième.  
- Je suis Alice.  
- Jasper.  
Je me suis relevée et je me suis approchée de lui. Il m'a pris la main et on ne s'est plus jamais quittés. Il y avait quelque chose de si fort et en même temps de si doux dans son regard, qu'il m'a guérie de suite de mes blessures. Et j'en ai fais de même pour lui. C'était drôle car je n'ai pas eu de vision m'annonçant son arrivée et notre rencontre, comme si le destin voulait me faire une surprise. Bref je n'ai jamais été aussi heureuse qu'ici avec ma famille. Voilà tu sais maintenant. Enfin dans les grandes lignes.  
- Wouha c'était intense. Merci Alice de m'avoir raconté ça. Je pense qu'Edward n'aurait pas pu me le dire.  
- Edward est encore trop furieux contre tout ça. Mais je sais qu'il est content que tu saches. Il revient de la chasse avec Jazz je te laisse. A demain.  
- A demain Alice.  
Je sortis retrouver mon amour à moi. Il savait que j'avais l'intention de raconter cela à Bella et il vit à mon expression que c'était fait.  
- Besoin d'un remontant?  
- Oui.  
Il me prit dans ses bras et m'embrassa tendrement. Nous restions sans bouger pendant des heures juste serrés l'un contre l'autre. Carlisle avait sauvé mon corps, Jasper lui m'avais redonné vie.  
**Fin POV Alice.  
**Je savais que Bella m'attendait dans ma chambre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte elle s'était assoupie. Elle était magnifique. Je m'allongeai près d'elle mais la réveilla.  
- Bien mangé? Me dit-elle tout endormie.  
- Oui. Et toi tu as appris des choses ce soir?  
- Oui c'était intéressant.  
- Tu n'es pas trop choqué?  
- Non ça va. Dis moi tu compte me questionner longtemps?  
- Ca dépend qu'est ce que tu veux faire?  
- Dormir si ça ne te gêne pas?  
- Oh non bien sûr désolé. Tu peux aller te changer dans le dressing, Alice t'as tout installé.  
- Merci. Tu ne regarde pas hein? Me dit-elle avec un sourire espiègle.  
- Non promis je reste là et je ferme les yeux.  
Je fermais les yeux et l'entendis se diriger vers le dressing. Quelques minutes après elle se glissa sous la couette.  
- Tu peux les ouvrir.  
J'ouvris les yeux et la vis emmitouflée dans les draps.  
- Bon il n'y a rien à voir à première vue.  
Je me glissai alors sous la couette et senti ses cuisse nues me frôler. Je soulevais légèrement le drap et vis qu'elle portait une nuisette en satin rose.  
- Et tu veux dormir avec ça?  
- Hey je ne t'ai pas demandé de regarder.  
- Mon amour même sans regarder dis toi que tu es dans mon lit en nuisette et que tu bouges beaucoup dans ton sommeil je l'aurais vu de toute façon.  
- Je n'ai que ça pour dormir désolée va falloir que tu fasses avec.  
- Bon je vais me concentrer et prendre une douche glacée!  
- Roh viens là.  
Elle se colla à moi et se lova dans mes bras. Dès qu'elle fut endormie je me décalai ce qui la fit grogner légèrement. Je dû me retenir pour ne pas rire. Je la regardai dormir paisiblement jusqu'au matin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9 : Complots  
**Le jour se levait et Bella dormait toujours. Je décidais d'aller lui préparer son petit déjeuner. En retournant dans la chambre elle n'était plus là mais j'entendais l'eau couler. Elle coupa l'eau et je l'entendis sortir de la douche. Tout se passa très vite, je la vis sortir de la salle de bain complètement nue ce qui me fit lâcher le plateau.  
- Oups j'avais oublié ma serviette. Me dit-elle toute rouge.  
Ma mâchoire ne réagissait plus je dus me forcer à détourner le regard et fermer la bouche. Je l'entendis mettre sa serviette mais j'entendis également le pas lourd d'Emmett qui se précipita dans la chambre suivi de près par Rosalie.  
- On a entendu le plateau...oh désolé Bella!  
Pour une fois Emmett ne ria pas et se retourna.  
- Oh pardon on a cru que...enfin on a cru a un accident tu vois? Me dit honteusement Rose.  
- Non c'est bon j'ai eu juste une maladresse. Lui répondis-je  
- Ouais c'est ça dis plutôt que t'étais distrait!  
- Emmett ça suffit laissons-les. Encore pardon. S'excusa Rose.  
- Pas grave. Répondit Bella gênée.  
Lorsqu'ils furent partis et qu'ils eurent fermé la porte derrière eux, je me retournai vers Bella qui éclata de rire en croisant mon regard.  
- Je ne me rappelais plus la signification du mot intimité!  
- Tu as été trop longtemps seul mon pauvre amour!  
- Va falloir mettre un verrou anti famille vampirique.  
- En tout cas merci pour le petit déjeuner.  
- Je vais t'en préparer un autre.  
- Merci. Je vais aller m'habiller pendant ce temps là.  
- Oui s'il te plait je ne voudrais pas casser toute la vaisselle d'Esmée!  
A mon retour Bella était assise au bar et m'attendait en écoutant de la musique. Je lui posais le plateau devant elle et lui embrassais la joue au passage. Elle mangea rapidement et nous partîmes en cours. Mr Banner nous rappela que nous devions rendre notre exposé le lendemain. Je sentais que Bella s'était raidie. Ces derniers temps nous n'avions pas pu travailler dessus. En revanche nous en avions saisi le sens. En sortant de notre cours Bella se rua sur moi.  
- Edward il faut qu'on travaille toute la nuit!  
- Mmh toute la nuit vraiment?  
- Roh Edward!  
Elle me lança son poing dans l'épaule.  
- Hey!  
- Oh arrête c'est moi qui me suis fait mal. Dit-elle en se frottant la main.  
- Fait voir.  
- Ca va c'est rien.  
Je lui pris la main, y déposais un baiser, et lui mit les clés de la voiture dedans. Elle me regarda avec insistance.  
- Tu peux conduire?  
- Oui mais est-ce que ça va?  
- Très bien pourquoi tu me demandes ça?  
- Ben je ne sais pas d'habitude tu n'aimes pas ma façon de conduire et tu prends le volant tout le temps à ma place.  
- Et bien pas aujourd'hui.  
Je m'installai côté passager et Bella prit ma place au volant. C'était très dur de se concentrer avec la plus belle femme du monde à ses côtés dans une belle voiture en plus. Je sortais mon cahier de Biologie et écrivit l'exposé.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Me demanda Bella.  
- Tu me remercieras tout à l'heure pour l'instant conduit ma belle.  
Le trajet du retour me suffit à terminer tout l'exposé. En descendant de voiture Bella me fixait toujours. Elle voulait savoir ce que j'avais écrit. Mais je lui dis qu'avant on devait se rendre chez Jacob et Leah. Mes frères et sœurs étaient aussi invités.  
- Quoi? Mais Jake ne m'a rien dit hier soir?  
- C'est parce que c'est une surprise Bella.  
- Pourquoi te me le dit alors?  
- Pour que tu évite de poser des questions. Je te rappelle qu'on devait faire l'exposé toute la nuit.  
- Oh l'exposé! On ne peut pas y aller faut absolument qu'on le termine.  
Je m'éventais avec les papiers que j'avais griffonnés dans la voiture. Elle me regarda avec des yeux étonnés.  
- Non c'est impossible avec tout le travail...  
- Vitesse vampirique! La coupai-je.  
- Ah tu fais ton malin depuis ce matin en fait? Tu étais au courant mais tu voulais me voir rougir et m'énerver c'est ça?  
- J'avoue oui j'adore te voir comme ça. Je me rapprochais d'elle mais elle me repoussa.  
- Ah non mon cher tu as voulu jouer tu as perdu. Ce soir je vais à la Push avec tes sœurs et pas avec toi. C'est bon pour vous les filles? Dit-elle en élevant légèrement la voix.  
- Pas de problèmes monte on est dans la salle de bains! S'exclama Alice.  
- Bella fais pas la tête.  
- Bella fait la tête car Bella en a marre d'être prise pour une stupide petite humaine.  
Elle s'éloigna de moi montant les escaliers qui menaient à Alice et Rosalie. A la dernière marche elle trébucha et s'étala par terre. J'eu un mouvement vers elle mais elle se releva aussitôt et me snoba disparaissant dans la salle de bain des filles. Emmett me rejoignis et nous éclatâmes de rire. Il avait assisté de loin à la scène.  
**POV Bella:  
**J'étais furieuse. La première minute seulement mais je voulais le faire mijoter un peu. J'entrais dans la salle de bains et trouvai Alice et Rose en peignoir en train de se maquiller.  
- Ah Bella on t'attendait! Me lança Alice toute souriante.  
- Oui on va pouvoir passer aux choses sérieuses! Me dit Rose d'un ton très sérieux.  
Apparemment elle n'était pas très contente même plutôt contrariée.  
- Les choses sérieuses? Leur demandai-je.  
- Oui on a eu un petit différent avec les garçons. Donc on a décidé de se venger. En plus d'après ce qu'Alice a vu et ce qu'on a entendu toi aussi t'as des ennuis avec ton mari!  
- Heu Rose on n'est pas mariés.  
- Mouais c'est pareil. Alice vous a...  
- Chut Rose laisse lui la surprise de ça au moins. Coupa Alice.  
- Bref vous avez prévu quoi?  
- Voilà les garçons ne nous ont pas prévenues non plus ils ont "oublié". Ponctua Rose avec des guillemets. Donc nous on ne va pas les prévenir qu'on arrive en grande pompes.  
- Oui on leur montre ce qu'ils vont rater ce soir! Ria Alice.  
- Super idée les filles je suis partante mais j'ai rien prévu à me mettre.  
Elles se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire.  
**POV Edward:  
**Avec Jasper et Emmett nous partîmes donc sans les filles. En arrivant j'avais perçu leurs pensées et avais vu qu'ils s'étaient disputés avec leurs femmes respectives. Tout cela à cause d'un oubli. Nous arrivâmes en avance chez Jacob. Nous ne mangions pas bien sûr  
mais ça ne les dérangeaient pas. Leah avait préparé le repas pour la meute et Bella. Il y avait profusion de nourriture. Jacob sorti nous accueillir.  
- Salut les gars!  
- Salut! Nous avions répondu à l'unisson et sur un ton blasé.  
- Ouhla. Vous êtes seuls? Dois-je en déduire qu'il y a de l'eau dans le gaz?  
- Bah ça va leur passer. Lança Emmett.  
- Si Bella est sur le marché, Paul va se faire un plaisir de lui tenir compagnie donc fais gaffe Ed'!  
Un grognement s'échappa de ma poitrine et Jazz me calma automatiquement. Je lui lançai un regard de remerciement.  
- Je vais avoir besoin de toi ce soir Jazz!  
Il acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Leah sortie à son tour.  
- Bonsoir les garçons. Entrez…heu...vous êtes seuls?  
- On a eu un petit différent c'est tout.  
Emmett essayait de se convaincre. Leah étouffa un rire et nous fit assoir. Elle était vraiment gentille mais avait l'air d'avoir un sacré caractère. Jacob et elle étaient parfaitement assortis. L'amour transpirait de leurs personnes et leurs pensées étaient toujours l'un pour l'autre. Le reste de la meute arriva. Sam accompagné de sa femme Emily. Seth le frère de Leah étant trop jeune pour s'encombrer d'une petite amie était venu seul. Et enfin Paul. Ce garçon avait une carrure imposante. Heureusement que Jazz me calmait car imaginer ce loup approcher ma Bella me révulsait. La meute comptait d'autres membres mais ils étaient absents ce soir là afin de surveiller la Push. Les filles n'étaient toujours pas arrivées. Lorsque je perçus les pensées de Rose et Alice je n'entendis que du bruit. Elles avaient décidé de ne pas me révéler leur cachoterie.  
- Elles arrivent. Lançai-je en regardant fermement Paul.  
- Super il ne manquait plus que de la compagnie féminine. On va se sentir moins seule Emily! S'exclama Leah.  
- Allons les accueillir. Lui répondit cette dernière.  
Elles sortirent sur le perron. Nous les entendîmes siffler ce qui nous fit tous sortir. Le spectacle était particulièrement beau. Une décapotable rouge vif s'était garée devant la maison. A bord trois beautés divines. Rose portait une robe fourreau fuchsia simple mais assez moulante pour faire baver Emmett. Alice arriva en mini robe bleue ce qui eu le don de rendre Jasper fou intérieurement. Je stoppai net leurs pensées. Je vis enfin Bella descendre de voiture dans un ensemble noir à faire pâlir un mort. Pantalon à pinces et un haut simple mais décolleté dans le dos jusqu'aux reins. Elles saluèrent Emily et Leah puis les indiens avant de nous snober en rentrant. Leur vengeance était terrible. Nous échangeâmes un regard niais avec mes deux frères avant de rentrer à notre tour. Cette soirée allait être longue finalement. Bella me jeta un regard et esquissa un sourire ce qui me réchauffa le cœur si je puis dire. Rose nous voyant ainsi me lança un regard noir et mit un coup de coude à Bella. Elle cessa de me regarder et entama la conversation avec Paul qui ne demandait que ça. Ce qui m'énerva. Les pensées de Paul étaient agaçantes. Il imaginait peut-être que Bella allait tomber dans le panneau. Elle ne me regarda pas de toute la soirée et discuta avec Paul à la place. Si Jazz n'avait pas été là je crois que je me serai jeté sur ce sale chien. En fin de soirée les filles se mirent un peu à l'écart au salon et Jake et Sam nous rejoignirent dehors. Nous discutions voiture lorsque j'entendis les pensées de Bella.  
"Edward je sais que tu m'entends. Je ne te fais pas la tête je joue le jeu pour Alice et Rose mais ce soir en rentrant je te promets de faire la paix mon amour. Ne m'en veux pas j'ai eu du mal ce soir. Paul parle trop et ça me tue d'être aussi loin de toi."  
Je savais qu'elle maitrisait son don mais je ne savais pas à quel point. Je voulus tenter quelque chose tout de même.  
"Où es-tu exactement Bella" pensai-je.  
" Sur la terrasse derrière."  
M'avait-elle répondu ou avait-elle parlé à quelqu'un d'autre? M'avait-elle vraiment entendu? Je voulais vérifier.  
- Excusez-moi les gars je reviens de suite.  
' Tu vas où Ed?  
- Emmett occupes toi de tes oignons s'il te plait pour une fois!  
- Ok mais sois pas trop long les garçons propose un match de basket vampires VS loup garous.  
- Je serai là.  
Je partis rapidement et fit le tour de la maison. Sur la terrasse, assise sur une balancelle, je la vis.  
- Wouha ça a marché. M'étonnai-je.  
- Viens t'assoir près de moi je t'en prie.  
A une vitesse vampirique je la rejoignis lui prenant la main dans la mienne.  
- Tu m'as manqué tu n'imagine même pas à quel point. Lui dis-je.  
- Ca c'est de ta faute fallait pas me faire de cachoteries! Dit-elle en riant  
Un rire qui me faisait l'effet d'une mélodie exquise.  
- Mais toi aussi tu m'as beaucoup manqué. J'ai cru que tu allais rester à rien faire toute la soirée alors j'ai décidé de te faire venir ici.  
- Les filles savent que tu les as trahie?  
- Bien sûr mais interdiction de leur dire ok?  
- De toute façon elles ne savent pas lire dans les pensées.  
Nous rions ensemble. C'était bon de l'avoir près de moi.  
- Tu es très belle ce soir mon amour.  
Elle se leva et défila devant moi.  
- Tu trouves? C'est trop simple mais on n'a pas eu le temps de...  
Je l'interrompis en me levant et posant un doigt sur sa bouche. Elle me prit la main qu'elle posa sur son sein gauche.  
- Tu le sens?  
- Oui bien sûr.  
- Il bat pour toi et s'il le faut il cessera aussi pour toi.

Ces paroles était un tel honneur et en même temps effrayantes. Elle avait vraiment choisi d'être vampire pour moi. Ma main glissa le long de son corps jusqu'à sa hanche. Je l'approchai de moi de façon à ce que nos deux corps soient en contact. Je me penchais vers sa nuque et y déposais un baiser.  
- Je veux tout de toi et si c'est ton choix tu n'imagines même pas le bonheur que tu me procures Bella.  
- Oh Edward!  
Elle ancra son visage dans mon torse.  
- J'avais quand même peur de ta réaction. Peur que tu ne veuilles pas que je devienne comme toi.  
- Je crois qu'il faut que tu y retournes Bella.  
- Oh non pourquoi?  
- Paul te cherche! Riais-je.  
Elle me mit un léger coup de poing dans les côtes.  
- Mon amour si tu continues à me frapper comme ça tu vas finir par te casser quelque chose.  
- Ce n'est pas drôle. Il est gentil mais il me colle. Il ignore qu'on est ensemble?  
- Ben il croit qu'il a une chance parce que ce soir on est arrivé séparés. Ah en parlant du loup.  
- Quoi il arrive?  
- Oui.  
Bella se serra contre moi et je me fis un plaisir d'enrouler mes bras autour de sa taille. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.  
"Pitié continue de m'embrasser Edward" Pensa-t-elle.  
Je ne pouvais pas l'abandonner à ce Paul. Je l'entendis s'approcher et ses pensées me transpercèrent les tympans.  
" Oh l'enfoiré! Bon ben apparemment j'ai aucune chance vu comment elle est collée à cette sangsue!"  
Tout en continuant d'embrasser Bella je souriais intérieurement. Paul repartit d'où il était venu et je repoussais doucement Bella.  
- C'est bon il est parti.  
- Ah et ça t'empêche de continuer? Me dit-elle.  
- J'aimerais vraiment continuer tu le sais mais nos amis ont l'ouïe fine et ils m'attendent pour le match de basket.  
- Alors tu préfères le sport à l'amour de ta vie?  
- Bella tu…  
- Je plaisante. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais encore me disputer? Ria-t-elle.  
- J'y vais à tout à l'heure?  
- Oui rendez-vous à la maison.  
Avant de partir je déposai un baiser sur sa joue encore rosie par notre précédente étreinte.  
"Je t'aime Bella."  
"Je t'aime Edward."  
Je commençais à m'éloigner lorsque je sentis et entendis deux vampires. Ils n'étaient pas loin. Aussitôt Alice me rejoignit me montrant ses visions.  
- Edward c'est Mike et Jessica. Ils sont là et on va se battre il faut mettre Emily et Bella à l'abri.  
- J'ai vu oui. Je m'en charge.  
- Non on y va avec Rose et Leah, les garçons ont besoin de toi.  
- Très bien vas-y fonce.  
Elle disparu rapidement. Je rejoignais mes deux frères et les quileutes leur annonçant la nouvelle. Nous étions tous d'accord pour les encercler et les capturer. Nous devions savoir qui les envoyait nous décidions donc de leur tirer un maximum d'informations avant de soit les convaincre de devenir végétariens soit les tuer. Emmett Jacob et moi prenions le côté gauche de la maison. Alice avait vu qu'ils attaqueraient à cet endroit. Jazz et les autres firent le tour afin de les encercler. Nous étions tous en position quand leurs pas se rapprochèrent de nous. Les filles et en particulier Bella étant à l'abri je pouvais me concentrer pleinement sur mes cibles. J'avais senti qu'ils rôdaient depuis un moment dans la région et cela ne me plaisait pas pour la sécurité de Bella. Soudain deux silhouettes apparurent et le rire idiot de Jessica résonna.  
- Tiens tiens tiens! Edward, Emmet et?  
- Quelqu'un qui va vous faire regretter d'être venu jusque chez moi. Gronda Jake.  
Jacob était parcouru de tremblements, signe que sa colère prenait le dessus et qu'il n'allait pas tarder à muter.  
**POV Jake:  
**Comment ces deux sangsues avaient osé venir ici. J'étais soulagé que Leah ai pu partir protéger Bella. Elle et Emily étaient humaines et risquaient beaucoup. Enfin encore un peu de temps et elles feraient partie de notre monde étrange. Bella en tant que vampire et Emily...et bien nous verrons le moment venu. Leah et moi avions travaillé dur pour avoir notre maison. Nous étions jeunes c'est vrai mais où était l'intérêt d'être en couple si il n'y a pas de folies dedans? C'est ce que nous ressentions tout deux. De la folie l'un pour l'autre. Notre rencontre pourtant avait très mal commencé.  
**Flashback:  
**Plage de la Push.  
Mes amis loups-garous et moi adorions sauter des falaises. Ce matin là était vraiment parfait pour faire un plongeon. Pas de vent, air chaud et le ciel légèrement découvert. Temps idéal pour un loup mais pas du tout pour un vampire. Ils devaient surement rester enfermés par ce temps ce qui voulait dire que nous avions un jour de repos. Nous étions tous au sommet de la plus haute falaise. Les sensations étaient géniales de là-haut. Sam et moi étions les premiers a sauter d'habitude mais là nous avions envie de nous amuser avec les autres en les jetant un par un. Nous complotions donc pour savoir qui aller y passer en premier.  
- Alors Jake tu proposes qui?  
- Mmh Paul! Il regarde trop les copines des potes!  
- Très bon choix.  
Sam s'assombri d'un coup.  
- Hey Sam ça va?  
- Bof pas trop je ne peux pas continuer à cacher la vérité et en plus Emily m'a dit qu'il fallait que j'en parle.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?  
- Elle est malade.  
- C'est grave?  
- Cancer et en plus de cela elle a appris qu'elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant.  
- Quoi? Mais il n'y a rien à faire?  
- Jake la seule solution serait qu'elle devienne loup comme Leah mais tu sais que c'est impossible. Seule Leah a pu se transformer mais c'est grâce à ses gênes. Emily n'aura pas cette chance.  
- Je suis désolé. Je ne connais pas la sœur de Seth mais je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été contente d'avoir une amie de la même espèce qu'elle. Et les vampires?  
- T'es malade ils voudront jamais et puis tu connais les nouveau-nés? Ils sont très violents presque incontrôlables.  
- Sam tu dois essayer! Ils sont bien ces Cullen. Bella a confiance en Edward et sa famille. Nous devons suivre son exemple je crois. Ils sauraient apprendre à Emily à se contrôler.  
- Nous verrons le moment venu. Merci Jake. Je préfère ne pas trop en parler pour l'instant tu comprends?  
- Ouais pas de problèmes mais tu sais que si tu as...  
- Oui je sais merci. Voilà les gars tu es prêt?  
Sam était très inquiet et c'était normal. Heureusement la fin d'après-midi fut joyeuse. Tous les loups avaient fini à la flotte sauf moi. J'avais réussi à esquiver tout le monde et j'entamai la danse de la victoire quand une main douce et fine m'attrapa me soulevant de terre et je fus projeté dans l'eau. Arrivé à destination c'est à dire dans l'eau froide, je vis une fille mate de peau avec de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux espiègle. Un sourire aux lèvres elle m'envoya un baiser.  
- Alors Jake on se fait maitriser par la grande sœur de Seth?  
- Quoi? Cette folle c'est ta sœur?  
- Hey! Ben ouais tu ne la connais pas?  
- Maintenant oui et elle va regretter ce qu'elle vient de faire!  
Depuis ce jour là nous étions devenus inséparables. Elle m'avait repéré depuis longtemps mais ne s'était jamais manifesté. Elle acceptait assez mal sa condition de loup. Mais à mon contact elle prit plus de plaisir à cela. En tant que loup elle avait hérité d'un talent particulier. Elle pouvait garder ses cheveux aussi longs qu'elle le désirait car ils rétrécissaient à souhait pendant sa transformation, et elle pouvait bloquer ses pensées intimes ce qui nous arrangeait fortement. J'étais le seul à devoir faire un effort surhumain pour ne pas faire partager nos moments intimes à toute la meute. Leah était parfaite à mes yeux. Elle avait accepté Bella comme un membre de la famille et ne me posait jamais de questions sur nous. Elle savait que c'était elle que j'aimais et que Bella aimait Edward éperdument.  
**Fin du flash back**  
En repensant à ma Leah je ne pouvais me maitriser plus longtemps. Ma colère m'envahissait. Ces deux vampires se tenaient là à portée de crocs. Je devais pourtant les épargner afin d'en tirer le plus d'informations possible. Edward était très habile en stratégie et beaucoup plus réfléchi que moi. Mon corps était parcouru de tremblements. Ma transformation était toute proche. Mes yeux se brouillaient. Jessica me regardait avec moquerie.  
- Alors comme ça vous avez votre toutou avec vous? C'est trop mimi les garçons.  
- Ouais Jess t'as vu ça me fais trop rire.  
- Oh Mike ne ris pas trop sinon ils vont nous lâcher le chien!  
Ils éclatèrent de rire ensemble.  
- LES chiens! Gronda Sam derrière eux.  
- Quoi? Mais c'est quoi tout ça? S'effraya Jessica.  
- Ca ce sont d'autres loups garous. Précisa Jasper.  
- Mais comment…?  
- Ca t'en bouche un coin ma belle hein? Ria Emmett.  
Les deux vampires commencèrent à reculer mais aussitôt, Paul et Seth se transformèrent leur barrant la route de leur imposante carrure.  
- N'essayez même pas de vous enfuir on vous pourchassera et on vous retrouvera. Menaça Edward.  
Ils restaient tout deux immobiles attendant que l'un de nous bouge en premier.  
- Si vous coopérez on ne vous fera aucun mal. Nous pouvons vous aider à avoir une vie autre que celle qu'on vous a proposée.  
- Tu crois vraiment ça mon cher Edward? Demanda Mike.  
- Oui nous vous proposons notre aide en échange d'informations sur votre créateur.  
- C'est hors de questions.  
Edward et Emmett se tenaient près à attaquer. Les négociations commençaient mal. Cette nuit allait être longue et violente.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10 : Négociations**

**POV Edward**

Jacob se tenait prêt à bondir. Ses tremblements étaient de plus en plus forts. Emmett était impatient de se battre. Moi je voulais agir le plus intelligemment possible. Tuer ces deux imbéciles ne servait à rien s'ils ne nous disaient pas qui les avait envoyés. Je sentis soudainement Jake et Emmett se détendre, je supposais donc que Jasper et les autres étaient en position.

- Vous allez nous dire qui vous envoie oui ou non ?

- Edward je t'ai toujours trouvé agaçant mais là ça devient vraiment…c'est quoi le mot chéri ? Demanda Jessica.

- Laisse tomber Jess. Ecoute moi bien Cullen, nous avons reçu des ordres et nous ne les trahirons jamais c'est clair ? Gronda Mike.

- Vous préférez donc mourir ?

- Pff vous croyez vraiment que vous nous faites peur ?

Je me tournai vers Jacob et lui fit un léger signe de la tête. Aussitôt il se transforma en un énorme loup brun-roux. En tant qu'humain il était très fort mais en loup, je n'aurai pas aimé l'avoir comme ennemi.

- Alors toujours pas effrayés? Demanda Emmett avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est pas un vulgaire chiot qui va nous faire peur! Dit Mike avec la voix légèrement troublée.

- Un seul peut-être pas. Répondais-je.

- Quoi? S'inquiéta Jessica.

Trois énormes loups accompagnés de Jasper apparurent derrière eux.

- Vous avez encore une chance de rester en vie. Vous n'avez qu'un mot à dire et il n'y aura pas de blessés.

- M...Mike?

- Tais-toi ne dis rien. Tu sais très bien que quoi que l'on fasse on est morts.

- Mais si on…

- NON! Cria Mike. Ferme-la. Ecoute Cullen je ne veux pas te faire de peine mais c'est pas ce soir que vous aurez ce que vous cherchez.

- Très bien je prends cela pour un non!

Jessica se ressaisit et pris la main de Mike.

- Vous ne la trouverez jamais! Ria-t-elle.

- Jess fais-moi plaisir tu veux? Ferme-la bon sang et bats toi!

Mike la lâcha et bondit sur moi. Sa main emprisonna mon cou mais très peu de temps seulement car deux bras puissants l'encerclèrent et le jetèrent contre un arbre qui s'écroula sous le choc. Emmett fier de lui se lança à sa poursuite avec Jake. A croire que ces deux-là jouaient à qui l'attraperait le premier. Pendant ce temps Jessica s'était attaquée à Jasper qui avait pu la maîtriser facilement avec l'aide de la meute. Sam envoya Seth en renfort pour Jake et Emmett. Paul, Jazz et Sam tenaient fermement leur proie.

- Tu as encore une chance. Lui dis-je calmement.

Elle me cracha au visage et un grand sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Si tu me laisses partir je pourchasserais Bella je la trouverais et tu ne pourras pas la sauver d'une mort lente et douloureuse.

La colère m'obscurcit la vue. Tout se passa très vite. Je me jetais sur elle bousculant au passage Jazz et les loups. Je pris sa tête entre mes mains et un violent craquement se fit sentir sous mes doigts. Jazz et Emmett me soulevèrent de terre et m'éloignèrent du corps inanimé de Jessica mais ma fureur n'était toujours pas apaisée. Je me libérais de leur emprise et me jetais sur son corps. Il fallut mes deux frères Sam et Jake pour venir à bout de ma force.

- Calme-toi Ed!

- Elle voulait la tuer! Grondai-je.

- Oui on a entendu mais c'est bon elle est morte, la meute va s'occuper de brûler les morceaux!

- Où est son copain? Demandai-je avec une violente envie de meurtre.

Jessica n'avait pas suffit, ma soif de violence et de vengeance était inassouvie. Il me fallait trouver Mike pour me calmer.

- Il a subit le même sort. Jake et moi nous en sommes occupés. On s'est fait un plaisir de lui régler son compte. Me répondit Emmett.

Jasper essayait de me calmer mais en vain. Jacob réapparu en homme. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres. Seth et Paul le suivaient.

- C'est bon Edward ils ne nous nuiront plus ces deux.

Ma colère s'estompa un peu. Je n'avais qu'une envie, rentrer et prendre Bella dans mes bras.

- Très bien on rentre. On en reparle demain? Demandai-je à Jake.

- Pas de problèmes.

- Rendez-vous à la villa après les cours.

- Ok. Hey renvoyez nous nos femmes s'il vous plait! Me dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

- Elles sont en route, j'entends Leah râler de ne pas avoir pu botter les fesses de la fille.

- Ah ça va pas être la joie ce soir! Merci les gars on s'est bien amusé à demain.

Emmett donna une tape dans le dos de Jake qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Ces garçons étaient vraiment des forces de la nature. Nous prîmes la voiture et partîmes rapidement en direction de la maison. Jazz et Emmett étaient aussi impatients que moi de retrouver leur bien-aimée. La villa était allumée. Carlisle et Esmée nous attendaient dans l'entrée. Ils s'étaient inquiétés pour nous.

- Vous voilà! Ca va? Nous demanda Esmée.

- Oui ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien. Personne n'a été blessé mais Mike et Jessica sont…

- Ont-ils dit quelque chose à propos de leur créateur? Demanda Carlisle.

- Non nous supposons qu'il s'agit d'une femme mais rien n'est sûr. Je n'ai pas pu lire en eux, comme si leur cerveau avait été conditionné ou lavé. C'est possible?

- Je ne sais pas nous allons faire des recherches là dessus.

- Tu devrais aller voir Bella elle est morte d'inquiétude. Me dit Esmée en me prenant dans ses bras.

"Je suis heureuse que vous soyez sain et sauf" Pensa-t-elle.

Je déposai un baiser sur sa joue, lui souris et montais les escaliers à une allure folle. Je croisais Alice et Rose sur mon passage mais ne pu m'arrêter. J'ouvris doucement la porte de ma chambre et vis Bella assise en tailleur sur mon lit. Elle serrait un oreiller contre elle. Elle ne s'était même pas changée elle avait juste enlevé ses chaussures et détaché ses longs cheveux. Je refermais la porte derrière moi et me raclais la gorge légèrement pour ne pas l'effrayer. Elle se tourna vers moi et couru se jeter dans mes bras. C'était si bon de pouvoir la sentir là contre moi, vivante. Elle se recula légèrement.

- Oh mon dieu Edward tu es blessé? Cria-t-elle avec un air horrifié.

- Non je vais bien.

Après constatation je m'aperçu que ma chemise était en lambeaux. Je ne me rappelais pas que Jess m'avait déchiré ma chemise.

- Ce n'est rien ne t'inquiètes pas je ne suis pas blessé.

- Fais-moi voir. Elle agissait comme si j'étais humain, comme si on pouvait me faire du mal aussi facilement. Elle m'ôta le reste de ma chemise et fit courir ses mains le long de mon torse.

- Tu n'as rien! Dit-elle étonnée.

- Tu es déçue? Tu voulais peut-être jouer au docteur? Riais-je.

- Oh Edward j'ai eu si peur qu'il t'arrive quelque chose.

Elle se serrait fortement contre moi. Je mis mes bras autour d'elle et posais sa tête contre mon torse.

- Personne ne peut me faire de mal Bella. Tu me rends invincible mon amour.

Une larme coula sur moi, je relevai alors sa tête.

- J'ai eu peur de te perdre ce soir je ne veux pas revivre ça!

- Tu n'auras pas à le vivre.

Elle se calma un peu. Je décidais donc de lui changer les idées.

- Au fait je ne te l'ai pas dis ce soir mais tu es ravissante.

- Tu trouves? Dit-elle en reniflant.

- Oui je trouve. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir te kidnapper pour être seul avec toi.

- Me kidnapper hein? Me dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Oui. Chuchotai-je à son oreille.

- Tu me rends folle tu le sais?

- J'espère bien que oui.

Elle se colla contre moi et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour me susurrer à l'oreille.

- Et si on essayait ce jacuzzi?

- Mmh pourquoi pas!

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'emmenais dans la salle de bain. Je la déposais délicatement sur le tapis. Mes lèvres allèrent directement à la rencontre des siennes. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de ma nuque et je pu enfin partir à la découverte de son dos qui m'avait hanté toute la soirée. Mes mains descendaient lentement le long de sa colonne jusqu'à ses reins.

- Tu aimes ce haut n'est-ce pas?

- Si tu savais. J'ai attendu toute la soirée pour pouvoir t'avoir à moi seul.

Un coup à la porte nous dérangea ce qui me fit grogner.

- Je vais voir ne bouge pas d'ici compris?

- Oui monsieur Cullen. Me dit-elle en se mordant la lèvre.

Je dû me concentrer pour sortir et aller ouvrir. Bien sûr qui d'autre pouvait tomber mal à part ma sœur?

- Hey Ed je dois voir Bella!

- Elle n'est pas visible elle est dans la salle de bain Alice!

- Oh désolée dis lui que pour demain ses habits seront dans ma chambre et pas dans le dressing.

- Très bien je lui dirais bonne nuit.

- Bonne chasse mon cher! Nous partons tous chasser vous êtes seuls dans la maison pour la nuit. Ca va aller ou...?

- Merci Alice bonne chasse à demain!

Je fermais la porte au nez d'Alice. Quand je fus revenu auprès de Bella elle était déjà en place dans le jacuzzi entourée de mousse et de bougies.

- Une idée d'Alice. Me dit-elle en s'excusant.

- Donc ce qu'elle vient de faire est une?

- Diversion oui. Ria-t-elle. Tu me rejoins ou il faut que je vienne te chercher?

- Mmh tu crois vraiment que je vais te laisser t'en sortir comme ça? Ce soir interdiction d'être loin de moi je te préviens.

- C'est ce que j'espérais.

J'enlevai mon pantalon me retrouvant en boxer devant elle.

- Je n'ai rien donc c'est pas la peine de le garder celui-là non plus!

Elle avait dit ça d'un ton si sensuel que mon boxer ne pouvait plus rien pour moi. Je l'enlevai également et plongeai dans l'eau chaude et parfumée aux pétales de roses.

**POV Bella:**

En le voyant en boxer mon corps commença à bouillonner.

- Je n'ai rien donc c'est pas la peine de le garder celui-là non plus!

Il l'enleva et je compris qu'il était très heureux de passer cette nuit seul avec moi. Alice m'avait aidé sur ce coup. Elle avait convaincu tout le monde de partir chasser pour qu'Edward et moi puissions avoir un peu d'intimité. Edward vint me rejoindre dans le jacuzzi. Il se rapprocha de moi et je sentis son corps glacé, malgré l'eau bouillante, contre moi.

- J'ai attendu ça longtemps.

- Ah oui c'est vrai la nuit dernière a été une torture c'est ça?

Ma main se promenait sur son torse parfaitement musclé. Je l'entendis gémir légèrement.

- Oui une torture tu étais tellement sexy dans cette nuisette et ce soir dans cet ensemble tu étais mmh...

Sa main avait plongé sous l'eau et me caressait la cuisse qui s'écarta instinctivement. J'essayai de me maîtriser mais son corps là sous mes yeux et sous mes mains me faisait envie. Il approcha ses lèvres de mon oreille.

- Tu es tellement belle ça me donne envie de te croquer.

Mon cœur eu un raté il l'entendit, puisque son autre main se plaça sur ma poitrine.

- Je ne vais pas te mordre ma Bella n'ai pas peur.

- J'ai p.. pas peur! Soufflai-je

Ses lèvres effleurèrent mon cou et je senti une légère pression dans mon cou. Ses dents m'avaient effleurée elles aussi ce qui me fit cambrer et me rapprocha de lui encore plus. Il passa sa main sous ma cuisse et mit ma jambe sur lui. Je compris ce qu'il voulait et m'installai à califourchon sur lui. Mes seins sortirent de l'eau chaude pour se retrouver sous sa langue brûlante. Ses mains se faisaient plus pressantes sur moi descendant le long de mon dos s'arrêtant sur mes fesses les pressant sensuellement. Quand aux miennes elles fourrageaient avidement dans sa chevelure désordonnée agrippant ses cheveux de temps à autre lorsque je sentais sa virilité se durcir contre mon bas ventre. Des gémissements s'échappaient de ma bouche et étaient aussitôt étouffés par des baisers enflammés. Sa langue dansant avec la mienne me faisait l'effet d'un lance flamme dans mon corps. Je me frottai à lui, lui faisant comprendre ce que j'attendais de lui.

- Tu me rends fou Bella. Me dit-il dans un murmure rauque.

Il me souleva légèrement et m'assit sur lui. Le sentir en moi une fois de plus était une explosion de sensations. Mes ongles s'enfonçaient dans son dos le faisant rugir de plaisir. Ses mains réchauffées par l'eau et le plaisir, massaient mes fesses et accentuaient les mouvements de reins.

- Mmh Edward!

Ma voix n'était plus qu'un souffle. Ses lèvres reprirent d'assaut mes seins. Je renversai ma tête en arrière afin de lui offrir ma poitrine durcie par l'envie. Sa langue traçait des lignes enflammées sur mon corps et les va et viens que j'exerçai me donnaient envie de crier tellement c'était bon. Je dû sûrement le faire car il me redressa et colla sa bouche contre mon cou.

- Bella tu vas réveiller les voisins! Me susurra-t-il.

- Ed...Edward... tu n'a pas de voisins et puis je m'en fiche tais toi et fais moi l'amour!

Son rire me fit vibrer. Il accentua encore nos va et viens et se fit plus ferme sur mes hanches. Il ne se retenait presque pas. Il y mettait une force incroyable. Je l'embrassais fougueusement pour étouffer mes cris. Sa main descendit jusqu'à mon entre jambe et son doigt vint caresser mon point sensible. Il voulait me tuer de plaisir. Sa caresse était tellement douce il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer le bonheur qu'il me procurait. Je n'en pouvais plus. Je donnai un coup de rein qui le fit grogner. Il décida de me rendre la pareille en appuyant encore et encore sur mes hanches afin de me donner le coup de grâce. Nous poussâmes ensemble un cri de plaisir intense avant que nos lèvres se retrouvent pour un doux et léger baiser.

**Fin du POV Bella**

Cette soirée s'annonçait particulièrement belle. Après être sortis de la salle de bain (non sans difficultés) nous prîmes place sur mon tapis devant la cheminée et parlions de choses et d'autres. Elle était tellement belle à la lueur des flammes. Allongés l'un face à l'autre, nos corps étaient constamment en contact comme si nous ne pouvions rester éloigné l'un de l'autre plus d'une seconde. Mes mains caressaient ses cheveux, jouant avec une mèche de temps en temps. Sa main à elle se promenait sur mon bras et parfois s'arrêtait dans le creux de ma main libre. Les minutes et même les heures passaient sans que nous nous en rendions compte. La nuit était longue pour une fois.

- Tu ne trouves pas que cette nuit est belle? Me demanda-t-elle soudain.

- Si.

Elle se colla et s'allongea à moitié sur moi. Ses bras m'encerclèrent tendrement et les miens continuaient leur ballade sur sa peau si douce.

- J'aimerai rester comme ça éternellement.

- je t'aime. Lui soufflai-je à l'oreille.

Elle se redressa et posa ses lèvres tendres sur les miennes.

"Je t'aime aussi Edward." Pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'endormie dans mes bras. Je la portai dans le lit et regardai le lever du soleil. Un jour d'école buissonnière ne lui ferait pas de mal je décidais donc de ne pas la réveiller. Ma famille revint avant le réveil de Bella. Carlisle avait l'air soucieux. Il pensait au créateur ou à la créatrice de Mike et Jess. Avec Esmée ils avaient cherché des solutions à ce que nous leur avions révélé la veille au soir. Il n'y avait aucun autre fait dans l'histoire des vampires relatant un mode de conditionnement du cerveau d'êtres tels que nous. Nous devions faire des recherches plus poussées et pour cela partir à la rencontre de certains amis habitant dans le nord de l'Irlande. Siobhan était une vampire aussi âgée qu'Esmée et Carlisle et avait également une grande connaissance de notre race. Carlisle avait compris que j'avais deviné leur intention de partir.

- Je ne vous demande pas tant Carlisle. Vous n'êtes pas obligés de partir là-bas, Mike et Jessica ne sont plus en état de nous nuire.

- Je sais mon fils mais tu sais comme moi qu'il y en aura d'autre si nous n'agissons pas immédiatement.

- Je sais oui.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas nous ne risquons rien avec Siobhan. Elle sera même ravie de nous voir. Et puis ça nous fera du bien de repartir chez nous avec ta mère.

- Oui je comprends ça fait longtemps que vous n'êtes pas retourné en Irlande.

Esmée me fis un sourire qui en disait long. Elle avait envie d'aller voir ses amis et revoir son pays natal.

- Par contre je te demande ça comme un service Edward, je t'en prie surveille tes frères et sœurs avec Alice vous pourrez vous débrouiller.

- D'accord papa tu veux aussi que je cache les bouteilles d'alcool ? Riais-je.

- Non ça je vous fais confiance. Ria-t-il. Mais je parle surtout pour Emmett et Rose tu sais qu'ils se lâchent un peu trop parfois donc il leur faut quelqu'un pour les remettre dans le droit chemin.

- Je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils suivront ce que je leur dirais mais j'essayerais!

- Merci je compte sur toi.

J'avais laissé la porte de ma chambre ouverte et j'entendais Bella qui commençait à s'agiter je remontai donc auprès d'elle. Je m'allongeais sur le lit à côté d'elle. Un de ses bras m'agrippa assez violemment et elle me mit un coup de pied. Si j'avais été humain mon corps aurait été couvert de bleus.

- Mon amour si tu continues à me frapper tu sais ce qui va se passer ? Lui rappelais-je doucement dans le creux de l'oreille.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur moi et un sourire étira ses magnifiques lèvres.

- Bonjour. Me dit-elle d'une voix voilée.

- Bonjour.

- Tu m'as laissé dormir tard ?

- J'ai pensé que tu ne serais pas contre une journée de repos après cette nuit que nous avons passé.

- Tu as eu raison.

Mes lèvres me chatouillaient j'avais envie de l'embrasser mais je n'allais tout de même pas l'agresser de bon matin. Elle s'approcha de moi et m'embrassa. Elle avait lu dans mes pensées ce n'était pas possible autrement. Ou alors cette femme était vraiment la plus parfaite du monde. Elle se recula et me toisa.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Oh si tout va bien je me disais juste que je suis le plus chanceux du monde.

Je lui repris ses lèvres pour un tendre baiser.

- Mmh je dois aller me doucher. Me dit-elle en faisant la moue.

- Oh et bien je vais te laisser y aller.

- Pour un homme tu n'es pas très malin.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Tu ne sais pas décrypter les messages que t'envoie ta petite amie !

- C'était une invitation ?

- C'était oui !

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain mais je me mis sur son passage lui bloquant l'accès.

- C'était ? Lui dis-je en relevant un sourcil.

Elle me sourit et me prit la main m'entraînant sous la douche aussi brûlante que son corps.


	11. Chapter 11

**Alors voilà mon autre chapitre préféré pour une question de longueur je l'ai écrit en trois parties. Voilà j'espère que vous allez être transporté dans mon univers!! Ce chapitre s'adresse aux fans de l'Irlande pays que j'aime énormément!! Bienvenue au pays des fées et des lutins!!**

**Chapitre 11 : l'amour éternel 1****ère**** partie**

La matinée passa à une vitesse incroyable en compagnie de Bella. Carlisle et Esmée préparaient leur voyage et les autres membres de ma famille étaient au lycée. Bella me posait énormément de questions sur notre espèce et la famille.

-Au fait je connais ton histoire (enfin à peu près) me dit-elle en me lançant un regard suspicieux, je connais aussi celle de Rose, Emmett, Alice et Jazz mais je n'ose pas demander à tes parents.

-Pourquoi ? Ils ne mordent pas tu sais ? Riais-je.

-Haha très drôle ! Je meurs d'envie de savoir comment c'était pour eux.

-Tu peux demander à Esmée, elle serait ravie de te raconter tout ça.

- Oh allez tu connais toi dis le moi s'il te plait.

-Ce sont mes parents, je préfère que ce soit eux qui t'expliquent, je risque de déformer cette si belle histoire.

Ses yeux suppliant rendirent les armes.

-Bon je demanderais à Esmée. Mais ça me gêne elle a déjà tant fait pour moi j'ai peur de l'embarrasser.

-Tu sais Bella tu es comme sa fille. Tu es la première qui a franchi le seuil de cette maison en tant que fiancée de son fils et elle en est ravie. Elle t'apprécie énormément.

Le rouge lui monta aux joues. Je posai ma main sur l'une d'elles.

-Tu sais j'aime mon père mais c'est vrai que je dois avouer avoir trouvé une famille ici…Elle s'interrompit. Tu as dit « belle histoire » ?

-Oui c'est ce que j'ai dit.

-Pas d'indices ?

-Bella au lieu d'essayer de me soutirer des informations tu devrais aller voir ma mère elle est toute seule en ce moment même dans son boudoir.

- Mouais bon t'as gagné je tiens plus. J'y vais.

Elle sortie après m'avoir embrassé la joue. J'allais donc retrouver mon père dans son bureau. Il travaillait encore sur ses bouquins de médecine.

-Je peux entrer papa ?

-Bien sûr. Dis moi que fais-tu si loin d'elle ? Me demanda-t-il avec le regard malicieux.

-Elle et sa curiosité sont parties voir maman. Bella veut connaître votre histoire.

-Oh. Et bien c'est ta mère qui va être contente ! Elle adore raconter cette histoire.

-C'est pour ça que j'y ai envoyé Bella. Je peux t'aider à faire quelque chose ?

-Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille se dégourdir les jambes ou les moteurs plutôt ?

Une lueur malicieuse éclairait ses yeux ce qui était rare. Quand une telle occasion se présentait il fallait la saisir.

-Allons décrasser les moteurs de nos bolides. Lui répondis-je plein d'entrain.

**POV Bella :**

Arrivée devant la porte mon estomac se noua. Je ne savais pas si j'agissais bien ou pas. Je n'eu pas le temps de frapper à la porte Esmée l'ouvrit l'air non surpris.

- Bella ne reste pas dans le couloir voyons entre !

- Merci mais je ne veux pas vous déranger.

- Bella j'aimerais que tu me dérange plus souvent si tu veux savoir.

- Ah oui ?

- Bien sûr. Alors tu es venue visiter mon petit endroit à moi ?

- Et bien en fait ce n'était pas mon premier objectif mais…

J'aurais dû me pencher un peu plus sur l'endroit où je me trouvais. Un endroit féerique.

- Mon dieu Esmée ! Soufflais-je.

- Qu'y a-t-il ma chérie ?

- Mais c'est… wouhaou je ne trouve pas les mots.

Cette pièce était tout à fait à l'image d'Esmée. Belle petite mais chaleureuse. La décoration faisait très « français ».

- Esmée c'est magnifique cet endroit. On dirait un salon royal français du 18ème siècle !

Elle me regarda et éclata de son rire si doux.

- Non ? Ne me dites pas que ?

- Et bien après la révolution les meubles royaux n'étaient pas très bien vus donc j'ai fait de la récupération. C'est devenu une de mes passions par la suite.

- Vous ne faites pas votre âge ! Riais-je.

- Merci Bella. Je suis contente que tu sois venue me voir. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas retrouvé seule toute les deux. Si ma mémoire est bonne c'était pour tes entraînements ?

- Exact. D'ailleurs vos leçons me manquent.

- Mais Bella tu n'as plus rien à apprendre tu sais ? Tu es une élève exceptionnelle je n'ai jamais vu ça chez un humain ni chez un vampire d'ailleurs et crois moi j'en ai connu beaucoup !

- Merci mais je n'y serais jamais arrivée sans votre soutien et votre patience.

- Dis moi Bella tu es venue me demander quelque chose en particulier ?

- Oh et bien ça me gêne un peu en fait.

Elle me prit par le bras et m'invita à m'asseoir dans un petit canapé rose bonbon.

- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire et tout me demander ma chérie ?

- Oui je sais mais je ne veux pas vous mettre mal à l'aise ou vous rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

- Bella une chose doit être claire entre nous. Je t'aime comme ma propre fille tu sais tu appartiens à cette famille. Dis-moi.

- Voilà en fait je voudrais savoir comment vous avez rencontré Carlisle et quand...

- Et tout le reste ? M'interrompit-elle.

- Oui. Avouais-je honteuse.

- Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point tu me fais plaisir en me demandant cela.

- Ah oui vraiment ?

- Bien sûr notre histoire est un vrai conte de fée, pas non plus trop édulcoré mais nous en sommes assez fiers. Tu veux que je te raconte tout depuis le début ?

- Oh oui Esmée j'aimerais beaucoup.

- Très bien mais d'abord attend toi à rire pleurer être choquée également. Nous avons des passages sombres dans notre vie mais ils nous ont permis d'avancer et de faire de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui.

- Je suis prête à tout entendre.

**POV Esmée :**

- Et bien comme tu le sais nous sommes tout deux irlandais d'origine. Nous avons grandi dans la même région mais pas dans les mêmes quartiers. Carlisle a grandi à Dublin même il était le fils de riches propriétaires terriens. Ils avaient une demeure en ville. Carlisle a fait des études comme c'était possible à l'époque bien sûr. Il y avait beaucoup d'illettrés même parmi les riches, mais ton beau-père s'était battu pour apprendre à lire et à écrire. Il a pu ainsi étudier la médecine de l'époque. Moi de mon côté je n'ai pas eu cette chance. Je ne suis pas née riche. Mes parents travaillaient pour des propriétaires terriens comme les parents de Carlisle à la différence que ces gens-là étaient extrêmement cruels. Nous logions dans un petit cottage en dehors de Dublin. Nous avions juste de quoi manger. Mon père cultivait la terre pour eux et ma mère et moi travaillions dans leur demeure. Tous les jours nous devions nous rendre en ville quelque soit le temps. Je croisais souvent Carlisle mais mon rang ne me permettait pas de poser les yeux sur lui. De plus j'étais promise à un autre. Un homme du village voisin qui tenait une auberge. Sa femme venait de mourir il lui fallait une remplaçante. Une opportunité en or pour quelqu'un comme moi. Mais j'espérais secrètement qu'un jour un homme se retournerait sur moi et me sauverait de cette vie d'esclavage. Qu'il me respecterait pour ce que je suis. Je rêvais souvent qu'un de ces riches m'arrête en pleine rue et fasse un scandale en disant : « C'est elle que je veux car je l'aime. » Mais les années passaient et mes rêves s'estompaient. Et ce jour a changé ma vie définitivement.

**Flashback :**

Comme tous les matins très tôt je partais pour la ville. Ce matin là en revanche ma mère ne pu m'accompagner car elle était souffrante. Cette journée s'annonçait belle le temps était doux et le soleil essayait de percer à travers les nuages ce qui signifiait que le printemps était bel et bien là. Je ne savais ni lire ni écrire mais j'étais très forte pour ce qui était des activités physiques. Je sellais ma jument et partis en direction de la ville. Je n'avais pas l'élégance de ces dames de la haute mais au moins je savais parfaitement bien monter. A l'entrée de la ville j'avançais plus doucement. Guettant tous les regards mauvais. Les abords de Dublin étaient un véritable nid d'ivrognes et de gens infâmes. Je n'aimais pas cela mais malheureusement j'étais obligée de traverser la ville sous les yeux de tous. Un homme s'approcha de moi un couteau à la ceinture, mon cœur s'accéléra mais je devais rester calme.

- Alors mignonne tu fais quoi là toute seule ?

- Veuillez m'excusez mais je ne fais que passer. Auriez l'obligeance de vous écartez s'il vous plaît ?

- Pardon ? C'est pas à moi de me pousser mais à la gueuze que tu es ! Hahahaha !

- Monsieur je ne veux pas d'esclandre mais je vous préviens si vous ne vous poussez pas…

- Quoi ? tu vas faire quoi ?

Je n'eus même pas le temps de répondre que l'homme se jeta sur mon cheval et le fit tomber à terre, m'écrasant la jambe au passage.

- Alors femme tu peux toujours passer là ! En rampant ! Hahahaha !

Ma jambe me lançait, une douleur indescriptible, mais je ne dis rien j'attendais qu'il parte et me laisse seule sur ce bord de route boueux. Une voix de velours retentie. Il était juste derrière moi je sentais sa présence.

- Bonjour je peux vous aider ? Me dit-il.

Je relevais la tête et vis un charmant jeune homme blond, grand très beau et bien habillé. Cet homme ne devait pas me connaître mais moi je le connaissais. C'était le fils Cullen celui qui avait étudié. Mais de part son rang social il n'aurait même pas dû me regarder. En revanche moi je le voyais chaque matin ici dans cette rue.

- Heu non merci passez vite votre chemin ou vous allez avoir des ennuis. Lui répondis-je avec une pointe de souffrance dans la voix.

Ma jambe me faisait horriblement mal elle devait sûrement être brisée.

- Votre jambe a été écrasée je dois vous examiner.

- Hé là vous…l'interrompit mon agresseur.

- Retournes d'où tu viens ou tu auras affaire à moi vaurien et si tu retouches à cette femme je ne donne pas cher de ta vie ! Lui lança Carlisle.

L'homme parti sans rien dire, tous les regards des passants était tournés vers lui.

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire aujourd'hui ! Leur dit mon sauveur. Je vais vous aider ne bougez pas. Me dit-il.

- Non je ne veux pas que vous ayez des problèmes par ma faute. Personne ne dois vous voir me parlez !

- Arrêtez Esmée s'il vous plaît ! J'ai quand même le droit de soigner des blessés.

- Attendez comment…comment connaissez-vous mon prénom ?

- Oh ma famille est amie avec celle de votre employeur. M'avoua-t-il gêné.

- Bon écoutez aidez moi à relever mon cheval et après je vous conseille de repartir faire ce pour quoi vous êtes né! Lui répondis-je froidement.

Il m'aida à me relever sans dire un mot puis soudain me prit dans ses bras et m'installa sur ma monture.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

- Je vous aide tout simplement cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? Vous préférez peut-être marcher jusqu'à votre travail et finir amputée d'une jambe ? Me dit-il d'un ton plus ferme.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais taisez vous je vous prie et acceptez mon aide sans vous soucier de ce que les gens pourront voir. De toute façon ils ne diront rien ils ont bien trop peur pour cela.

- Très bien mais je dois aller travailler après sinon ma famille est perdue.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais arranger ça.

Il m'emmena dans une petite ruelle à la sortie de la ville et s'arrêta devant une petite maison de pierre. Il alla ouvrir la porte et revint me faire descendre de cheval. Je posai le pied par terre et un cri s'échappa de ma bouche.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas raisonnable de poser votre pied par terre Esmée ! Ria-t-il.

- Ne riez pas c'est très douloureux j'aimerai vous y voir vous !

Etrangement avec lui je me sentais à l'aise et ma vraie nature refaisait surface. Mon tempérament de feu surgissait à chaque fois qu'il me provoquait.

- Excusez moi je m'emporte je suis vraiment désolée.

- Ce doit être la douleur je vous excuse volontiers.

Il me souleva de ses bras forts et me fit entrer. Il me déposa sur un banc large recouvert de coussin moelleux avant d'aller refermer la porte.

- Ne bougez pas je reviens de suite.

Il partit par une autre porte et en revint 10min après.

- J'ai fait porter un pli à votre employeur et à vos parents pour que personne ne s'inquiète. Vous n'aurez pas de problèmes pour votre travail je vous promets.

- Merci Monsieur Cullen.

- Apparemment je ne suis pas le seul à faire des cachotteries ?

- Comment cela ?

- Vous venez de m'appeler par mon nom alors que je ne vous l'ai pas donné.

- Oh veuillez m'excuser en fait je sais qui vous êtes je vous croise tout les matins en ville et je…je parle beaucoup trop !

- Arrêtez de vous excuser et merci pour l'explication. Me sourit-il. Bon voyons un peu cette jambe.

Il me souleva ma jupe et je sentis des frissons sur tout mon corps en plus de la douleur je ressentais autre chose qui n'avait rien avoir avec. J'arrêtais sa main avec la mienne.

- Esmée laissez moi vous examiner je ne vais pas vous voler votre vertu voyons je soigne les gens vous savez je ne profite pas des jeunes femmes en détresse !

- Je… enfin vous êtes la première personne à me…

- A vous examiner oui. Bon laissez moi faire je vous jure que je ne regarderai pas votre peau juste la blessure.

J'enlevais ma main de la sienne avec difficulté quand même. Personne ne m'avait touché ne serais-ce que la main. Et que ce soit lui qui le fasse me gênais car j'avais peur que la vue de ma peau le révulse. Après tout je n'étais qu'une paysanne lui devait voir plus de belles femmes qu'autre chose. Sa main enleva mon bas doucement je ne sentais même pas la légère pression qu'il exerçait sur ma peau. Ses mains palpaient ma cuisse puis mon mollet jusqu'à ma cheville. Arrivée à ce point je poussai un cri.

- Bon vous avez de la chance ce n'est qu'une blessure légère à la cheville vous serez sur pied d'ici trois semaines mais en attendant vous ne devez absolument pas poser le pied par terre !

Je n'arrivais plus à parler une larme coulait sur ma joue. Il rabattit ma jupe afin de couvrir ma jambe.

- Ne vous en faites pas je vais m'occuper de vous je ferais dire à vos proches ce qu'il vous est arrivé et je m'arrangerais avec votre patron.

- Non ne faites pas ça pour moi je vous assure que ce n'est pas nécessaire.

- Esmée si je vous laisse repartir vous risquez bien plus grave. Il ne faut pas prendre à la légère votre blessure croyez moi !

- Mais je ne peux pas rester ici voyons que vont penser les gens ? Et vos parents et les miens ?

- Je suis médecin vous êtes ma patiente je ne vois pas où est le problème si il y en a un.

- Vous vous ne le voyez peut-être pas mais moi oui.

Je me remis debout et de nouveau un cri sorti de ma bouche. La tête me tourna et je m'écroulais. Deux bras me rattrapèrent. Son visage était si près du mien que je pouvais sentir son souffle sur moi. Aucun de nous n'osait bouger. Nous étions comme hypnotisé l'un par l'autre. Carlisle se ressaisit et me reposa sur le banc.

- Je vais vous préparer votre chambre restez ici je reviens. Dit-il gêné.

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête puisque mes lèvres refusaient de s'ouvrir et baissa les yeux. Il sorti de la pièce et me laissa seule avec mon sentiment nouveau.

**Fin de la première partie.**


	12. Chapter 11 part 2

**Chapitre 11 : l'amour éternel 2****ème**** partie.**

**POV Carlisle :**

Je ne savais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer mais une chose était sûre je venais de prendre conscience qu'elle était beaucoup plus que la fille que je croisais tous les matins et que je trouvais agréable à regarder. Tous les matins je la voyais avancer dans cette rue et tous les matins j'avais envie de la saluer mais à cause de ce que j'étais je ne pouvais pas. En outre elle n'était jamais seule. Aujourd'hui était un jour, différent car j'avais enfin osé lui adresser la parole et avait découvert une femme belle intérieurement et d'une intelligence étonnante. Elle ne savait sûrement ni lire ni écrire mais peu importe elle n'en avait pas besoin. Le fait qu'elle se blesse me rendit la tâche plus facile, c'était une bonne excuse pour l'approcher. Je savais qui elle était car ma famille connaissait bien ses employeurs. Des gens que je n'appréciais pas du tout. Malheureusement elle était obligée de travailler pour ces affreuses personnes. Lorsque je l'avais vu tomber de cheval mon sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. L'homme responsable de sa chute m'avait donné envie de le tuer, mais Esmée passait avant. La ramener chez moi n'était peut-être pas la meilleure solution mais peu m'importait. J'allais la soigner, m'occuper d'elle. La toucher fut une épreuve. Elle avait peur de ce contact et elle avait raison. Quand ma main et mes yeux se posèrent sur sa peau si douce, mon cœur s'emballa. J'eu peur qu'elle remarque un changement d'attitude mais non. J'envoyais deux autres plis afin de prévenir sa famille et son patron. Ce dernier m'appréciait énormément et le repos forcé d'Esmée ne posa aucun problème. Je préparais la chambre où Esmée passerait les trois semaines à venir. Après cela je revins la chercher et la portais jusqu'à sa chambre. Je la posais délicatement sur le lit et je remarquais que ses joues roses étaient légèrement salies par la boue.

- Voulez vous que je fasse chauffer de l'eau pour un bain ?

- Je ne veux pas abuser. Me répondit-elle gênée.

- Vous n'abusez pas. Je reviens.

Quelques minutes après je lui remplis la baignoire devant la cheminée. Certes le printemps était là mais en Irlande la nuit tombe vite et elle est fraîche même en plein été.

- Voilà tout est prêt. Je vous ai apporté des vêtements propres. Ma servante ne va pas tarder à arriver elle pourra vous aider.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier Monsieur Cullen.

- En m'appelant Carlisle ce serait un bon début.

- Merci Carlisle. Me dit-elle en rougissant et en baissant les yeux.

- Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, faites-moi appeler.

- Très bien.

- A demain je vous laisse vous détendre.

Je sortis de la pièce le sourire aux lèvres ce qu'elle remarqua sûrement.

**POV Esmée :**

- A demain je vous laisse vous détendre.

Un sourire étira ses lèvres et me fit encore plus rougir. Il sortit et je pus enfin reprendre mon souffle. Quelle journée ! J'étais épuisée, après le bain la servante m'aida à m'allonger dans le lit. Je m'endormi rapidement avec des images de mon sauveur plein la tête. Durant mon séjour Carlisle était aux petits soins avec moi. D'ordinaire je ne mangeais pas à ma faim mais là je découvrais le plaisir de manger. La première semaine je restais couchée sans poser le pied à terre donc il venait me rendre visite dans ma chambre et me faisait la lecture. La deuxième semaine il m'autorisa à marcher un peu mais seulement avec des béquilles et en sa compagnie. Je savais que cela ne durerait pas alors j'en profitais un maximum. J'imprimais chaque trait de son visage dans ma tête. Je ne me lassais pas de l'écouter me raconter sa vie, ses voyages, ses études. Les beaux jours étaient là ce qui permettait à Carlisle de m'emmener dans son jardin clos. Nous nous asseyons sur un banc et là commençait un interminable interrogatoire sur moi. Il voulait tout savoir de moi mais que pouvais-je lui dire de ma vie. Je méprisais les gens comme lui d'habitude.

- Dites moi Esmée, que pensez-vous de votre situation ? Que je ne connais presque pas d'ailleurs...

Que voulait-il vraiment ? Etait-il réellement gentil et attentionné avec moi ou était-ce pour mieux m'humilier ensuite ?

- Pourquoi vous raconterais-je la vie que je mène ? Cela vous intéresse-t-il vraiment ou voulez vous étudier mon espèce ? Celle des pauvres ?

Je l'avais dis un peu trop durement. Toute trace de gaieté disparue soudainement de son visage. Il baissa les yeux et me prit ma main. C'était la deuxième fois depuis notre rencontre. Il y déposa un doux baiser.

- Esmée, permettez moi d'éclaircir un point sur lequel je pense que vous vous êtes trompé. Je suis Carlisle Cullen riche fils de propriétaires terriens mais je suis aussi le docteur qui a vu un jour une jeune femme tomber par la faute d'un imbécile. Et cette femme je souhaite au plus profond de moi, prendre soin d'elle jusqu'à la fin des temps.

Il ne relevait toujours pas la tête. Je posai donc ma main sur sa joue et y senti une larme.

- Oh mon dieu Carlisle je suis désolée de vous avoir blessé…

Il stoppa ma caresse de sa main brûlante et tremblante. Il releva la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur moi.

- Ne dites pas de sottises Esmée. C'est à moi de m'excuser. Nous avons deux vies très différentes et je pensais que si nous les mélangions nous pourrions peut-être avoir une chance d'être heureux.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous voulez que nous apprenions à nous connaître plus profondément ?

- Cela vous déplairait-il ?

- Et bien non mais il faut que vous sachiez une chose à mon sujet.

- Que voulez vous dire ?

- Je veux dire que ce que nous éprouvons…Je suis promise à un homme Carlisle ! Lâchais-je brutalement.

- Et vous l'aimez ?

- Là n'est pas la question. J'ai un devoir envers ma famille. Et puis que penserait la vôtre si nous décidions de… Il ne me laissa pas finir.

- Vous ne l'aimez pas n'est-ce pas ?

- Non. Mon cœur bat pour un autre.

- Oh. Dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Carlisle regardez moi je vous en prie.

Il releva la tête et ancra ses yeux dans les miens.

- Carlisle, l'homme que j'aime se trouve juste devant moi.

- Si vous saviez comme je suis heureux de l'apprendre.

- Ecoutez je ne peux faillir à mon devoir. Le mariage est déjà prévu et mes parents comptent sur cette union. Je dois assumer mes responsabilités et vous les vôtres. Jamais votre famille n'accepterait que vous épousiez une femme de ma condition.

- Et si nous nous enfuyons ? Je vous en supplie je…je vous aime Esmée.

Des larmes coulèrent sur mon visage. Mon cœur à peine touché par l'amour, était brisé en un million de petits morceaux.

- Sil vous plaît ne me rendez pas la tâche plus difficile qu'elle ne l'est. Dis-je entre deux sanglots.

- - Pardonnez-moi de vous infliger autant de souffrance.

- Oh non ne vous excusez pas. S'il y a quelqu'un à blâmer c'est plutôt cette vie cruelle et injuste. Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonner si ce n'est le fait de m'avoir rendue heureuse, même si ce fut de courte durée.

Je le vis se ressaisir. En vrai gentleman il accepta ce destin si tragique.

- Il nous reste encore quelques jours à profiter l'un de l'autre. J'aimerais que nous gravions ces instants à jamais dans nos mémoires.

Il me prit la main et m'aida à me lever. Il posa son autre main dans le bas de mon dos et m'approcha de lui. Il n'y avait pas de musique, juste la mélodie de nos deux cœurs battant à l'unisson. Après un moment passé à danser en silence, nos regards encore ancrés l'un à l'autre, il approcha son visage du mien. Mon cœur s'emballait. Il posa son front contre le mien et ferma les yeux pour cacher les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- Aujourd'hui je fais le serment qu'un jour, même si ce doit être dans 10, 20 ou 40ans, je viendrais vous chercher et vous emmènerais loin. Loin de cette vie, loin de tout. Juste vous, moi et notre amour. Peu importe que vous soyez mariée ou non. Je viendrais vous chercher Esmée que dieu m'en soit témoin, je ne laisserais pas cet amour s'évanouir. Je me battrais pour vous avoir à mes côtés à jamais.

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule, il m'emporta dans ma chambre, me déposa sur mon lit et m'embrassa le front et la main avant de sortir. La dernière semaine passa beaucoup trop vite. Le moment de nous quitter était bel et bien là malheureusement. Nous avions passé la semaine sans prononcer un seul mot pratiquement. Nos activités se résumaient à nous asseoir côte à côte, nous tenant les mains et à nous perdre dans nos regards si expressifs. Aucun mot n'était nécessaire. Le dernier jour fut éprouvant. Mes affaires prêtes je descendais rejoindre l'homme qui comptait plus que ma vie. Il m'attendait dans l'entrée, il avait déjà scellé mon cheval et avait prévenu tout le monde de mon rétablissement. On ne lisait que tristesse sur son visage. Je m'approchais de lui et il fit signe à la servante de sortir. Il prit avidement ma main et la posa sur son cœur. Je baissais les yeux trop gênée par ce contact et trop émue par mon départ. Il releva mon menton de son doigt et colla sa joue contre la mienne.

- N'oubliez pas ma promesse Esmée je vous en prie. Me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille.

- Je ne l'oublierais pas je vous attendrais tous les jours de ma vie mon amour.

Je le senti sourire contre ma joue rosie par l'émotion. Lentement ses lèvres frôlèrent ma joue puis se posèrent délicatement sur les miennes. Notre premier et sûrement notre dernier baiser. Le temps d'un baiser nous étions heureux et plus rien ne comptait à part lui et moi. Ses lèvres étaient douces mais fermes contre les miennes. Il s'attarda un moment avant de s'écarter de moi. Les yeux pleins de désir et de souffrance il me lâcha et m'accompagna jusqu'à mon cheval. Il m'aida à monter déposa un dernier baiser sur ma main. Il glissa une bague dans ma main. En le voyant je compris l'engagement qu'il voulait que je prenne je pris donc la bague Claddagh et l'enfilais à ma main droite le cœur tourné vers mon corps. Je caressais le cœur en rubis qui ornait ma bague. Mon cœur lui appartenait désormais. Après avoir essuyé une larme de ma joue il donna une tape à mon cheval qui partit au galop. Au coin de la rue je le vis disparaître. Je ne le voyais plus mais il était là dans mon cœur pour toujours quoi qu'il arrive. Je me dirigeais maintenant vers un triste avenir plein de souffrance mais plein d'espoir aussi. L'espoir qu'un jour il vienne me délivrer de cette vie qui m'attendait. Je le savais j'avais confiance en lui et j'avais raison. Revenue à la maison tous les préparatifs du mariage étaient pratiquement finis il était prévu pour dans deux mois. Il ne restait plus qu'à sceller l'union de cet inconnu avec ce qui restait de moi. Je portais toujours la bague de Carlisle sur moi je ne voulais que personne ne la voit alors je l'avais mise autour de mon cou pour que personne ne se pose de questions, après la noce je pourrais la remettre. L'homme que j'allais épouser ne savais pas comment je m'appelais alors à quoi bon cacher mes sentiments et ma vraie nature. Le jour J était arrivé ma mère m'aidait à me préparer elle remarqua soudain la bague autour de mon cou.

- Ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu as fais ?

- Maman je n'ai rien fais rassures-toi mais ne me demande pas d'oublier l'homme que j'aime vraiment et qui n'est pas mon futur époux.

- Esmée je suis navrée que tu ais à vivre cela. S'il y avait une autre solution je …

- Ne te fatigue pas maman. Je sais ce que j'ai à faire je le ferais mais tu comprendras que je ne peux pas être heureuse d'accomplir cela.

- Je sais j'aurais tellement aimé que tu ais une vie meilleure que la mienne.

Ma mère avait épousé mon père contre la volonté de leurs familles respectives. Lui était pauvre et elle issue d'une famille noble. Ils avaient été déshérités et bannis de leur terre natale. Mais au moins ils avaient connu le bonheur en vivant leur amour comme ils l'entendaient. A ma naissance ils n'avaient plus les moyens alors ils étaient venus s'installer ici et avaient commencé à travailler pour cette épouvantable famille afin de subvenir à nos besoins à tout trois. Voilà pourquoi je faisais cela aujourd'hui. Je leur devais beaucoup, je devais leur donner la vie qu'ils méritaient. J'étais fin prête ma robe enfilée mes cheveux relevés en un chignon très simple, je m'apprêtais à mourir en quelque sorte. Mes parents me conduirent à l'autel et ce n'est que devant le prêtre que je pus enfin découvrir le visage de l'homme à qui j'allais tout sacrifier. C'était un homme d'une quarantaine d'année assez séduisant je l'avoue mais il avait un visage d'une dureté qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Il ne m'adressa pas même un regard. Il attendait simplement que le prêtre finisse pour enfin avoir ce qu'il attendait. J'en avais la nausée rien que de l'imaginer me toucher. Le visage de Carlisle apparaissait devant mes yeux et me détendit un peu. Je me rappelais ses yeux lorsqu'il me regardait tendrement. Le prêtre commença son sermon que je n'écoutais même pas mes yeux me piquaient je sentais mes larmes monter. Mais je ne voulais pas donner cette satisfaction à cet homme je ravalais donc mes larmes. Un coup à la porte me fit sursauter. Nous n'attendions personne d'autre. Un deuxième coup retenti. Mes mains se crispèrent sur mon bouquet de fleurs. Le prêtre s'interrompit et se tourna vers mes parents leur demandant s'ils attendaient quelqu'un. Mes parents répondant que non il continua imperturbable. Mais soudain les portes de la chapelle s'ouvrirent brutalement et un homme à cheval entra à une vitesse effrayante. Je reconnus l'élégance de cet homme. Il n'y avait qu'un homme pouvant faire une telle folie. Il avança vers moi fit cabrer sa bête qui donna un coup de sabot à mon fiancé et se tourna vers moi. Il me prit par la main me hissant sur son cheval. Il lança une enveloppe à mon père et partit au galop hors de cet enfer. Nous chevauchions sous une pluie battante. Il m'emmena dans une auberge en dehors de la ville. Je ne savais même pas qu'elle existait. Arrivée là-bas il me déposa à terre et me fit rentrer. Le propriétaire s'approcha de nous.

- Vous désirez ? Dit-il sans grande conviction.

- Vous avez une chambre pour ma femme et moi ?

- Ouais première porte à droite en haut de l'escalier.

Carlisle lui donna une bourse pleine de pièces et me prit par la main. Nous montions ces escaliers à une allure folle il ouvrit la porte violemment et la referma de la même façon avant de se retourner vers moi. Il n'arrivait pas à parler je décidais donc de commencer.

- Vous venez de faire quoi là ? Lui dis-je en pleurant.

- J'ai tenu ma promesse. Esmée nous pouvons être heureux à présent j'ai tout arrangé. J'ai donné à votre père assez d'argent pour qu'ils vivent agréablement jusqu'à la fin de leurs jours avec votre mère. J'ai tout dit à ma famille et à vos employeurs bien sûr ils ont tous mal réagi mais j'avais prévu cela donc j'ai pris ma fortune avec moi et j'ai décidé de partir dans mon cottage dans le sud de l'Irlande. Mais je ne pouvais pas partir sans vous demander si vous vouliez venir avec moi. J'ai attendu ce jour depuis votre départ. Je n'ai pu attendre plus et quand j'ai appris que vous étiez partie pour l'église ce matin j'ai galopé le plus vite possible pour vous empêcher de commettre une erreur que vous auriez regrettée toute votre vie.

- Je n'avais pas le choix vous le savez. Lui dis-je en sanglotant. Je ne savais pas si vous viendriez à temps mais j'ai espéré oh oui j'ai espéré vous voir apparaître et vous voir m'emmener loin de lui. Je n'en reviens pas que mon rêve se soit réalisé.

- Je suis là chut Esmée calmez vous.

Je tremblais à présent non pas parce que j'avais froid et que j'étais trempée mais parce que l'angoisse et la tristesse de ces derniers mois s'effaçait peu à peu et que je réalisais qu'il était bel et bien là. Il m'enveloppa d'une couverture. Je n'avais pas remarqué que ma robe était devenue transparente avec l'eau. Carlisle avait eu le bon réflexe de me couvrir de son manteau en entrant dans l'auberge.

- Je vais vous laisser vous changer si vous voulez. J'attends dehors. Nous passerons la nuit ici et demain à l'aube nous partons pour mon cottage si vous êtes d'accord ?

Je lui sautais au cou et enfoui mon visage dans son cou. Le sentir près de moi me réjouissait au plus haut point. Ses bras m'emprisonnèrent et me serrèrent contre lui. J'avais très envie de l'embrasser mais je savais que si je commençais je ne m'arrêterais pas je dus donc me retenir fortement. Il en allait de même pour lui je le senti un peu trop « proche de moi » il s'écarta gêné. Et me laissa seule pour que je me change. Je n'avais prévu aucun vêtement je m'enveloppais dans une couverture, fouillais la chambre et fini par trouver une malle avec des vêtements appartenant sûrement à la propriétaire des lieux. J'enfilais cette robe vert émeraude et détachais mes cheveux mouillés. Carlisle frappa à la porte et entra juste après. Il se stoppa dans l'embrasure de la porte me fixant intensément.

- Qui a-t-il ? Lui demandais-je affolée.

- Heu rien vous êtes simplement…magnifique !

Mon visage s'empourpra. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et s'approcha de moi. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres de moi. Il vit la bague accrochée autour de mon cou et l'enleva pour me la mettre à mon annulaire gauche, le cœur vers l'extérieur.

- Si quelqu'un la voit ainsi ils vont se poser des questions sur nous. Lui dis-je.

Il mit un genou à terre, je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Allait-il faire ce dont je rêvais depuis notre première rencontre ?

- Esmée mon cœur vous appartient. Il sera vôtre éternellement si vous répondez oui à la question que je m'apprête à vous poser.

- Oh mon dieu Carlisle.

- Voulez vous faire de moi l'homme le plus heureux du monde en acceptant de devenir ma femme ?

- Oui ! Oh oui Carlisle !

Il se releva et m'embrassa passionnément. Des larmes de bonheur coulaient le long de nos joues. Il me souleva et me fit tournoyer dans ses bras. Ma peine, mes angoisses, mon passé, tout s'effaçait dans ses bras contre lui. Tout sauf le bonheur. Nous passâmes la nuit allongés l'un en face de l'autre sur le lit, nos mains entremêlées et nos yeux se fixant l'un l'autre. Je finis par m'endormir quelques heures sur le matin. Il me réveilla d'une caresse sur ma joue recouverte de ma longue chevelure bouclée couleur caramel. Un sourire radieux m'accueilli lorsque j'ouvris les yeux.

- Bonjour. Murmura-t-il.

- Bonjour. Ma voix était encore toute endormie.

- Nous avons une chose importante à faire aujourd'hui.

- Ah oui ?

- Un mariage vous intéresserait-il ?

Je me relevais aussitôt.

- Aujourd'hui ?

- Oui enfin si nous avons le temps d'organiser cela en un jour.

- Oui bien sûr. Bon allons-y.

Mon enthousiasme le fit rire. J'étais tellement pressée de lui appartenir. Je n'avais même pas pensé aux détails.

- Mais il nous faut un prêtre et je ne peux pas me marier dans cette tenue ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas là où je vous emmène nous aurons tout ce dont nous avons besoin. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que cette robe que vous portez est faite pour vous.

Je rougis ce qu'il remarqua bien sûr. Je me perdais dans ses yeux et son sourire me faisait quitter la réalité. Je repris mes esprits ce qu'il remarqua également et le fit de nouveau rire.

- Heu où allons nous ?

- Chez une amie. Siobhan. Elle est un peu spéciale mais très gentille et nous accueillera volontiers.

- Très bien. Heu vous avez dit spéciale ? Quoi la magie des lutins s'est emparée d'elle ? Riais-je.

- Pas tout à fait. Vous verrez de vous-même, je n'ai jamais su ce qu'elle était mais une chose est sûre elle est inoffensive, elle ne nous fera aucun mal. Et je pense même qu'elle sera ravie de vous rencontrer.

- De toute façon tant que je suis avec vous je peux tout affronter même une armée de leprechauns ! Riais-je.

Le peu d'affaires que nous avions fut vite prêt. Nous partîmes pour la demeure de Siobhan qui se trouvait au sud de Dublin. Je découvris un immense manoir derrière deux grilles en fer forgé. Carlisle entra dans la propriété et frappa à la grande porte en bois massif sculpté. Une belle femme rousse aux longs cheveux vint nous ouvrir. Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Son teint était d'une pâleur époustouflante et quelque chose dans ses yeux me firent frissonner. Mais étrangement je n'avais pas peur. Elle nous fit entrer et je pus l'observer de plus près. Ses longs cheveux roux, son teint pâle et ses yeux pétillants, si cette femme était sous le contrôle d'une magie, celle-ci était bien irlandaise.

- Carlisle comme je suis heureuse de te revoir ! De plus en charmante compagnie cela m'emplit le cœur de joie.

Elle éclata de rire mais je n'avais pas compris la plaisanterie qu'elle avait dite. Sûrement cela venait il de mon éducation.

- Siobhan je suis très content d'être ici. J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

- Et bien dis moi et je ferais ce que je pourrais.

- Voilà je te présente Esmée ma future épouse.

En disant cela il baissa les yeux avant de les relever vers moi. Mes joues s'empourprèrent une fois de plus sous son regard tendre.

- Et ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je n'avais pas deviné ? J'ai de suite senti l'électricité et la passion entre vous. Pardon continu tu veux me demander quelque chose non ?

- Nous voulons nous marier et dans les plus bref délais !

- Oh Carlisle quelle joie tu me fais. Esmée je suis tellement heureuse pour vous deux. Dites moi de quoi avez-vous besoin et je vous le trouverais !

- Et bien un prêtre, une robe et peut être pourrais-tu arranger un dîner avec la famille d'Esmée ?

- Très bien je te prépare tout cela ! Rassures moi ta famille ne viens pas ?

- Non je te rassure !

- Tant mieux nous allons organiser un petit mariage dans la plus pure tradition irlandaise. Cela vous conviens-t-il ? Elle se tourna vers moi attendant ma réponse.

- Oui mais comment allez vous faire pour mes parents ?

- Ne vous en faites pas ma chère Esmée, nous avons de très bon coursier chez nous.

- Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier, c'est tellement généreux de votre part.

- Vous savez je suis très heureuse pour Carlisle et vous. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier votre union à elle seule est un présent pour moi.

Je ne la connaissais que depuis quelques heures mais j'avais l'impression que nous étions amies depuis des années. Elle m'avait conduite dans une immense chambre où elle sortit une magnifique robe d'une malle. Elle était blanche avec de la dentelle et quelle broderie bordeaux très discrètes. Siobhan m'aida à l'enfiler et commença à la retoucher directement sur moi. La robe était un peu trop longue et large pour mon corps menu. Je me tortillais nerveusement ce qui fit pénétrer une épingle dans ma chair. Je relevais automatiquement la robe et vis une petite goutte de sang perler sur ma cheville.

- Oh Siobhan je suis désolée. Je suis tellement anxieuse et pressée à la fois, j'aurais dû rester tranquille. Elle ne répondait pas. Siobhan ? Qu'y a-t-il ?

Elle s'était figée et avait fermé les yeux.

- Vous vous sentez mal ?

- Laissez-moi quelques secondes pour récupérer.

Elle se releva et me tourna le dos. Je m'approchais d'elle doucement. Elle devait mal supporter la vue du sang.

-N'approchez pas Esmée s'il vous plaît !

- Mais si vous vous sentez mal je peux aller chercher Carlisle ?

- Non ! Cria-t-elle. Non s'il vous plaît ne le faites pas venir.

- Mais..

- Esmée pitié. Me demanda-t-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- Très bien. Bon regardez moi à présent, j'ai essuyé cette petite goutte ça ne coule plus ne vous en faites pas.

- Je sais. Me dit-elle toujours le dos tourné.

- Ah bon ?

Elle se retourna lentement vers moi mais elle avait toujours les yeux clos.

- Esmée si je vous confie quelque chose pourrez vous le gardez seulement pour vous ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et je remarquai qu'ils avaient changé de couleur, ils n'étaient plus de cet ocre jaune chaleureux mais d'un noir profond et terrifiant.

- Qu'est-ce que…je veux dire qui…

- Qui suis-je ?

Je hochais la tête ne pouvant prononcer un mot.

- Esmée croyez vous en la magie ?

- Vous voulez dire aux fées et aux leprechauns ? Dis-je d'une voix mal assurée.

- A toute sorte de magie.

- Et bien je suis irlandaise j'ai donc le devoir d'y croire bien sûr, mais je n'ai jamais rencontré de lutins. Et sans vous offenser vous n'avez rien d'un petit lutin.

Siobhan éclata de rire ce qui me rassura, je ne savais pas si elle allait bien prendre ma réponse.

- J'aurais beaucoup aimé être un lutin ma chère mais le sort en a décidé autrement. Je suis une créature de la nuit. Je ne peux sortir par grand soleil ni manger de nourriture humaine. Ma force et ma rapidité ne sont même pas descriptibles. Je suis d'une espèce qu'on appelle vampire !

Cette révélation ne me choqua pas outre mesure. J'avais grandi dans le folklore irlandais alors le surnaturel je connaissais. De plus ma mère était très friande de conte et de légendes celtiques et plusieurs parlaient de ces créatures nommés vampires.

- Veuillez m'excuser mais ça n'a rien de magique. Je suis sotte dans beaucoup de domaine mais je croyais que les vampires se nourrissaient de sang ?

- Oui mais certains arrivent à contrôler leur soif et peuvent se nourrir de sang animal.

- Ah oui et vous êtes nombreux à faire cela ?

- Non pas trop. Vous n'êtes pas effrayée plus que ça par mes déclarations ?

- Disons que je savais que vous n'étiez pas comme moi et je sais que vous ne me ferez pas de mal.

- Ah oui ? Comment ?

- Votre teint pâle m'avait déjà surprise, étant moi-même très pâle mais vous s'en était étrange. Vous avez aussi fait une réflexion qui m'a interpellé quand vous avez parlez de votre cœur. Et maintenant votre réaction face à l'odeur du sang et votre changement de couleur d'yeux. Tout cela mit bout à bout m'a fait penser que vous n'étiez pas humaine mais pas forcément mauvaise j'ai tout de suite eu confiance en vous.

- Esmée je suis en train de vous dire que je suis une vampire et vous vous le prenez un peu à la légère me semble-t-il. Comment faites vous cela ?

- Vous oubliez à qui vous parlez Siobhan. Ici c'est ma terre, la Liffey coule dans mes veines et je n'ai encore capturé aucun leprechauns mais si un jour j'y arrive je compte bien savoir où il cache ses marmites d'or. Riais-je. Plus sérieusement j'avoue ne pas avoir eu d'éducation comme Carlisle mais mes parents m'ont beaucoup appris surtout ma mère. Elle m'a appris tout ce qu'il fallait savoir sur le monde qui nous entoure. Magique ou non. J'ai été élevée ainsi.

- Je suis vraiment contente que vous le preniez comme ça.

- Mais dites-moi pourquoi vous ne voulez rien dire à Carlisle ?

- Il a été mon médecin et n'a pas pu me soigner. Mes parents m'emmenaient hors de l'Irlande pour me faire soigner mais sur le chemin des vampires nous ont attaqué et m'ont laissé pour morte. Mon époux m'a trouvé et s'est occupé de moi. Liam est quelqu'un de très doux et compréhensif il m'a aidé à adopter ce régime alimentaire. Quand j'ai été assez forte je suis retournée voir Carlisle et il a cru que ses remèdes avaient été efficaces. Je n'ai pas voulu le décevoir ni l'effrayer.

- Oui je comprends. Mais vous savez il est très observateur et se doute de quelques choses, je pense qu'il est prêt à entendre la vérité.

- Nous verrons, c'est peut-être moi qui ne suis pas prête pour l'instant. Bon assez parlé de moi. Nous avons une cérémonie à préparer et dans les plus brefs délais comme me l'a précisé votre cher et tendre.

Nous rîmes de bon cœur et elle se remit à la tâche. Elle fini de piquer ma robe et se mit à faire un plan de table. Elle avait prévu d'inviter mes parents et aussi mon oncle et ma cousine. Pour leur tenir compagnie elle prévu d'inviter quelques connaissances.

- Vos amis sont ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas nous savons nous tenir en compagnie d'humains !

- Bon très bien tant que vous ne confondez pas le contenu de vos assiettes et vos voisins de table je n'y vois aucun inconvénient !

Nous nous mîmes à rire une fois de plus.


	13. Chapter 11 part 3

**Et voilà la suite et fin du chapitre 11. La conclusion de l'histoire de Carlisle et Esmée j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu!! Enfin déçu ou pas laissez moi une review et dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé?! Merci de me lire en tout cas la suite la semaine prochaine j'espère!!**

**Biz à tous et toutes et en particulier à mes poulettes du fofo!!!**

**Chapitre 11 : l'amour éternel 3****ème**** partie.**

Siobhan et moi avions entièrement décoré la grande salle où allait se dérouler le mariage. Nous avions orné la cheminée de lierre, de roses blanches et de trèfles. Une arche de roses avait été dressée afin de célébrer notre union. Une immense table ronde drapée de blanc, trônait devant la cheminée. Au centre de la pièce avait été installé un espace où des amis de Liam viendraient jouer quelques musiques traditionnelles. Nous avions également fait un plan de table. Nous serions dix convives. Ce mariage me convenait parfaitement car il allait être simple. Les gens que j'aimais seraient là et ce jour allait être marqué à jamais dans nos mémoires. La salle était prête il ne restait plus qu'à tous nous préparer. Après avoir terminé les plats, Siobhan, Holly ma mère, Maggie ma cousine, Carmen une amie proche de Siobhan et moi-même allâmes nous préparer. Elles m'emmenèrent dans une pièce encore inconnue du manoir qui s'avérait être une chambre. Notre chambre à mon futur époux et moi-même. Elle se situait en haut du somptueux escalier et dans une aile exclusivement réservée aux invités de marque comme me l'avait précisé Siobhan. La pièce n'était pas immense mais suffisamment pour accueillir un gigantesque lit à baldaquin et un petit canapé en velours placé devant la cheminée imposante.

- Nous avons rouvert cette pièce spécialement pour vous deux.

- Siobhan je n'en crois pas mes yeux cet endroit est féerique. Merci.

- Bon allons-y, au travail, on doit vous transformer en mariée !

Ces quatre femmes autour de moi s'activèrent avec une grande énergie. Ma mère et Siobhan m'aidèrent à enfiler ma robe et nouer mon corset. Maggie et Carmen s'occupèrent de ma coiffure. Elles relevèrent quelques mèches tressées en couronne autour de ma tête et laissèrent mes grandes boucles caramel retomber dans mon dos. On incrusta quelques boutons de roses et des perles dans mes cheveux à présent domptés. Maggie me colora légèrement le visage d'une poudre nacré, souligna mon regard d'un trait de noir et mit du rose sur mes lèvres. J'étais fin prête il ne me restait plus qu'à retirer ma bague et à la donner à Siobhan pour Carlisle. Elle me tendit un écrin où se trouvait l'alliance de Carlisle. Je le gardais bien fermement dans mes mains. L'heure était arrivée d'aller m'unir à l'homme de mes plus beaux rêves. Mon cœur battait à une vitesse folle. Dans quelques instants j'allais être unie à lui pour toujours. Mon père vint me chercher en haut des marches et une douce mélodie irlandaise retentit. Je descendais les marches une à une et allais vers mon avenir avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Je le voyais en bas m'attendant. Il était d'une élégance à vous couper le souffle. Lorsque nos yeux se rencontrèrent ils ne purent se détacher. Mon père donna ma main à Carlisle qui la saisit avec avidité et douceur. Le temps passait tellement vite à ce moment là, à peine le temps de dire oui et nos claddaghs nous unissaient l'un à l'autre définitivement. Un baiser tendre échangé et nous étions mari et femme. Mon époux m'entraîna au centre de la pièce devant les musiciens, me prit par la taille et me fit danser. Ce petit instant de solitude où il n'y a que vous et votre aimé, où le monde qui vous entoure est éclipsé par la personne qui vous a donné son cœur, c'est ce moment que nous étions en train de partager lui et moi. Ma tête se posa sur son épaule et ses lèvres sur ma tempe. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui.

- J'ai tellement attendu ce moment, j'aimerais qu'il ne s'arrête jamais. Me chuchota-t-il.

- Moi je veux bien qu'il s'arrête ce moment.

Il releva la tête inquiet et me fixa intensément cherchant une réponse dans mes yeux.

- Pour en vivre d'autres, beaucoup d'autres. Dis-je tout bas.

Son visage se radoucit et il me sourit.

- Vous m'avez fait peur Madame Cullen.

Je vis son sourire s'étirer encore plus et ses yeux pétiller. Je restais bouche bée. Il me referma la bouche de son index et fronça les sourcils.

- N'ai pas peur ce n'est qu'un nom, pour moi tu seras toujours mon Esmée si douce et si forte en même temps. Je ne voudrais pas que porter mon nom te perturbe.

- Non ce n'est pas ça, j'aime mon nouveau nom. J'aime porter ton nom il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus, c'est juste que tu as commencé à me vouvoyer et j'ai cru…

- Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te vouvoyer après notre mariage ? Enfin si tu préfère…

- Non je ne veux pas je veux être le plus proche de toi. C'est juste que ça m'a fait un petit choc j'ai eu peur que tu me vouvoies éternellement. Je sais que dans ton monde cela ce fait mais dans le mien non.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mon amour mon monde c'est toi. Je t'appartiens désormais.

Je rougis il embrassa la commissure de mes lèvres ce qui mis un terme à cette conversation stupide.

- Je suis époustouflé par notre mariage. Me dit-il doucement.

- Ah oui ça te plaît vraiment ?

- Bien sûr je ne l'imaginais pas autrement. Dis moi tu as remarqué ce qui se passe autour de nous ?

- Non.

- Viens allons à la table observer un peu.

Guarett le fils de Carmen avait emmené Maggie danser pendant que Carmen avait était invité par le père de Maggie, Eléazar. Des couples s'étaient formé sans même que nous nous en rendions compte. Mes parents et Liam et Siobhan dansaient amoureusement. Carlisle prit ma main et la caressa tendrement.

- Je n'ai pas osé te le dire plus tôt mais tu es vraiment magnifique.

Mes joues de nouveau s'enflammèrent. Je n'avais pas l'habitude qu'on me complimente ainsi. Son autre main se posa sur une de mes joues.

- Je te fais rougir ? Ca ne te dérange pas que je te dise cela ?

- Non c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude c'est tout.

- Et bien il va falloir t'y habituer dès maintenant.

Il se pencha vers moi et m'embrassa dans le cou sous mon oreille.

- Tu es splendide mon amour, je t'aime. Me chuchota-t-il.

Cette phrase déclencha en moi des frissons. La soirée passa trop vite à notre goût. Tout le monde s'éclipsa au fur et à mesure. Il ne restait que nous deux.

- Je peux t'inviter pour une dernière danse ?

- Il n'y a plus de musique !

- Et alors cela nous a-t-il empêché de danser la première fois ?

Ce souvenir me fit sourire. Je m'approchais de lui et nous nous mîmes à danser comme nous l'avions fait dans son jardin quelques mois auparavant. L'heure était venue de regagner notre chambre. La nuit était déjà bien avancée. Carlisle me porta jusqu'à la chambre et arrivé là bas une petite appréhension m'envahie. Je ne m'étais jamais retrouvée seule avec un homme. Certes l'homme qui me portait dans ses bras était mon mari à présent mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'avoir une légère crainte. En ouvrant la porte je ne vis rien, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Il me posa délicatement sur le lit et alla fermer la porte à clé. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et mes joues étaient écarlates. Il se retourna lentement et avança en me fixant. Je ne savais pas vraiment si pour lui cette nuit allait être inédite. Il ferma les épais rideaux des fenêtres et mis le feu dans la cheminée. Il est vrai qu'il faisait froid dans cette chambre. Lorsque le feu prit vie, je pus voir ce qui m'entourait. Carlisle avait préparé un nid douillet. Il avait éparpillé au sol des pétales de roses rouges et blanches. Il en avait même mis sur le lit, le canapé et le tapis immense devant la cheminée. Carlisle ne bougeait pas il attendait que je finisse l'inspection. Une fois cela fait je me retournais vers lui complètement abasourdie. Il s'était installé dans le canapé.

- Viens tu dois être gelée. Viens te réchauffer près de moi.

J'allais le rejoindre. Il enroula une couverture sur nous.

- Esmée ?

- Oui ? Dis-je en relevant la tête vers lui.

- Je sais que dans ce domaine nos sommes…enfin tu vois ?

- Oui. Je baissais les yeux.

Il se rapprocha de moi sous la couverture. Il commença à me parler de la soirée que nous venions de vivre. Sans doute un moyen de me détendre. Mes mains étaient glacées je décidais donc de me blottir contre lui et de mettre mes mains sur son torse. Il les prit dans les siennes et les embrassa tendrement. Il me releva le menton de sa main et m'embrassa doucement. Sa langue passa la barrière de mes lèvres et pu ainsi rejoindre la mienne. Je n'avais jamais reçu un tel baiser. Il était si doux et passionné à la fois. Mes mains s'échappèrent des siennes et s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Le moment de sceller notre union était là et la peur avait disparue de moi. Je savais que c'était avec lui que j'allais passer ma vie et qu'il serait parfait dans tout. Je me laissais aller contre lui. Ses mains hésitantes se posèrent sur mes hanches et exercèrent une légère pression. La couverture tomba à terre et je m'allongeais sur le canapé attirant Carlisle contre moi. Ses yeux brûlaient de désir. Il ne cessait de m'embrasser descendant parfois dans mon cou et me susurrant qu'il m'aimait au creux de l'oreille. Il me prit dans ses bras et me porta sur le lit couvert de pétales roses. Je m'assis dos à lui et lui demandais de défaire mon corset. Il le défit lentement et le fit tomber sur mes reins. Je ne me retournais pas attendant sa réaction. Il posa ses lèvres sur mes épaules et remonta dans mon cou. Je me retournais enfin et pus contempler son regard attentionné et plein d'amour pour moi. Je défis ma coiffure et laissais glisser mes longs cheveux sur ma peau dénudée. Je commençais à le déshabiller mais il me stoppa pour le faire lui-même. Il dévoila ainsi sa musculature parfaite devant mes yeux. Je m'allongeais sur les pétales sentant leur odeur sur ma peau. Carlisle vint se placer à côté de moi et m'embrassa les épaules et mon cou. Ses mains se promenaient sur mon corps et je sentais en moi naître un nouveau sentiment, un nouveau désir, une nouvelle émotion. La chaleur s'emparait de moi et de mon corps. Il était si tendre et si doux envers moi. Toujours la crainte de me déplaire ou de me blesser. Je le rassurais en l'embrassant et le rapprochant de moi. Tout se fit naturellement, nous étions en parfaite harmonie et nous ne ressentions que du bonheur et de l'amour l'un pour l'autre. Notre première nuit fut magique, comme celles qui suivirent. Après avoir passé quelques jours en compagnie de notre famille et de nos amis, nous partîmes pour le cottage. Cet endroit me convenait parfaitement. Isolé mais assez proche de la ville. Une fois installés nous n'avions eu aucun mal à nous habituer l'un à l'autre. C'était comme si nous avions toujours vécu ensemble. Chacun connaissait les besoins et les désirs de l'autre. Nous vivions vraiment en osmose tous les deux. Carlisle avait repris son « travail », il essayait d'aider les gens se heurtant souvent aux préjugés. De mon côté je n'avais plus besoin de travailler comme une esclave pour vivre. Carlisle ne voulait plus m'imposer cette corvée. Je passais donc mon temps libre à apprendre à lire et à écrire. Siobhan était un très bon professeur, patiente et efficace. Avec elle je trouvais tout simple. Je profitais également de l'absence de mon époux pour en apprendre plus sur l'espèce de ma nouvelle amie. Ce qu'elle me révélait était à la fois effrayant et passionnant. Carlisle et moi avions décidé de fonder une famille mais avant il voulait m'emmener découvrir l'Irlande et avec un peu de chance l'Angleterre et la France. Ma vie était enfin emplie de bonheur. Enfin jusqu'au jour où Carlisle revint du travail plus tôt que prévu. Il avait le corps d'un homme qu'on ne reconnu pas sur le coup. Carlisle poussa la porte violemment avec le corps dans ses bras.

- Vite aidez moi à le mettre sur la table !

- Oh mon dieu mais qui est-ce ? Demandais-je affolée.

Il fit une pause et fixa Siobhan intensément.

- Quoi ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle apeurée.

- C'est Guarett !

- Quoi ? Que lui arrive-t-il ?

- Esmée va me faire chauffer de l'eau pour nettoyer ses plaies s'il te plaît.

- Bien sûr j'y vais.

Je filai dans la petite cuisine mais j'entendais tout de leur conversation.

- Siobhan il a été agressé par je ne sais quoi ou qui mais c'est grave il a perdu beaucoup de sang et son cœur ne bat presque plus. Je veux bien essayer de stoppe l'hémorragie mais j'ai peur qu'il ne soit trop déjà tard. Il n'a plus aucune réaction.

- Carlisle écoute moi bien. Quand l'as-tu trouvé exactement ?

- Il y a à peine une heure le temps de le ramener ici.

- Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du l'emmener ici justement.

- Il gisait dans la rue seul à perdre son sang tu voulais que je fasse quoi ? Guarett n'est pas un étranger c'est un ami.

- Carlisle le mal qui le ronge est en train d'en faire un ennemi potentiel ! Lâcha-t-elle froidement.

- Pardon ? Mais enfin expliques toi !

Pendant cette conversation houleuse j'eus l'heureuse surprise de voir Liam arriver par derrière, je lui fis signe et il entra en silence.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à côté ? Me demanda-t-il inquiet.

- Carlisle à ramené Guarett ici il est gravement blessé mais Siobhan affirme qu'il devient enfin elle ne l'a pas dis mais j'ai compris que…comme vous !

- Oh. Très bien met toi à l'abri ma petite Esmée. Je vais voir cela de plus près.

Liam entra dans la pièce et là tout se passa très vite. Je regardais la scène impuissante et paralysée. Guarett que l'on croyait en train de mourir se réveilla en grognant tel un animal féroce.

- Carlisle recule vite ! Cria Siobhan.

- Il faut que je l'ausculte laissez moi passer. Se débattait mon mari. Avec ses blessures il faut qu'il se rall….

Carlisle ne put finir sa phrase Guarett avait passé la barrière que formait Siobhan et Liam. Il se jeta sur mon époux et lui planta ses dents dans son cou. Mes amis se jetèrent sur lui, le maîtrisèrent avec difficulté et s'enfuirent de la maison à une vitesse incroyable. Je me précipitais vers mon amour qui gisait au sol.

- Oh non Carlisle répond moi je t'en prie.

Il releva les yeux vers moi et posa sa main sur ma joue humide de mes larmes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour. Je ne te quitte pas je…je vais juste me reposer un peu.

Son corps était couvert de sang c'était une vision d'horreur.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir si tu me laisses hein ? Ne m'abandonne pas je te l'interdis tu m'entends ? Dis moi que tu restes là avec moi dis le moi…

Mes sanglots étouffèrent ma voix. Je serrais son corps contre moi avec toute la force dont j'étais capable.

- Je ne t'abandonnerais jamais mon amour je suis là je reste avec … avec …toi !

Il s'évanouit dans mes bras mais je sentis encore son cœur battre contre moi. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Je l'allongeais sur notre tapis devant la cheminée et commençais par le nettoyer et panser ses plaies profondes. Je lui mis une couverture pour ne pas qu'il grelotte. Son visage était de plus en plus pâle au fil des heures. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais là, à le fixer et lui tenir la main. Je fini par m'allonger près de lui et me collai contre son corps gelé malgré tout ce que j'avais fais. Siobhan arriva enfin.

- Comment va-t-il ? Me demanda-t-elle.

- Mal. Je crois qu'il va… Oh Siobhan il va mourir n'est-ce pas ?

- Esmée écoute moi viens t'asseoir il faut faire vite.

Nous nous installâmes sur le canapé face au corps de mon Carlisle mourant.

- Carlisle est en train de se transformer en vampire. Il ne lui reste plus beaucoup de temps c'est bientôt achevé. Me lâcha-t-elle.

- Vraiment ? Mais alors il va s'en sortir ? Il va vivre ? Enfin d'une certaine façon ?

- Tu as vu ce qui c'est passé avec Guarett ? Quand un nouveau-né arrive il ne sait pas se qu'il fait il est déphasé et affamé. Il lui faut un certain temps pour se contrôler. Il faut que tu partes va au manoir je m'occupe de lui.

- Non vous avez emmené Guarett là bas je ne veux pas y aller.

- Guarett est sous contrôle tu ne risque rien.

- Alors je reste ici.

- Esmée tu ne comprends pas ? Le danger est ici ! Carlisle va bientôt se réveiller et ton sang va l'appeler il risque de t'attaquer et je ne suis pas assez forte pour te défendre contre lui.

- Il y a une autre solution.

Je regardais le corps de Carlisle pâlir encore et encore. Une idée m'avait traversé l'esprit.

- Ah oui laquelle ?

- Moi !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as très bien compris Siobhan. Transformes moi.

- Non c'est hors de question.

- Je veux être là pour Carlisle. Je ne veux pas que mon sang soit une torture pour lui et je ne peux pas rester loin de lui il ne reste que cette solution. En plus il va commencer une nouvelle vie et c'est hors de question si je ne suis pas avec lui, à ses côtés !

Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur mes joues.

- Esmée tu sais ce que tout cela implique ? Je t'ai expliqué ce que l'on perd quand on devient comme moi ?

- Oui je sais mais je suis prête à faire ces sacrifices pour lui. Je préfère être comme lui et me priver de ces plaisirs plutôt que d'être séparée de lui. Si pour rester avec lui il me faut passer par là alors il n'y a pas à hésiter une seconde de plus. Il m'a offert son amour et sa vie, je peux bien lui offrir mon cœur pour l'éternité non ?

Le corps de Carlisle commençait à s'agiter légèrement.

- Très bien Esmée. J'espère juste que tu ne m'en voudras pas.

- Tu vas m'offrir une vie sans fin avec celui que j'aime plus que tout au monde, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ?

Elle m'enlaça et enfoui son visage dans mon cou.

- Pardonne-moi mon amie. Me dit-elle.

Je sentis une légère pression de ses lèvres contre ma peau et au moment même ou les yeux de mon bien aimé s'ouvrirent et croisèrent les miens, deux crocs acérés se plantèrent dans ma gorge et me plongèrent dans une tourmente de douleur. Peu à peu la douleur faisait partie de moi et le visage de Carlisle s'estompa sans vraiment disparaître. Je voyais une vie à côté de laquelle je passais. Un enfant courait dans les prés derrière notre maison et se jetait dans les bras de Carlisle. Une petite tête blonde serrait fort ma main et mon ventre était bien arrondi. J'avais renoncé à tout cela. Je ne saurais jamais ce qu'est qu'être mère. Mais peu importe j'allais vivre avec celui qui m'avait choisie. Une autre vision de mon avenir apparue devant mes yeux. Tout deux enlacés devant un magnifique coucher de soleil mais sans aucune rides ni fatigue. Aucun mal en nous si ce n'est l'amour passionnel qui ronge nos deux êtres. Mais était-ce un si grand mal que cela ? Je ne crois pas. Une chance de passer plusieurs existences à s'aimer apparaissait à mes yeux comme une chance extraordinaire. La douleur fini par s'en aller définitivement mais une gêne au niveau de ma gorge apparue subitement. Comme une sensation de vide ou de manque. Je reconnu cette sensation car Siobhan m'en avait parlé. La soif. Je sentie également une main effleurer ma joue et des lèvres se poser sur mon front puis sur mes lèvres. J'aurais reconnu ces lèvres entre milles. Carlisle était près de moi. Mon cœur rendit son dernier battement et de nouveaux les lèvres de mon mari effleurèrent les miennes. Cette fois mes bras l'encerclèrent et le plaquèrent contre moi. Mes yeux ne s'étaient pas encore ouverts mais la sensation de sa bouche sur la mienne m'avait tellement manquée que je n'osais plus bouger. J'entendis des rires autour de moi. Trois personnes étaient présentes dont une femme et Carlisle. Je lâchais prise et me relevais d'un bond donnant un coup à Carlisle au passage.

- Oups pardon je suis désolée je t'ai fais mal ?

Il me regarda tendrement et éclata de rire.

- Oui bon je sais question idiote. Riais-je également.

Liam et Siobhan me regardèrent d'un air stupéfait.

- J'ai fais quelque chose de mal ? Demandais-je timidement.

- Non mais c'est marrant ta première réaction a été de l'embrasser et pas de le mordre ça nous impressionne. Tu dois vraiment l'aimer ton Carlisle. Me dis Liam.

Siobhan n'osait pas me regarder en face je me levais donc et me dirigeais vers elle et la pris dans mes bras.

- Merci. Lui soufflais-je au creux de l'oreille.

Elle répondit à mon étreinte en silence mais je sentais un grand soulagement au fond d'elle. Ma première chasse fut distrayante quoi qu'un peu déroutante. Le fait de tuer des animaux pour se nourrir ne changeait en rien nos habitudes tout le monde se nourrit ainsi mais juste la façon de chasser était spéciale. Les premiers mois de notre nouvelle vie nous restions à l'écart de tout humain. Quelques temps après Carlisle et moi étions prêt à repartir chez nous et vivre à peu près comme avant. Arrivée au cottage rien n'avait changé sauf nous bien sûr. Sur le seuil Carlisle me prit dans ses bras et me fit entrer comme pour notre nuit de noces. Nous ne nous étions pas retrouvés seul une seule fois depuis notre transformation c'était donc sa façon à lui de me faire comprendre que notre nouvelle vie commençait ici et maintenant. Il me reposa lentement au sol et ferma la porte sans me quitter des yeux.

- Comment je peux te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour moi ? Tu as sacrifié tous tes rêves et tes projets pour moi. Me dit-il la voix pleine d'émotion.

- Mes rêves sont avec toi. Je n'aurais pas pu vivre ma vie sans toi. Et ne crois pas que tout mes projets sont morts et enterrés il en reste pleins à réaliser.

- Ah oui lesquels ?

Je lui répondais non pas en paroles mais en actes. Je plaquais mes lèvres contre les siennes et nous reprîmes le cours de notre vie. Avec beaucoup d'améliorations je dois l'avouer. Jamais mon avenir ne m'avait parut si beau. Que pouvait-il m'arriver de mieux ? Je vivrais éternellement avec l'homme de ma vie. Un homme qui un jour décida de braver famille, réputation, danger pour une pauvre paysanne inexistante aux yeux de simples mortels. Un homme aux valeurs et à l'intelligence inégalables. Un homme digne d'être aimé et de mourir pour lui. Cet homme je l'avais enfin trouvé et allait en profiter jusqu'à ce que ce monde décide de notre sort, nous autres créatures immortelles et légendaires.

**Fin du Flashback.**

**Fin du POV Esmée.**


	14. Chapter 12

**Salut tout le monde voilà enfin la suite désolé de poster tardivement le chapitre 12 mais j'ai aussi une vie à côté de twilight!!mdr Bon je vais essayer à partir de maintenant de poster toutes les semaines!!Voilà j'espère que la lecture va vous plaire (j'avoue on prend un tournent dans l'histoire j'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop envie de me taper!!) En tout cas dites moi si vous avez apprécié en me laissant une petite review!!**

**Bizbiz et bonne lecture!!**

**Chapitre 12 : Bouleversements.**

**POV Edward**

Ces quelques heures passées en compagnie de mon père m'avaient réjoui. Ce n'était pas mon père biologique bien sûr mais les liens que nous avions tissés au long de ces années nous avaient rapprochés au point d'être comme père et fils. Il était le père dont tout le monde rêvait. Après ces instants de détente je repartais rejoindre Bella dans ma chambre. Elle lisait un petit livre usé. Quand elle leva les yeux vers moi, un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage.

Ah tu es là ! Me dit-elle comme si mon absence lui avait semblé interminable.

Bien sûr que je suis là. Alors tu as appris des choses intéressantes ?

Edward je suis stupéfaite, je croyais que les contes de fées existaient seulement dans les livres.

Apparemment Esmée t'a tout dit. Je suis content que ce soit elle qui t'a raconté.

Oui moi aussi. Je ne regrette pas d'y être allée.

Que lis-tu ? Lui demandais-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle.

Esmée m'a donné ce petit guide de l'Irlande pour qu'un jour on y aille tous les deux.

Bonne idée. J'avoue que l'idée qu'on se retrouve tous les deux dans un petit cottage près du feu me fais envie.

Un séjour en amoureux, en plus ça doit être très romantique. Me dit-elle d'un air rêveur.

Avec toi tout est romantique ma Bella.

Elle rougit à mes mots. Malgré notre intimité elle rougissait toujours lorsque je la complimentais ou que je l'embrassais. J'aimais la voir ainsi.

Tes parents sont partis ?

Oui Esmée trépignait presque à l'idée de revoir Siobhan.

A quelle heure arrive la meute et tes frères et sœurs ?

En fin d'après midi pourquoi ?

Pour rien j'ai juste envie de profiter de toi.

Si ce n'est que ça alors je suis tout à toi mon amour.

Elle m'enlaça et s'installa dans mes bras contre mon torse. Elle ferma les yeux et profitais de cet instant magique où nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour transmettre nos sentiments. Nous restâmes ainsi jusqu'au retour de mes frères et sœurs. Alice entra en furie dans ma chambre.

Edward il faut qu'on parle ! Seul à seul si ça ne t'ennuie pas Bella ?

Non bien sûr je vais voir Jazz en attendant.

Elle me regarda avant de sortir et me sourit tendrement. Alice se tourna vers moi et je perçus ses pensées avant même qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche.

Je sais que tu le vois en ce moment mais il faut que j'extériorise là. Bon j'ai senti une présence aujourd'hui au lycée.

Un vampire c'est ça ?

Oui et je sais qu'elle nous surveille, je suis sûre que c'est elle qui a créé Jess et Mike.

Tu n'arrives pas à la voir je trouve ça vraiment étrange.

Oui ça me met hors de moi. J'espère que les parents auront des réponses à tout cela.

Moi aussi je l'espère.

Heureusement Bella est ici avec nous, on ne peut pas rêver mieux comme protection.

C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas la laisser sans surveillance une minute.

Je comprends Ed mais ne t'en fais pas je suis sûre que cette vampire est venu voir ce que sont devenus ses petits protégés.

Et quand elle va découvrir ce qu'ils sont devenus elle risque de piquer une crise. Il faut la retrouver avant.

Ca va être difficile si je n'arrive pas à la percevoir.

Nous allons la trouver. La meute arrive je vais les mettre au parfum.

Je sortais de ma chambre et allais expliquer la situation à Jake et sa bande. Nous fîmes également le point sur la soirée de la veille avant de nous joindre aux autres. Paul regardait toujours Bella avec insistance ce qui m'énervais profondément. Bella dû le sentir car elle me rejoignit et s'assit sur mes genoux m'enlaçant tendrement. Le regard de Paul croisa le mien et je vis qu'il cesserait désormais de poser les yeux sur elle. La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Après le départ des quileutes, nous montâmes tous dans nos appartements respectifs. Bella s'endormit dans mes bras. Je montais la garde, j'avais tellement peur pour elle. Dans la nuit je senti une présence étrangère et je ne fus pas le seul. Jazz et Emmett me rejoignirent dans le couloir.

Elle est ici je le sens. Dis-je.

Je pense qu'elle veut juste parler calmement avec l'un d'entre nous. Dit Jazz.

Bon j'y vais restez là et dites à Alice et Rose de surveiller Bella.

Edward c'est risqué d'y aller seul. Répliqua Emmett.

Ne t'inquiètes pas si elle a envie de se battre je t'appelle. Il sourit faiblement et me laissa partir à la rencontre de cette vampire encore inconnue.

Je vis une silhouette fine m'attendre derrière la maison. Elle s'éloigna de quelques dizaine de mètres mais je la suivais de près, je voulais mes réponses et en finir au plus vite pour être au près de Bella. Elle s'arrêta enfin et me fit face. La fille était mince petite blonde. Son visage paraissait doux mais je savais que derrière tout cela se cachait sûrement un monstre sans pitié.

Bonsoir Edward. Me dit-elle de sa petite voix.

Bonsoir.

Elle ne répondait pas et ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

A qui ai-je l'honneur ? Ajoutai-je.

Que veux-tu savoir Edward ?

Votre nom tout d'abord et ensuite si ce n'est pas trop vous demander, j'aimerais quelques explications sur votre venue à Forks.

Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi j'ai transformé ces deux imbéciles ? Tu n'as pas envie de savoir pourquoi je te fais surveiller depuis des mois maintenant ?

Des mois ? M'étonnais-je.

Oui le personnel précédent était plus compétent mais malheureusement trop affamé ils auraient pu attirer l'attention sur eux. Ah que veux-tu les temps sont durs. Pour trouver du bon personnel c'est l'enfer ! Elle éclata de rire ce qui me fis froid dans le dos. Oh pardon je me laisse emporter. Donc je vais te révéler ce que tu veux savoir et même ce que tu ne m'as pas demandé. Mais tout cela a un prix mon cher et tu devras le payer que tu le veuilles ou non.

Sans que je puisse dire un mot elle me révéla son nom, le pourquoi de sa venue, qui elle était vraiment et tout un tas d'informations qui me laissèrent sans voix. Il me fallait prendre une décision rapidement.

Alors Edward marché conclu ? Enfin tu n'as pas trop le choix et tu le sais.

Tu sauras aussi que ce que je vais faire je ne le fais pas pour toi sale garce.

C'est ce qu'ils disent tous ne te fatigue pas. Bon n'oublie pas si je ne te vois pas au rendez-vous tu sais ce qui se passera ?

Oui. Répondis-je froidement.

Ah oui heu Eddy il va falloir que nous travaillions sur nos contacts. J'aimerais qu'ils soient plus amicaux enfin moins comment dire…vulgaire ou grossier !! Ricana-t-elle.

Je veux bien faire ce que tu veux mais ne me demande pas de te lécher le…

Bon bon bon cela suffit je crois avoir compris que tu es difficile à mâter. C'est très bien j'adore cela. Elle se jeta sur moi, attrapa mon col de chemise fermement et passa sa langue dans mon cou plantant légèrement un croc dans ma nuque, ce qui me fit horriblement mal. Continu à mordre sale chien et tout ce que tu possède de plus cher au monde disparaîtra en un rien de temps. Sois à moi et laisse vivre ceux que tu aimes ou meurs maintenant en sachant que derrière toi il n'y aura que chaos, souffrance et mort.

Elle s'éloigna de moi en sautillant tel un lutin maléfique. Son rire machiavélique retenti au plus profond de moi et s'effaça dans la nuit. Ma vie venait de s'effondrer en un instant. Je devais faire au plus vite, le rendez-vous approchait et j'avais beaucoup de choses à faire. Je savais enfin tout sur elle sur cette traque incessante et cette surveillance oppressante. Malheureusement je ne devais révéler tout cela à personne. Comment allais-je pouvoir accomplir ce qu'elle m'avait ordonné ? Je n'avais pas d'autres choix, bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais vu, la vie de Bella en dépendait. J'allais prendre un risque énorme. Celui de la perdre ainsi que ma famille. Une seule personne pouvait m'aider dans ma lourde tâche. Ma sœur. Il n'y avait pas une seconde à perdre je rentrais donc à la villa le plus vite possible. Alice m'attendais évidemment devant la porte.

Edward. Dit-elle avant de se jeter dans mes bras.

Si elle avait pu elle aurait déversé des litres de larmes et m'aurais blessé en me serrant de toutes ses forces dans ses bras.

Chut Alice.

Oui je sais personne ne doit savoir.

Exact. Viens allons là où on ne peut pas nous entendre.

Nous allâmes dans le garage qui était lui aussi insonorisé pour des oreilles hypersensibles.

Que vas-tu faire Edward ?

Tu l'as vu Alice, pourquoi tu me demandes ?

J'espère sûrement que tu vas changer d'avis. Avoua-t-elle piteusement.

Tu sais très bien que c'est impossible. Tu as vu ce qu'elle compte faire si je ne suis pas ses règles ?

Oui. Oh Edward quelle horreur. C'est injuste.

Injuste c'est le mot. Dis-je d'un ton désespéré.

Bon comment on procède ? Il nous faut un plan.

Toi seule peux le faire Alice. Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de détenir trop d'informations.

Mais je suis seule Edward ! Je vais faire ça comment ? Je ne peux pas en parler à qui que se soit !

Je pars ce soir avec elle, je sais qu'elle compte laisser un de ses chiens de gardes à Forks au moins pendant deux mois ce qui nous emmène à la remise des diplômes. Passé ce délai tu mets ton plan à exécution et tu préviens tout le monde.

Mais et Bella ?

J'espère juste qu'elle me pardonnera un jour. Alice je t'en pris protège la. Elle est ma vie si il lui arrive quelque chose je ne pourrais pas y survivre.

Ne t'inquiètes pas je vais m'occuper d'elle. Elle qui pensait devenir des nôtres, la pauvre.

Alice…

Pardon je ne voulais pas…excuse-moi. Dois-je l'informer aussi après les examens de la vérité ?

Si elle veut encore l'entendre oui, mais ça sera déjà trop tard le mal sera fait.

Alice eut une idée mais je n'eus pas le temps de voir qu'elle chantait déjà dans sa tête.

Bon je te laisse avec ton plan. Je dois régler deux trois choses avant de partir.

Oui vas-y je te rejoins une fois que je ne pense plus à ce que je pense.

Un sourire radieux illumina son visage qui avait été triste quelques instants avant. Je sortais du garage et allais préparer quelques affaires avant que Bella ne se réveille. Mon sac prêt, je jetais un dernier coup d'œil à ma chambre et à ma douce Bella. C'était le dernier regard que je posais sur elle. Dorénavant je ne devrais vivre qu'avec le souvenir de son visage, de ses baisers, de son rire. Je déposais une lettre à son intention sur le bar à côté du plateau que je lui avais préparé. Elle commençait déjà à s'agiter je devais donc partir de suite. Je descendis les escaliers sans bruit et évitais de croiser qui que ce soit. Je laissais une lettre également à ma famille pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons. Je montais sur ma moto, mis mon casque, et avant de partir en trombe j'entendais Bella descendre les escaliers en me cherchant. Sa voix résonnait dans ma tête je donnais un coup d'accélérateur et je m'éloignais à grande vitesse de ma vie. J'avais encore le temps avant le rendez-vous mais il me restait encore une chose à faire. Quand il entendit le bruit de mon moteur, Jake sortit et vint m'accueillir.

- Ed ça va ? Me demanda-t-il en voyant mon expression.

- Jacob j'ai un service à te demander.

- Oui vas-y.

- Je dois partir, je voudrais que toi et la meute assuriez une surveillance plus que rapprochée de Bella et son père.

- D'accord mais…

- Pas de questions je t'en prie Jake. Je te le demande en ami. Je ne peux rien te dire d'autre à part qu'il faut que tu me fasses confiance quoi que je fasse.

-Ed tu me fais flipper là !

- Il y a de quoi Jake. Il y a vraiment de quoi. Je dois y aller maintenant je compte sur toi.

- Tu peux je te jure que personne ne touchera à Bella ou Charlie.

- Merci Jake.

Je ne pouvais dire que cela. Je repartais aussitôt et je pus entendre le téléphone sonner et la voix en pleurs de Bella. Je m'efforçais de bloquer sa voix mais il était trop tard. Ses larmes transperçaient mon cœur mort. Je roulais jusqu'au point de rendez-vous et partis chasser aux alentours en attendant mon bourreau. Ma vie avait enfin trouvé un but avec l'arrivée de Bella, mais l'avait aussitôt perdu. Je sombrais dans les ténèbres du chagrin et de la haine.

**POV Bella :**

Les premiers rayons du soleil caressaient ma peau. Je m'éveillais et me préparais à voir l'homme qui habitait toutes mes nuits. J'ouvris les yeux mais il s'était levé je décidais donc de descendre le voir. J'avais tant besoin de ses bras que je l'appelais en descendant les escaliers. Mais mes appels restaient sans réponse. Je croisais Alice qui arborait un air sombre. Le bruit de son moteur me fit sursauter. Soudain un mauvais pressentiment me traversa. Je vis une lettre à l'intention de sa famille posée sur la table. Je connaissais cette écriture.

- Edward. Murmurais-je.

Je remontais les escaliers aussi vite que mes jambes tremblantes me le permettaient. J'entrais dans la chambre et vis la même enveloppe sur le bar. Il avait pris le temps de me préparer mon petit déjeuner et avait glissé une rose sur le plateau. Je pris avidement la lettre et l'ouvris.

_« Chère Bella, _

_Pardonnes-moi pour ce qui va suivre. Je pars ce soir avec un nouveau clan. N'essaie pas de me retenir ou de me retrouver. Je ne le désire pas mon départ est définitif. Je me suis trop engagé dans cette relation, qui soyons réalistes ne mènera à rien, veuille bien m'en excuser. Ces quelques semaines passées en ta compagnie furent très distrayantes mais j'ai besoin d'autre chose. J'ai l'opportunité de découvrir un monde qui m'appartient et je compte bien en profiter au maximum. Prend ce que tu voudras avant de partir je n'en n'aurais pas besoin là où je vais. Pardon de te décevoir si c'est le cas, je pense que tu avais raison dès le début je suis au final quelqu'un qui a besoin d'espace et de liberté. Je suis sûrement bien le « pourri » que tu croyais. Alors à l'avenir je te donne ce conseil : fit toi à tes premières impressions Bella. Voilà je pense avoir tout dis et avoir été clair. Fais attention à toi Bella. Au revoir._

_Edward. »_

Qui avait pu écrire cela ? Edward n'aurait jamais agit comme ça. Et pourtant c'est bien lui qui avait écrit. J'aurais reconnu son écriture entre mille. Alors c'était donc vrai il ne m'avait jamais aimé, il avait juste joué avec moi durant tout ce temps. Je n'arrivais pas à le croire. Les larmes coulaient sur mes joues. Un sentiment de colère mêlé à de la détresse m'envahissait. Je pris mon téléphone et appelais la personne que j'appelais en cas de graves problèmes. La voix de Jacob retentit et mes mots se transformèrent en sanglots. Je n'avais pas compris ce qu'il disait, juste qu'il venait à la villa. Après cela je sombrais dans un monde obscur empli de peine, colère et regrets. Je passais le plus clair de mon temps à marcher au bord des falaises de la Push. J'étais en permanence surveillée sûrement avaient-ils peur que je ne mette fin à mes jours. Je n'arrivais pas extérioriser ma peine malgré ceux qui m'entouraient. Mon regard se perdait dans l'horizon du crépuscule. Je ne pouvais pas croire en la vie sans cet être, cet ange. Mais à quoi bon espérer? Il l'avait dit lui même. Son visage était là devant moi à chaque pas, à chaque respiration ou battement de cils. Pourquoi vivre? Pourquoi continuer tout ça? Une force était là en moi. Lui. Je savais que ce n'était pas vrai. Comment tant d'amour pouvait s'effacer en un instant? C'était impossible. Et pourtant il l'avait fait. Peu importe. Avant cette rencontre j'étais persuadée que l'amour pouvait se décupler et non rester concentré que sur deux êtres. Mais aujourd'hui je savais que dans ma vie une seule personne aurait cette place, ici dans mon cœur, dans ma tête, sur mes lèvres. Je restai immobile dans l'obscurité et le froid. Mon corps tremblait, mes larmes coulaient mais mon visage était figé. Sa voix résonnait en moi. "Je t'aime". Foutaises. Toutes ses paroles étaient des mensonges aujourd'hui j'en prenais conscience. La colère m'envahissait depuis qu'il m'avait quittée. Je voulais reprendre une vie. N'importe laquelle mais je désirai l'oublier, m'oublier. Des bras froids me soulevèrent de terre et je sentis une texture moelleuse sous moi. Le visage de mon amour perdu laissa place à celui de Jasper. Il m'avait retrouvée je ne sais où et m'avait ramenée chez eux. Il m'avait déposée sur son lit. Ses bras ne me quittaient pas et il ne prononçait aucune parole. Il était juste là. Mes larmes étaient séchées au fur et à mesure qu'elles se déversaient. Les lèvres de Jasper esquissaient un sourire lorsque mon regard croisait le sien. Tant de compassion émanait de lui. Je sentis une présence de plus dans la pièce. Jazz se leva et sortit, laissant sa place à Rosalie. Elle s'assit près de moi et me releva, m'asseyant sur le lit. Elle me fixait intensément. Son regard était plein de douceur.

- Bella tu es forte. Mais je sais que là tu as besoin que quelqu'un te dise que tu n'es pas seule et ce quelqu'un c'est moi. Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Je la regardai mais je n'avais aucune réaction à ses paroles.

- Tu as mal je le sais mais je veux le voir et t'entendre le dire.

Elle me tendit ses bras et mon corps se lova dedans sans même que je le décide. Ma tête s'enfouit dans son cou et mes larmes recommencèrent à couler.

- Tu peux faire mieux Bella. Je suis là vas-y. Me chuchota-t-elle.

Je repris alors conscience et me redressa la regardant droit dans les yeux.

- J'ai mal! Criai-je.

Ses bras m'emprisonnèrent de nouveau et je pus enfin déverser toute ma peine et ma douleur. Des cris s'échappaient de moi comme si on me torturait. Je m'agrippais à Rose si férocement que si elle n'avait pas été vampire je l'aurai blessée. Mes poings se serraient et frappaient de toutes leurs forces. Rose n'essayait même pas de m'en empêcher. Elle se contentait de rester là à me serrer contre elle. La souffrance persistait mais me dominait moins. Lorsque mes cris cessèrent et que mes larmes s'asséchèrent, Rose m'écarta et me souleva le menton.

- Repose-toi maintenant ma Bella.

Mes yeux l'imploraient.

- Je reste avec toi. Endors-toi et ne pense plus.

Je m'allongeai, Rose face à moi. Elle déposa un baiser sur mon front et remis une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille. Mes paupières lourdes et endolories se fermèrent et je sombrai dans un sommeil sans rêve, sans cauchemar, sans Edward. Juste moi et le néant.


	15. Chapter 13

Aloha chères lectrices et chers lecteurs (enfin si y'en a mdr)!!

Alors voilà le chapitre 13 avec du retard désolé de ne pas poster fixement en ce moment. J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu par ce chapitre car on prend un tournant dans la fic que peut-être certain n'apprécieront pas mais bon c'est comme ça que je la vois donc...A un moment je vous ai mis "écouter musique" c'est pour vous mettre dans l'ambiance alors si certain n'aime pas pas grave c'est pas obligé. Je vous met le nom du morceau et le nom du groupe qui m'a inspiré. Bon j'arrête mon blabla et je vous laisse lire tranquille et n'oubliez pas une pitite review (même si on aime pas) ça fais plaisir!!!

Bizbiz

"push it" de Garbage

**Chapitre 13 : Nouvelle vie.**

**POV Edward **

**Flashback**

- Je suis Jane et je te connais depuis ta naissance humaine Edward. Je vivais dans ton quartier à l'époque et je m'amusais à observer votre petite existence pitoyable à vous les humains. Vous n'aviez même pas remarqué que vous viviez à côté de vampires. Ria-t-elle. Lorsque je t'ai vu j'ai tout de suite su que tu serais à moi un jour. J'ai vu que tu possédais un don et cela m'a donné l'idée de former mon propre clan. J'ai commencé à chercher des personnes au don exceptionnel et je les ai transformé puis formé. Je sais tu vas me dire pourquoi je ne t'ai pas transformé à cette époque ? Mais tu dois savoir d'abord pourquoi je forme un clan à moi. Tu as déjà entendu parler des Volturis n'est-ce pas? Ils sont très puissants mais leur arrogance et leur orgueil m'agacent. Je veux leur montrer qu'ils ne sont pas les seuls maîtres dans le monde des ténèbres. Comme je te l'ai dit ils sont puissants c'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de gens talentueux autour de moi. Je voulais me charger de toi, bien que je ne savais pas si j'allais résister à ton sang…sa langue caressa ses lèvres…bref, Carlisle t'as eu avant. Mais j'ai réussi tout de même à t'avoir. Maintenant que tu sais cela il faut que je te dise que malheureusement tu vas devoir choisir entre deux styles de vie. D'abord : tu viens avec moi sans rien dire à personne, tu fais ce que je te dis et nous accompliront de grandes choses toi et moi. Ou alors, et là ça se complique, tu restes et tu assiste au massacre de ta famille et ta petite amie humaine, c'est bien cela ? J'aurais aimé la voir, la rencontrer mais je pense que ce n'est pas nécessaire puisque j'ai toute ton attention. Oh Eddy ne fais pas cette tête chéri le choix est simple. Un tu viens vivre une aventure extraordinaire ou deux tu deviens ce que tu essais de cacher depuis tant d'années (c'est-à-dire un vampire sans cœur ni âme) et tu perds tous ceux que tu aimes. Le choix est simple je te l'ai dis. Bon pour le choix numéro un je te donnerai de plus ample explications sur ce que nous allons faire et où. Quant au choix numéro deux et bien il ne tient qu'à toi…elle attendait que je réagisse. Alors ?

**Fin du flashback.**

Nous étions dans l'avion pour L.A le soir même. Jane voulait me présenter à tous ses amis du monde entier avant d'aller en Italie infiltrer et exterminer les Volturis. Je ne connaissais pas ces derniers et n'avais rien contre eux mais je devais obéir à cette garce. Ses amis étaient pour la plupart propriétaires de club branchés exclusivement réservés à notre espèce. Los Angeles restait quand même une ville à risque pour nous à cause du soleil permanent, mais la garce m'avait assuré que nous ne sortirions que la nuit. Je contemplais la nuit étoilée par le hublot et pensais à Bella et aux doux moments que nous avions partagés. J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'Alice et mes parents trouveraient une solution pour venir m'aider à me délivrer de l'emprise de Jane. Cette dernière avait sûrement mis au point un système pour brouiller les dons des vampires ce qui allait rendre la tâche difficile. Je n'arrivais pas à lire en elle malgré toutes mes tentatives. Arrivés à l'aéroport une voiture aux vitres fumées nous attendait. Jane s'y engouffra et je la suivais. C'est ici que ma nouvelle vie commençait.

**POV Bella :**

Cela faisait de longues semaines qu'Edward était parti. Carlisle et Esmée étaient rentrés quelques jours après son départ. Ils avaient appris beaucoup de choses en Irlande mais j'avais refusé d'entendre quoi que se soit. Rose et Jazz ne me lâchaient plus depuis ma petite fugue à la falaise. J'avais repensé à tout ce qui s'était passé et j'en étais arrivée à la conclusion qu'Edward était parti par obligation et non par choix. Je sentais que quelque chose de grave s'était produit. Il ne m'aurait jamais laissé sans explication plus claire. De plus dire qu'il ne m'aimait plus était faux, je savais au plus profond de moi que son amour était sincère. Je savais tout ça mais n'en avait parlé à personne. J'attendais un indice, un signe, n'importe quoi qui puisse m'apporter la preuve que j'avais raison. La remise des diplômes était prévue pour dans deux semaines. Depuis le départ d'Edward, tous mes sens étaient en éveil comme si quelque chose me mettait en garde contre une menace. Je sentais que j'étais surveillée. Pas par la famille ou la meute, mais par un vampire. Un jour en sortant de mes cours je me retrouvais seule sur le parking. Ayant terminé plus tard que les autres, les voitures avaient déserté les lieux. Un frisson me parcouru le dos et lorsque je me retournais je vis une silhouette s'évaporer dans les bois. Je voulais une explication et pour cela je savais à qui je devais m'adresser. Une seule personne m'évitait un maximum depuis son départ. Alice. J'arrivais à toute allure à la villa où j'évitais de revenir trop souvent. Alice avait du sûrement voir ma venue et entendu mon moteur car elle m'attendait dehors.

- Alice il faut qu'on parle et pas dans dix ans ! C'est maintenant, compris ? Lui dis-je en claquant la portière.

Oui je sais il n'y a pas qu'à toi que je dois des explications. La famille nous attend dans le salon.

Je la suivis et après avoir salué tout le monde je m'installais sur le canapé un peu en retrait des autres attendant qu'elle ouvre la bouche.

- Voilà bon j'ai deux semaines d'avance dans ce que je devais vous révéler mais certaines personnes ici ne peuvent plus attendre je le sens.

- Mais de quoi tu parles Alice ? Bougonna Emmett.

Je parle d'une conversation que j'ai eue avec Edward juste avant qu'il ne parte et je parle de visions que j'ai eues le même jour. Lâcha-t-elle.

Tout le monde fixa Alice choqué. Je me doutais de quelque chose mais je ne savais pas encore de quoi il retournait. J'avais mon signe.

- Hum…alors en fait il est parti mais pas de son plein gré.

- - Je le savais il ne nous avait même pas laissé d'explications sur cette fille qu'il avait vu. Lança Emmett.

- Cette fille c'est Jane et elle a menacé de tous nous tuer y compris toi Bella, si elle n'avait pas Edward dans son clan.

Alice nous expliqua comment tout s'était déroulé avec cette Jane et ensuite nous rapporta sa conversation avec Edward et ce qu'elle comptait faire pour le récupérer. Je n'entendais plus rien je savais maintenant ce que je devais faire. Mon corps ne répondait plus. Je me mis debout et me dirigeais vers la fenêtre. Je vis une silhouette en bas, je me précipitais dehors suivit de près par Emmett et Jazz.

- Allez sort de là ! Viens et vite j'ai pas toute la journée. Criais-je.

Un homme se présenta devant moi. Ses yeux étaient assombri par la soif je le voyais très bien.

- Tu es sous les ordres de Jane ?

- Oui je suis Laurent.

- Très bien Laurent va voir ta maîtresse et dis lui de se préparer !

- Se préparer à quoi ? Ria-t-il.

- Elle verra le moment voulu ! Dis-je en grinçant des dents.

- Très bien et de qui vient le message ? Il se calma en voyant mon visage.

- Ca tu n'as pas besoin de le savoir. Maintenant barre toi et ne reviens plus au risque de devoir lâcher ma famille sur toi !

L'homme s'enfuit rapidement en voyant Emmett esquisser un sourire sadique. Je rentrais à toute vitesse dans la villa et allais rejoindre Carlisle dans son bureau.

- Très bien je n'ai pas de temps à perdre faites-le le plus vite possible s'il vous plaît et allez expliquer la situation à Jake pour qu'il mette mon père à l'abri.

- Mais Bella que veux-tu que je fasse je ne comprends pas ?

- Carlisle, Edward a besoin de moi et je ne lui serais utile qu'en étant différente.

Je m'approchais de lui et le pris dans mes bras.

- Vous êtes comme mon propre père et je veux que se soit vous qui le fassiez.

J'appuyais sa tête sur mon cou et sentis son souffle tout près. Il se recula et me toisa d'un air horrifié.

- Bella je ne peux pas faire ça ! S'exclama-t-il.

- Je vous en supplie je ne peux pas demander cela à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Ecoute nous allons trouver une solution et ramener Edward tu n'as pas besoin de te sacrifier.

- Carlisle que vous le fassiez ou pas je partirais le retrouver, si je suis un vampire j'aurais plus de chance de le ramener vivant.

- Et toi tu risquerais d'être tuer si tu étais humaine c'est cela ?

- Edward m'a souvent parlé de la force des nouveaux nés et c'est exactement ce dont il a besoin. Quelqu'un de très puissant à ses côtés.

- Je comprends mais tu en as déjà parlé avec lui tu connais les risques et tu sais comment tu vas être les premiers temps ?

- J'ai confiance en moi et j'ai surtout confiance en Edward je fais tout ça pour lui c'est lui qui me donne la force. A votre avis pourquoi suis-je toujours en vie aujourd'hui ? Vous pensez sincèrement que j'aurais survécu à cette rupture si j'avais su qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir pour nous deux ?

- Tu as peut-être raison Bella. Bon je vais le faire c'est d'accord. Prépares toi à souffrir ma Bella. Je suis désolé pour ce que je vais t'infliger.

- Allez-y je n'ai pas peur.

Il se rapprocha de moi et posa ses mains dans ma nuque. Ses lèvres effleurèrent ma nuque je fermais les yeux et sentis deux crocs puissant pénétrer ma chair. Une violente brûlure m'envahit. L'obscurité m'entourait je sentis mon corps partir mais je résistais. Mes jambes continuaient à me porter. Carlisle recula brusquement.

- Bella allonge toi maintenant la brûlure va te consumer pendant trois jours au moins si tu ne t'allonges pas tu risque beaucoup.

- Ca..va. Je dois partir maintenant.

- Bella reste là tu partiras dans trois jours si tu veux mais pas maintenant tu ne vas pas pouvoir marcher.

Je m'assis quelques secondes sur le fauteuil et sentis tout mon corps s'embraser. Je n'avais pas de temps à perdre à souffrir je devais partir à L.A sur le champ.

- C'est bon Carlisle je vais y arriver ne vous inquiétez pas.

- Bella que tu le veuille ou non tu vas rester là le temps que la transformation se fasse. Tu es…extrêmement résistante je n'ai jamais vu ça. Tu es encore là à me parler et à bouger alors que toutes les personnes que j'ai assistées se sont écroulées juste après la morsure. Il faut que je t'examine avant de partir.

- Je n'ai pas le temps vous pigez là ? Criais-je.

- Je..heu…

- Désolée Carlisle c'est la douleur ça m'a toujours fait ça quand j'ai mal je suis agressive. Je crois que ça peut servir à Edward. Laissez moi partir je vous en prie maintenant.

- Mais…bon très bien mais prend quelqu'un avec toi.

- Je pars seule je veux que personne ne prenne de risque je vous appelle en cas de besoin.

La douleur était d'une violence extrême. J'avais du mal à poser un pied devant l'autre. Mon corps et ma tête en particulier étaient en train de se faire transpercer par des lames chauffées à blancs. Je croisais Esmée, Jasper, Alice et Rose sur mon chemin. Alice et Rose partirent en me tournant le dos et sans dire un mot. Emmett entra dans la pièce et me souleva de terre pour m'allonger sur le canapé.

- Emmett pose moi tout de suite.

- Pas question il faut que tu te reposes et que tu laisses le venin faire son effet.

- T'as pas compris que je te maîtrise si je veux grand frère ?

- Arrête Bella ça me fais pas rire je tiens à toi comme tout le monde ici alors soit raisonnable au moins une fois dans ta vie.

- C'est toi qui me demandes ça ?

- Ben ouais comme quoi tout arrive !

- Ecoute ton frère a besoin d'aide et je suis la seule qui puisse l'aider. Je dois partir sur le champ je ne sais pas si il pourra tenir longtemps encore avec cette garce dans les pattes. Tu connais ton frère s'il craque et qu'il décide de se rebeller il risque de perdre la vie et ça je crois que personne ne pourrais le supporter.

Il m'aida à me relever et m'accompagna jusqu'à la porte. Il esquissa un sourire et m'aida à monter dans la voiture d'Edward. Il s'éloigna peu à peu et disparu tel une ombre. Je posais mes mains sur le volant quand un bruit de portière me fit sursauter. Je n'avais pas encore l'ouïe très développée. Je tournais la tête et vis Jasper s'installer à côté de moi avec deux bagages à la main qu'il jeta sur la banquette arrière. Je le regardais furieuse et à la fois contente. Il se tourna vers moi et me fis une tête exaspérée.

- Quoi ? Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir dans cet état, seule et dans une ville que tu ne connais pas ?

- Bon très bien puisque t'es là prends le volant au lieu de jacasser papy. J'ai mal à la tête.

- Oui ben ça c'est normal si tu écoutais ce qu'on te dit des fois. Et ne m'appelle pas papy compris ?

- Compris.

Il prit le volant et partit rapidement laissant dernière nous notre famille et notre chez nous sans savoir si nous le reverrions un jour. Le trajet jusqu'à Seattle fut paisible. Le repos m'aidait à recharger les batteries. Comme si quand je fermais les yeux mes sens prenaient de l'ampleur. Je commençais à distinguer de nouveaux sons, de nouvelles sensations. Jasper conduisait en silence, il me laissait récupérer. Arrivée à Seattle nous prîmes un vol direct pour L.A. C'était là qu'Edward avait était en premier avec cette Jane. Nous espérions trouver une piste qui nous mènerait à lui. Jazz connaissais plusieurs personnes susceptibles de nous aider. Los Angeles était, contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait croire, un nid de vampires. Le soir de notre arrivée nous nous installâmes dans un hôtel tenu par des vampires que connaissait Jazz. La douleur de ma transformation était toujours aussi forte mais je ne la sentais presque plus, j'arrivais à me concentrer sur mon objectif. J'allais dans la salle de bain pour essayer de me rafraîchir en regardant mon visage dans le miroir j'eus un choc. Ma peau avait toujours été très pâle mais là elle était pratiquement translucide, mes yeux prenaient une teinte bordeaux et mon visage semblait s'embellir d'heure en heure. Le choc me provoqua une sorte de spasme qui me fit arracher le lavabo. Ma force avait elle aussi changée. Jazz en entendant cela se précipita dans la pièce.

- Ca va Bella ?

- Heu oui enfin je crois. Je suis désolée pour le lavabo mais je n'avais pas encore vu mon visage et….j'éclatais en sanglots.

- Bella calme toi il faut que tu te reposes un peu ta transformation n'est pas terminée il te reste encore deux jours à supporter la douleur et les changements physiques. Regardes-moi ?!

- Quoi ?

- Tu as encore des larmes.

Je posais une main sur mon visage et sentis ma joue humide.

- Oh et c'est normal ?

- Et bien tu es la première vampire que je connais qui résiste à une transformation. D'habitude personne ne peut bouger ni même parler on est généralement dans une sorte de coma.

- Tu crois que c'est grave ce que je suis en train de faire ? Tu me prends sûrement pour une folle !

- Bella écoute je pense que tu es un peu cinglée mais ça c'est héréditaire et ça n'aggrave en rien la situation. Je ne sais pas comment ton corps va réagir par contre tu luttes pendant ta transformation, alors je ne sais pas quelles en seront les conséquences. Mais je sais une chose tu es extrêmement forte tu risques d'être la vampire la plus puissante que j'ai jamais rencontré.

- Arrête de me flatter aide moi plutôt à retrouver Edward parce que sans lui je ne suis ni une vampire super puissante ni rien du tout.

- Très bien je vais voir un de mes amis en ville pour nous faire de nouveaux papiers en attendant repose toi !

- Jazz !

- Bon d'accord tiens je te donne l'adresse de ce club demande James de ma part je pense que si il y a des informations dans cette ville c'est lui qui les détient.

- Merci.

- Heu Bella sois prudente James est un ami mais il est assez spécial…en fait il est un peu…

- Quoi ? Un peu quoi ?

- Spécial. Il ne vit pas comme nous il n'est pas végétarien et il n'y a qu'une chose qui l'intéresse. Les femmes.

- Oh si ce n'est que ça.

- Fais attention à toi ne fais confiance à personne là-bas compris ? Et si tu as un problème sers-toi de tes pouvoirs pour t'enfuir et revenir ici c'est d'accord ?

- Oui autre chose ?

- Tu devrais te changer ils vont te repérer à dix milles dans cette tenue il faut que tu te fondes dans la masse.

- Ah et tu crois que j'ai emporté ma garde robe avec moi peut-être ?

- Pff quelle tête de mule. Tiens sers-toi c'est de la part d'Alice.

J'attrapais le sac qu'il me jetait en baissant la tête.

- Elle m'en veut n'est-ce pas ?

- Non Bella elle a peur c'est tout elle avait prévu un tout autre plan et toi tu as un peu chamboulé ça. Elle ne t'en veut absolument pas elle est persuadée que si quelqu'un peut le sauver c'est toi, le seul problème c'est qu'elle ne voit pas ce qui va se passer alors elle est inquiète.

- Mais elle voit toujours tout me concernant je ne la bloque jamais ?

- Oui mais avec ta transformation je pense que ton don te protège instinctivement. Dans un sens ça peut être utile. Bon maintenant change toi tu veux des infos alors au boulot. Je pars voilà l'adresse où je vais si tu ne peux pas rentrer à l'hôtel rejoins moi là-bas.

- D'accord bon à plus tard.

- A plus tard. Oh ne rentre pas de jour on risquerait d'avoir des ennuis.

- Oui t'inquiètes je vais être rapide.

Il quitta la pièce et partit de l'hôtel très rapidement. J'ouvris le sac qu'Alice m'avait préparé et je découvris des tenues plus ou moins choquantes. Toutes étaient noires avec du cuir des clous, il y avait aussi du maquillage (chose que je n'avais pas l'habitude d'utiliser). J'enfilais ce qui me paraissait le moins provocant, un pantalon de cuir noir avec un bustier noir à lacet rouge et des bottes noires évidemment. Je me maquillais légèrement et partais en direction du club. C'était un endroit en plein centre ville à la vue de tous mais on voyait très bien que les gens qui y pénétraient n'étaient pas comme tout le monde. J'entrais dans ce club, et une musique m'envahie. **(Ecouter musique)** Mes sens se développaient je le ressentais et le son prenait une autre forme pour moi comme si la musique entrait dans tout mon être. J'avançais doucement et vis une foule entière de vampires complètement dépravés. Les femmes étaient toutes vêtues de tenue en cuir très provocantes et les hommes se délectaient du spectacle qu'elles offraient. Je comprenais maintenant pourquoi Alice m'avait préparé un sac rempli de tenues telles que celle que je portais. Beaucoup de vampires me regardaient avec un regard vicieux et plein d'envie. Je pense que je ne pouvais plus rougir et heureusement car mes joues auraient pris feu sous tous ces regards braqués sur moi. Soudain une main se posa sur mon épaule dénudée et une autre sur ma hanche. Je me retenais pour ne pas mettre ko l'homme qui osait me toucher. Un souffle effleura ma nuque et je sentis son corps se coller au mien. Je ne me retournais pas attendant le bon moment pour le renvoyer balader. Il me retourna violemment et je pu enfin découvrir le visage de ces mains baladeuses. C'était un homme grand blond un regard ténébreux portant une chemise noir ouverte laissant apparaître un corps musclé à la perfection. Mais malgré sa beauté ma colère ne partait pas. Je comptais tout de même lui coller la raclée du siècle.

- Vous êtes ? Me susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Je ne voulais pas lui donner mon prénom mais si je voulais rencontrer ce James il fallait que je fasse un effort je décidais donc de lui donner mon deuxième prénom que seul ma famille connaissait.

- Mary et vous ?

- C'est moi qui pose les questions Mary chérie.

- Désolé mais ce soir je n'ai pas trop le temps de jouer alors ou vous me dites qui vous êtes ou je me tire voir ces types là-bas ils seront sûrement content de me voir !

- Oh agressive ? J'adore. Très bien Mary je m'appelle James.

- Oh c'est vous ?

- On t'a parlé de moi ?

- Je viens de la part de Jasper.

- Qui ?

- Jasper.

- Oh Jazz ?

- Oui c'est ça.

- Fallait le dire tout de suite. Viens suis moi.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena dans un salon V.I.P qui ressemblait plus à une cage capitonnée qu'à un salon de boîte de nuit.

- Alors que veux Jazz ? Me dit-il sans arrêter de me fixer.

- En fait nous somme à la recherche d'un ami je pense qu'il est venu dans ton club récemment.

- Comment s'appelle ton petit copain ?

- Je t'explique, c'est pas mon petit copain et il s'appelle Edward.

- Oh doucement grogne pas chérie.

Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte d'avoir lâché un grognement.

- Oui je vois de qui tu parles il traîne avec la blondasse et sa bande.

- Jane.

- Ouais c'est ça. T'es sûre que tu veux le retrouver ? Parce que tu risques de mettre les pieds là ou tu peux plus sortir.

- Oui je veux savoir.

- Wouha t'es vraiment timbrée comme fille. Bon ils étaient là avant-hier ils sont repassés pour voir quelques amis à eux mais je sais pas du tout où ils sont partis.

- Tu sais où ils traînent le plus souvent ?

- Rome, Paris, Dublin, Chicago, Barcelone, New York, San Francisco…la liste est encore très longue. Ce sont des nomades ils ne restent jamais bien longtemps au même endroit.

- Et tu ne connais personne qui puisse me renseigner ?

- Mmh écoute j'ai un ami infiltré dans leur clan il pourrait t'aider il est resté très sympa et n'apprécie pas forcément le clan mais bon il y est il y reste c'est comme ça. Je préfère te prévenir ma belle si tu prends contact avec lui tu rentres la dedans et tu n'en sors plus.

- Donnes-moi son nom.


	16. Chapter 14

**Salut tout le monde me revoilà enfin avec un nouveau chapitre!!! Je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir été rapide pour celui là mais malheureusement dans la vie on ne fait pas ce qu'on veut. J'espère tout de même ne pas vous décevoir et que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop. Je pense qu'à l'avenir je serais plus rapide!!Donc voilà la suite n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en pensez!!!**

**Gros bisous à tous et en particulier à mes mouflettes de vilaines!!!**

**P.S: à un moment vous pouvez écoutez le titre de la chanson que j'ai noté histoire de vous mettre dans l'ambiance mais je tiens à préciser que c'est un peu spécial donc voilà j'arrête de blablater et vous laisse découvrir la suite!!!**

**Chapitre 14 : Nouveau job.**

Le bout de papier en main je sortais de cet endroit ignoble. Je courus jusqu'à l'hôtel et me jetais sur le lit complètement épuisé. Une présence me sortit de mon sommeil.

- Non rendors toi tu as raison de te reposer il faut maintenant que tu achèves ta transformation. Me chuchota Jazz.

Je refermais les paupières et plongeais dans un sommeil profond. J'avais l'impression que je dormais depuis des jours mais quand je vis l'heure je poussais un soupir. Jasper m'entendant entra dans la chambre.

- Comment te sens-tu ?

- Mieux, reposée et la douleur a presque disparue.

- C'est vraiment étrange. Tu devrais appeler Carlisle et Esmée.

- Oui je vais le faire mais je vais me doucher d'abord.

Je me relevais mais un violent vertige me fit basculer et je retombais dans un sommeil profond. Quand mes yeux se rouvrirent Carlisle se tenait à côté de moi et Jazz à l'encadrement de la porte.

- Bella dis moi comment tu te sens ? Me dit Carlisle.

- Bien je n'ai plus mal la douleur a disparu complètement à part une brûlure au niveau de la gorge mais c'est très supportable. J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Dix heures seulement. Mais je pense que ta transformation est achevée.

- Oh et je peux continuer ce que j'ai commencé ?

- Et bien je ne suis pas contre mais je serais d'avis que je t'ausculte un peu mieux.

- Très bien allez y mais s'il vous plaît faites vite je dois le retrouver j'ai besoin de lui je ne peux pas continuer de vivre ainsi il faut qu'il soit à mes côtés. Un sanglot m'empêcha de finir ma phrase.

- Bella ?

- Quoi ?

- Heu tu pleures ?

J'essuyais ma joue du revers de la main et senti une larme couler.

- Oh mon dieu Carlisle qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Je croyais que la transformation était finie ?

- Je le croyais aussi mais apparemment ton organisme semble vouloir préserver quelques traces d'humanité. C'est vraiment étrange je n'ai jamais vu ça.

- Moi oui mais il y a très longtemps. Dit une voix familière depuis peu.

- James ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiche ici ? Grondais-je.

- Content de te voir aussi Mary. Répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est moi qui lui ai dis de passer au cas où tu n'aurais pas pu te réveiller rapidement, j'aurais continué de chercher Edward seul. Me dit Jasper.

Je souri en guise de remerciement. Ni Carlisle ni Jazz ne semblaient surpris que James m'appelle autrement.

- James tu as dis que tu avais vu un cas similaire ? Lui demanda Carlisle.

- Oui ça fait un bail maintenant. Le gars que je connais s'était fait mordre par sa petite amie et il avait les mêmes symptômes que toi ! Ce n'est pas grave en plus apparemment tu t'es reposée un peu ce qui facilite la transformation mais tu vas garder quelques choses de ton humanité. Ca finira par disparaître avec le temps et personne ne le remarquera.

- Des choses comme quoi ?

- Ton corps sera légèrement plus chaud que celui d'un vampire arrivé à maturité, les larmes, et aussi tes joues pourront rosir légèrement selon tes émotions. Mais rassure toi-même un vampire le remarquera à peine.

- Oh et c'est censé me rassurer ? Bref ce n'est pas grave. Alors ça veut dire que ma transformation est achevée ? Je me tournais vers Carlisle.

- Et bien Bella je pense que oui mais pas d'imprudence tout de même.

Après le départ de James j'expliquais à Carlisle et Jazz pourquoi j'avais donné un faux nom et ce que James m'avait confié. J'avais l'intention de retrouver l'homme que James m'avait recommandé. Démétri. Il pourrait m'aider à retrouver Edward et j'allais pouvoir élaborer un plan afin de le sortir de là. Carlisle approuva ce qui me surprit. Jasper quant à lui me demanda si j'avais besoin de lui pour ma mission.

- Je pense que je dois me débrouiller seule à partir de là, si on me voit entourée on va se poser des questions mais la famille devrait venir te rejoindre et rester dans le coin au cas où j'ai besoin de renfort rapidement.

- Très bonne tactique Bella tu m'impressionne.

- Je sais de qui je tiens pour ça je pense.

Il rit de bon cœur et dans la soirée je pris mes affaires et parti pour un autre hôtel que m'avait conseillé James pour la fréquentation des vampires. Arrivée là-bas une hôtesse vint m'accueillir. C'était carrément un hôtel de luxe mais je voyais bien que la clientèle n'était pas humaine. Je m'étonnais encore de trouver un endroit comme celui là en plein centre de la ville. Je pris possession de ma chambre une suite aussi grande qu'un petit appartement. Je me changeais rapidement et partit pour le club où travaillait Démétri. J'entrais dans cet endroit tout à fait correct rien à voir avec celui de James. Les personnes que je croisais pourtant n'avaient rien d'enfants de cœur. Je pris un verre au bar et attendit qu'un homme de la même taille qu' Edward et blond vienne me parler.

- Bonsoir Mary !

- Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ?

- James m'a prévenu que tu avais besoin de moi.

- Oh oui je vois et tu es d'accord ?

- Et bien il a raison tu es directe toi au moins. Ria-t-il.

- J'attends une réponse rapidement ! M'impatientais-je.

- Bien sûr que je suis d'accord mais toi en revanche je ne sais pas si ça va te plaire.

- Dis-moi ce que tu me proposes.

- Très bien si tu veux approcher la bande tu dois travailler pour moi en tant que barmaid et hôtesse dans un autre club que celui-ci ! Tu feras exactement ce que je te dirais et pas d'imprudence. Si Jane (quand tu la rencontreras et crois moi ça ne saurait tarder) te demandera quelque chose tu le feras sans poser de questions. Si elle veut que tu lui lèche les pieds tu le fais point. Tu me suis jusque là ?

- Oui.

- Ok. Ensuite si elle te demande pour un de ses gardes tu le fais aussi. Je sais c'est pas ton métier mais t'en fais pas tu t'y feras vite. Tu as l'air plutôt…douée.

- Attend elle va me demander de coucher avec les sales types qui l'entourent ?

- Tu veux récupérer ton amoureux oui ou non ?

- Oui mais…

- Ya pas de mais ou tu le fais ou tu meurs ça se passe comme ça ici je suis désolé de briser tes rêves de vie paisible mais il faut que tu te mettes dans la tête que dans cette ville c'est elle qui fait la loi et non toi !

- J'ai compris ça va. Ensuite qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Écoute, si un autre client du bar te propose des trucs tu dis non et tu viens me voir. Tu ne dois te plier aux règles qu'avec Jane et sa clique les autres ils ne te toucheront pas.

- Rassurant.

- Bon à part ça j'espère que t'es adroite avec une bouteille parce que sinon t'es foutue ma belle !

- Je me débrouille on va dire.

- Montre moi passe derrière.

Je lui fis une démonstration habile de jonglage de bouteille et lui servi un cocktail en un rien de temps. Il était impressionné.

- Bon et bien ya plus qu'à aller au club. Heu il va falloir que tu te changes tu sais quoi trouver ?

- Ça dépends ton club c'est quoi comme style ?

- Tu as été chez James non ? Me dit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

- Oh non !

- Oh si. Aller va dans mon bureau sur le fauteuil tu trouveras ton bonheur.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et allais enfiler cette tenue en cuir moulant. Décidément je ne me ferais jamais au cuir. Dem me conduisit à son club. Le club « Hell » charmant comme nom de boîte. L'endroit était bondé. Des filles à moitié nue en talon aiguilles déambulaient et servaient les clients. La musique rock était la seule chose que j'appréciais de cet endroit et cela me permettait d'avancer et de me fondre dans la masse. Je prenais ma mission très au sérieux je voulais le revoir, le sentir de nouveau, je voulais botter les fesses de cette garce et récupérer mon Edward. Je devais me contrôler avant toutes choses. Je ne devais pas me laisser aveugler par la colère. Je pris place derrière le bar et commençais mon service. Dem me prévint que je finirais à l'aube quand tous les clients seraient partis. Je servais depuis plus de deux heures au bar quand Dem s'approcha de moi passa derrière le bar et me prévint que Jane viendrait sûrement tout à l'heure et qu'elle était accompagné de sa nouvelle recrue. Mon cœur (enfin ce qu'il en restait) se serra et ma respiration s'accéléra. Je me calmais en avalant un shooter de téquila. La concentration était très importante mais l'alcool bizarrement me détendait. Je repris un shooter et continuais comme si de rien n'était. Les heures passaient et je commençais à penser que le clan ne viendrait pas lorsque son odeur me vint aux narines. Il ne me vit pas car il était de dos en revanche Jane me vit elle fit signe à Edward d'aller s'asseoir au salon privé et elle se dirigea vers moi.

- Mmh une nouvelle ! Me dit-elle de sa petite voix perverse.

- Je vous sers quoi ?

- Toi et pour le garçon à la table la bas.

- Pardon ?

- Tu as très bien compris je veux que tu lui fasses plaisir tout ce qu'il va te demander tu le feras. Je suppose que tu sais qui je suis donc pas d'erreur tu lui obéis au doigt et…enfin bref amuse toi bien je te le confie.

- Très bien et sinon je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

- Non c'est bon tutoie moi Mary. Je reviens le prendre demain matin juste le temps de te faire épuiser par lui. Elle s'éloigna en riant ce qui me glaça le dos.

Heureusement que c'était Edward que je devais distraire car je crois que je n'aurais pas eu la force de le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre. Dem vint me voir.

- Tu vois tu as de la chance elle cherchait une fille pour dérider son nouveau jouet et je lui ai parlé de toi. Elle t'a observé brièvement et t'as trouvé parfaite pour ce rôle.

- Merci Dem.

- Ne me remercie pas sers moi un whisky bien tassé et vas-y vite il va vraiment commencer à flipper.

- Il est au courant que c'est moi ?

- Non il sait juste qu'il doit passer un peu plus de 12heures avec une fille pour faire plaisir à Jane.

Je servais le verre à Dem et parti dans sa direction.

**POV Edward :**

Nous étions enfin arrivés à cette soirée « test ». C'était ce soir là où je devais obéir pleinement à Jane. Elle m'avait ordonné de me lâcher et je lui avais répondu qu'elle aurait dû savoir que ce n'était pas forcément dans ma nature. Elle m'avait aussitôt giflé et m'avait ordonné de suivre ses directives à la lettre me rappelant de quoi elle était capable. J'avais accepté à contre cœur bien sûr. Je savais en quoi consisterais mon test. Je devais passer une nuit entière avec une inconnue. Je m'en voulais terriblement mais c'était le seul moyen de sauver Bella. Tant pis si un jour elle venait à apprendre que je l'avais trompée. De toute façon elle devait déjà s'en douter. Arrivé au club Hell je senti une odeur familière mais je me repris de suite car je ne voulais pas me faire souffrir. Je savais pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas ici. Jane me tira de mes pensées.

- Va t'asseoir là bas je vais te chercher ta proie. Et ne me déçois pas Ed tu as intérêt à bien profiter d'elle dans tout les sens du terme compris ?

- Oui j'ai compris. Dis-je en serrant les mâchoires.

J'allais donc m'asseoir à l'écart et j'attendais que la pauvre victime s'approche.

**_Rasputina "Bad moon rising"_**

**POV Bella :**

Je le voyais toujours de dos. Plus j'approchais plus mon cœur s'envolait. Je m'arrêtais juste derrière lui et mis mes mains sur ses yeux.

- Surtout ne vous retournez pas et gardez les yeux fermés s'il vous plaît. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille en prenant une voix encore plus grave que d'habitude.

- Très bien mais je veux que vous sachiez que je fais ça uniquement par obligation j'appartiens à quelqu'un d'autre. Me dit-il avec une grande tristesse dans la voix.

- Je sais ne vous inquiétez pas.

Je vins m'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux et lui caressais le torse déboutonnant au passage quelques boutons de sa chemise. Je passais ma langue sur lui et je l'entendis gémir et chuchoter « ce n'est pas possible. » M'avait-il reconnu ? Je posai mes lèvres délicatement sur les siennes tout en me frottant à lui. « C'est bien moi mon amour, fais comme si je te laissais insensible. » Il ouvrit les yeux et je vis son visage empli d'étonnement et de passion. « Mais comment ?.. » Je l'embrassais une fois de plus afin de tout lui expliquer par la pensée. Il était fasciné par tout ce que je lui racontais. Je sentis Dem s'approcher de nous je me reculais légèrement interrompant ainsi notre conversation silencieuse.

- Voilà les clés de la salle privée en haut Jane veut que vous alliez y faire un tour. Mais avant je vous conseille de boire un verre ou deux c'est offert par la maison et allez faire un tour sur la piste histoire de faire plus ample connaissance. Il posa une bouteille sur la table basse derrière nous et s'en alla en souriant.

- Un verre ? Proposais-je à Edward en lui disant intérieurement de jouer le jeu.

- Oui et j'espère que c'est corsé.

Je nous servais deux verres bien remplis et nous bûmes d'un trait. La tête me tournais déjà depuis un moment mais là j'eus l'impression que je prenais un train en pleine figure mais peu m'importais je voyais enfin Edward. Il était là devant moi à me regarder comme auparavant avec une pointe de fascination dans ses yeux. Je le pris par la main et l'emmenais sur la piste je lui posais ses mains sur mes hanches. La musique nous enivrait. Lui était toujours aussi sérieux mais son regard me brûlait de plus en plus. Le morceau de métal nous entraînait dans un autre monde. Les vampires qui s'agitaient autour de nous n'avaient plus aucune importance. Il me prit par la taille et me souleva de terre enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille et m'emmena à l'étage. Il ouvrit la porte rapidement et me déposa délicatement au sol. Nous vîmes une pièce décorée de velours bordeaux avec un lit rond au milieu des miroirs et une cage. Je me sentis d'un coup mal à l'aise. Edward le sentit et me fit sortir par la fenêtre sur le petit balcon étroit. Il me plaqua contre le mur et m'embrassa avec une telle fougue que tout mes sens se réveillèrent. Mes ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et je l'entendis pousser un cri.

- Oups désolé. M'excusais-je.

- Viens allons ailleurs je t'en pris j'ai besoin de te parler, j'ai besoin de toi.

- Tu connais un lieu tranquille ici toi ?

- Oui.


	17. Chapter 15

**Non vous ne rêvez pas je poste bien le chapitre 15!!!mdr**

**Bon j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres, c'est un chapitre un peu plus court mais bon c'était nécessaire je pense. Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si vous avez aimé ou pas!! (Heu comme au chapitre précédent je vous donne le lien d'une musique qui vous permettra de vous mettre dans l'ambiance si vous le souhaitez!) Le prochain arrivera je l'espère aussi rapidement.**

**Bisous et bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 15 : Juste une nuit.**

**POV Bella :**

Il m'entraîna sur sa moto dans les ruelles sombres de Los Angeles jusqu'à une plage. Il m'aida à descendre de moto et il pris la main. Sa main serra un peu plus fort la mienne et il ne put s'empêcher de m'enlacer. Son corps m'électrisait. Je ne voulais plus le quitter. Je savais que ce soir serais très dur pour nous deux car nous n'avions qu'une nuit à nous. Nous ne savions pas ce que le lendemain nous réservait. Son souffle était aussi chaud que la brise qui nous caressait. Je voulais lui dire à quel point il m'avait manqué mais aussi lui dire ce que j'avais prévu pour le sortir de là. Je n'eus pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit il posa son doigt sur mes lèvres et m'embrassa tendrement. Un petit restaurant latino s'était installé sur la plage. Il m'invita à m'asseoir à une table et commanda deux cocktails. Le cadre était tellement romantique. Une petite piste de danse avait était improvisée. Le décor me rappelait Barcelone et ses chaudes nuits d'été. Des lanternes éclairaient faiblement le lieu. La serveuse nous posa nos verres. **(****Hindi Zahra "beautiful tango")** Un guitariste commença les notes d'une douce mélodie. La serveuse alla s'asseoir à côté de lui et ils nous offrirent un Beautiful tango. Edward me regarda avec ce regard tendre qui m'avait manqué au point de ne plus pouvoir respirer normalement. Il se leva et me pris la main, m'entraînant sur la piste. Nos deux corps bougeaient lentement au son de la voix douce et de la guitare. Edward me serrait fort contre lui et ma tête se lova dans le creux de son cou. Je respirais à pleins poumons son parfum si délicat. Ses mains agrippaient mon corps comme si il avait peur que je m'enfuie. Sa bouche se posait de temps à autre sur mes cheveux. Je fermais les yeux sentant la brise caresser mes cheveux qui volaient. Si nous n'avions qu'une nuit alors celle-ci devait être parfaite. Je levais la tête et vis mon amour me fixer de son regard profond et sombre. Ma main se posa sur sa joue et une larme coula le long de la mienne. Il se pencha vers moi et embrassa la larme qui coulait avant de descendre sur mes lèvres. Je le sentais crispé. Il avait du énormément souffrir de notre séparation. Nos retrouvailles étaient aussi douloureuses. La musique nous emportait dans un doux rêve. Je resserrais mon étreinte autour de lui. Il laissa mes lèvres pour mon cou. Il enfoui sa tête et me murmura ces quelques petits mots : « je t'aime ». Mon cœur déjà mort explosa dans ma poitrine et une autre larme traça un sillon brûlant sur ma joue. Je ne savais plus quoi dire. Je l'aimais tellement. Un amour aussi puissant aussi sincère ne pouvait être réel. Et pourtant il était là devant moi, j'étais dans ses bras et il m'aimait en retour. Il savait que je pleurais et essuyait les larmes au fur et à mesure me serrant encore plus fort contre lui. Il me calmait peu à peu. Ses bras puissant me firent tourner sur moi-même me ramenant près de lui. Un sourire tendre se dessina sur son visage et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Il posa un billet sur la table et m'entraîna sur la plage au loin. Nous entendions la musique de là où nous étions. Il me pris dans ses bras et m'allongea sur le sable fin. Il m'embrassa mais je le sentais hésitant comme si il avait peur de me toucher. Je le rassurais donc et il pris ma bouche avec passion. Il m'enleva mes vêtements un à un. Je me laissais faire. Il ne lâchait pas mes yeux du regard. Lorsque je fus nue sous ses yeux il me déshabilla du regard et je sentis mes joues s'enflammer et mon bas ventre s'animer. Ses yeux étaient encore plus pénétrant qu'auparavant. Il fit courir sa main sur mon corps brûlant. Je ne pouvais plus bouger il m'avait totalement hypnotisé. J'étais tel un pantin dans ses mains. Il se déshabilla à son tour et vint se placer sur moi. Sans un mot il posa sa main sur mon cœur et descendit sur mes seins, mes côtes, ma hanche. Ses caresses étaient si douces. Je fermais les yeux et ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes délicatement. Sa langue passa sur ma lèvre supérieure avant de se fondre à la mienne. Le feu de notre désir nous consumait entièrement. Ce moment intime fut d'une douceur passionnelle exquise. C'était la première fois que nous avions un contact aussi pur, aussi amoureux mais aussi d'égal à égal. Nous étions aussi fort l'un que l'autre donc plus aucune crainte de me blesser. Nous nous aimions depuis le début mais là nos sentiments avaient été mis à l'épreuve et nos corps l'avaient ressenti ce qui rendait la chose encore plus délicieuse.

**POV Edward :**

J'avais tellement envie d'elle de la sentir contre moi, mais je ne voulais pas la brusquer après tout ce que je lui avais fait subir. Elle posa ses mains sur mes tempes et interrompit notre baiser en me fixant droit dans les yeux.

« Edward ne te retiens pas toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Ne culpabilise pas je t'aime je sais pourquoi tu es parti. »

Je repris d'assaut sa bouche violemment. Elle m'avait tant manqué. Elle se laissa aller sous mes caresses. Ce contact fut différent des autres. Il y avait beaucoup plus de passion et moins de retenue. Nous étions tout deux à force égale (même si elle en avait beaucoup plus que moi elle se mesurait). Nous avions tout deux soif l'un de l'autre. La nuit passa trop vite à notre goût mais nous devions retourner au club avant que quelqu'un se rende compte de notre absence. Avec regret nous reprîmes ma moto jusqu'au club et nous nous retrouvions dans cette chambre.

- Tu crois qu'ils vont gober qu'on a fait ça sans rien déranger ? Me dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je pensais que tu n'appréciais pas l'endroit ?

- C'est vrai mais je m'en fiche tu es là tu peux peut-être essayer de me faire oublier où on est !

Je retrouvais ma Bella fougueuse et insouciante ce qui me fit rire. Elle se jeta sur moi me projetant sur le mur qui se fissura sous le choc.

- Aïe. Riais-je.

- Désolé je ne sens pas ma force. Dit-elle encore avec se sourire qui me faisait craquer.

- C'est ce que je vois. A cette allure ils vont devoir refaire la pièce entièrement. Lui susurrais-je à l'oreille avant de la mordre.

Elle poussa un petit cri et me recolla contre le mur ce qui le fendit encore plus. Nous reprîmes où nous étions arrêté sur la plage. La pièce ne résista pas à nos ébats. Bella avait littéralement brisé le lit en deux lorsque je lui avais asséné le dernier coup de rein. La cage avait aussi cédé sous nos à-coups brutaux. Elle avait tenue absolument à s'y accrocher mais malheureusement sa force ne fit qu'une bouchée de cette horrible cage. Heureusement que la pièce était insonorisée car les cris de Bella auraient pu réveiller la moitié de Los Angeles. Ses ongles avaient également eu raison de mon dos. Malgré la dureté de ma peau elle m'avait légèrement entaillé. Nous avions joué notre rôle à la perfection. J'admirais Bella couchée sur le ventre sur ce qui restait du drap en satin rouge. Je dessinais ses courbes doucement en déposant un baiser parfois. Ses longs cheveux bouclés sentaient encore la plage je respirais pleinement cette odeur afin de la graver en moi. Je ne voulais pas que cette nuit se termine mais malheureusement les premiers rayons du soleil commençaient à poindre à travers les rideaux.

- Je vais devoir partir.

- Je sais. Dit-elle sans me regarder.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter une nouvelle fois Bella.

- Je sais.

- Bella ?

- Mmmh ?

- J'avais un plan pour arrêter tout ça.

Elle tourna la tête vers moi et ses yeux m'interrogeaient.

- J'y avais réfléchi depuis que j'ai quitté Forks. Mais malheureusement il échouerait.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Jane me surveille. Y compris mes intentions je pense qu'elle a un don du genre « deviner les intentions des gens » Riais-je sans joie. Enfin il reste Alice.

- Ah oui c'est vrai elle en a un mais je suis partie avant qu'elle ne m'en parle.

- Quoi ?

- Et bien je n'en pouvais plus il fallait que j'agisse. Tu aurais fais quoi à ma place ?

- La même chose je suppose.

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Non bien sûr que non. Je me demande juste comment tu vas t'y prendre.

- Pour l'instant j'agis au feeling après on verra.

- C'est ce que tu fais depuis le début ?

- Depuis toujours en fait. Et puis tu me l'as rappelé dans ta lettre.

Elle sortit un bout de papier usé et me le tendit.

- Tu l'as écrit là « fies toi à tes premières impressions ». Et ma première impression quand je t'ai vu au lycée pour la première fois a été la bonne alors je ne vois pas pourquoi ça ne continuerait pas comme ça.

- Mais tu me détestais ?

- Non pas au début. Je t'ai trouvé charmant même sans te parler juste en t'observant, et bien sûr après tu t'es conduit en parfait petit rebelle ce qui m'a fait un peu douter.

J'étais scotché. Elle ne m'en avait jamais parlé et je n'avais jamais pu le voir dans sa tête.

- Fais pas cette tête ! Ria-t-elle.

Ce son me faisait l'effet d'un remontant. J'avais la force de tout affronter lorsqu'elle était près de moi. Ce moment de bonheur fut de courte durée car un coup à la porte retentit.

- On devrait se rhabiller. Lui dis-je.

- On devrait oui.

Un silence lourd s'installa entre nous. Le poids de la séparation se ressentait dans toute la pièce. Nous devions nous ressaisir.

- Tu es prête ?

- Oui. Comment je suis ?

- Magnifique bien sûr.

Je déposais un léger baiser sur ses douces lèvres avant d'ouvrir la porte. Démétri se tenait appuyé à l'embrasure de la porte un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

- Alors ? La nuit ? Sympa ? Ria-t-il.

Nous nous regardions avec Bella et un sourire se dessina sur nos lèvres.

- Bon je ne veux pas vous casser l'ambiance mais ta patronne est en bas elle t'attend et veut un compte rendu de ta nuit.

- Je me doute oui. Si je lui rapporte la cage en morceau tu crois que ça ira ?

Dem parti d'un rire tonitruant.

- A mon avis elle t'a entendu ça devrait lui suffire.

- Très bien. Je me tournais vers Bella. Merci pour la nuit Mary peut-être à un de ces jours.

- Avec plaisir Ed' ! Répondit-elle avec une voix sexy.

Elle me donnait presque envie de la plaquer de nouveau au sol mais je devais obéir aux ordres, je me repris donc et descendit rejoindre mon enfer personnel.

**POV Bella :**

Le voir partir loin de moi me fit atrocement souffrir mais je le savais dès le départ. Ce n'était juste que pour une seule nuit. Je me tournais vers Dem et son sourire s'effaça en voyant les dégâts derrière moi.

- Et bien heureusement que j'ai une assurance pour cette pièce.

- Sérieux ?

- A ton avis tu crois être la première à défoncer les murs ?

Je baissais la tête honteuse.

- Aller je te paye un verre avant que tu rentres.

- Non merci Dem je préfère rentrer tout de suite.

- Ne me dis pas que tu es fatiguée ?

- Non je ne ressent aucun signe de fatigue j'ai juste envie de me changer et de prendre une douche.

- Ah oui je comprend. C'est dur la vie de vampire sexy. Ria-t-il.

Il s'éloigna et alla derrière le comptoir.

- Au fait je fais comment pour rentrer sans me faire repérer par un humain ? Il fait jour.

- Une voiture t'attends dehors ma belle ne t'inquiètes pas on prend soins de nos employés ici.

- Merci Dem.

- Ne me remercie pas quitte cet endroit et vite je te veux en forme pour ce soir !

- A ce soir !

Je sortais du bar et me jetais dans la voiture noire qui me conduisit jusqu'à mon hôtel. Arrivée dans ma chambre je fis couler un bain et me détendis en repensant à cette merveilleuse nuit que je venais de passer.

**POV Edward :**

Jane me questionna sur ma nuit et je lui racontais tout en détail évidemment. Enfin en lui cachant certain détail tout de même ce qu'elle ne remarqua pas. Je m'étais bien entraîné à cacher certaines choses sur moi depuis que j'étais dans son clan. Elle me donna les clés d'un appartement en ville.

- Je dois m'absenter trois jours le temps d'aller en Italie et de revenir. Profite de ces trois jours pour t'amuser. Cette fille là, elle semblait avoir apprécié ta compagnie ?

- J'en sais rien, apparemment.

- Revois là !

- Mais…

- Pas de mais Edward tu te rappelles ?

- Oui.

- Alors je te suggère de l'inviter pendant ces trois jours et profites.

- Très bien.

- Parfait je suis très satisfaite. Cette petite barmaid va vite te faire oublier cette petite garce de Forks.

Je serrais les poings mais me ravisais quand je vis son regard se poser sur ces derniers. Elle me déposa à cet appartement et repartit aussitôt. Je pris donc possession de l'endroit. Et je repensais à cette nuit merveilleuse que nous avions passée. J'étais heureux d'avoir droit encore à un peu de temps en sa compagnie. Nous allions en profiter pour nous échapper tout les deux. Je voulais lui faire visiter les environs de L. A, des coins plus tranquilles. Je voulais que l'on se retrouve un peu. J'espérais au plus profond de moi qu'elle et Alice arriveraient à me sortir de là. Je n'en pouvais plus de ce clan et de Jane. J'étais heureux que Jane ait choisi Bella. Ma revanche approchait et je commençais à la savourer en imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait quand tout cela serait fini et que Bella et moi serions de nouveau ensemble. Et lorsque qu'elle aura vu notre victoire je la transformerais en un vulgaire tas de cendre. Cette idée me faisait sourire. Je devais garder espoir et avoir confiance en mon amour et ma famille. Je m'allongeais donc sur le lit et me mis à rêver de ma Bella. Ces quelques instants volés avaient été les plus beaux de ma vie. Elle m'avait redonné vie. J'attendais avec impatience ce soir pour la revoir et la kidnapper pour trois jours de bonheur caché.


	18. Chapter 16

**Salut tout le monde je suis de retour avec la suite (certes brève mais bon c'est tout ce que j'ai pour l'instant désolé). J'espère que ça vous plaira et que vous appréciez toujours autant cette fic! Je tiens à m'excuser de mon absence prolongé malheureusement j'ai eu des soucis assez important ces derniers temps ce qui m'a empêcher d'écrire mais pas de panique je finirais cette fic pas de doute là dessus! Voilà j'arrête de blablater parce qu'on s'en fiche entre nous et je vous laisse découvrir la suite!**

**Bises à tous et merci^^**

**P.S : n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review à la fin pour me dire vos impressions si vous avez aimé ou détesté!^^**

**Chapitre 16 : Trois jours.**

**POV Bella :**

Et voilà une nouvelle soirée à servir des créatures de la nuit. Je trouvais ce travail facile bizarrement. Les gens n'étaient pas si différents que ceux que je côtoyais avant en tant qu'humaine. Dem était vraiment quelqu'un de gentil même si je restais sur mes gardes. Il me protégeait et je ne le savais même pas. Un client avait essayé de me peloter et il l'avait réduit en bouillie. Ce soir là c'était très dur. Edward ne viendrait pas cette fois. Je me résignais et continuais à avancer. Un client s'approcha de moi par derrière et commença à me toucher. Je le sentis alors décoller et voler à travers le salon V.I.P. Je me retournais pour remercier encore une fois Dem mais à sa place je vis Edward. Il se tenait là devant moi les poings serrés. Lorsqu'il me vit il avança vers moi et sans rien me dire me tira par le bras violemment. Si je ne le connaissais pas je lui aurais mis une claque. Il m'entraîna au bar et appela Dem.

- Dem salut. Je t'emprunte ta serveuse pendant trois jours : ordre de Jane !

- Ok pas de problème. L'épuise pas trop ! Ria-t-il.

Je lui lançais un regard meurtrier et il rit de plus belle. Edward me fit grimper sur sa moto et il partit à une allure folle dans les rues de L.A. Il s'arrêta devant un petit immeuble près de la marina. Sans dire un mot toujours il m'entraîna à l'intérieur d'un appartement. Il ferma la porte à clé derrière nous et me jeta sur le lit violemment. Il prit ma bouche avec force. Je ne comprenais pas mais je me laissais faire. Il m'embrassa dans le cou et s'arrêta hors d'haleine.

- On a trois jours rien qu'à nous mon amour.

- Quoi ? M'étonnais-je.

- Jane m'a laissé cet appartement et m'a ordonné de t'y inviter pour les trois jours où elle va être absente.

Je me jetais sur ses lèvres et l'embrassais tendrement. J'étais tellement heureuse.

- Tu m'as tant manqué. Je veux rester avec toi ici pour toujours Edward. Dis-je avec une larme le long de ma joue.

- Trois jours suffiront peut-être à élaborer un plan.

- Oui. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire pendant ces trois jours ?

**POV Edward :**

Elle me regardait avec ses yeux malicieux. Elle avait envie de la même chose que moi. Nous reprîmes nos ébats là ou nous les avions arrêtés la veille. Je voulais que ces trois jours soient exceptionnels. Nous fîmes l'amour durant des heures sans éprouver le moindre signe de fatigue. Nous n'étions jamais rassasiés l'un de l'autre. Nous avions finis tout de même par stopper nos ébats.

- Tu veux que je te fasse visiter les environs ?

- Mmh pourquoi pas. Mais pitié laisse moi aller acheter des vêtements décents !

- Pourquoi ? Je trouve que le cuir te va…comment dire…

Elle prit son élan et me gifla.

- Edward Cullen vous n'avez pas honte ? Non mais. Je ressemble à une prostituée!

- Mais non mon amour je te jure que ça te va très bien. Non ne me tape pas s'il te plaît. J'avoue que je préfèrerais que tu t'habilles ainsi juste pour moi mais bon…

- Mouai bon je vais chercher quand même des habits plus…enfin moins…enfin tu vois quoi ?

Je sortis un sac plein d'affaires à elle de dessous le lit et lui tendit.

- J'avais emporté ça avec moi pour avoir ton odeur. C'est la seule chose que Jane n'a pas trouvée.

Elle posa le sac et m'enlaça tendrement puis m'embrassa.

- Si tu savais comme je t'aime. Je ne veux plus te quitter Edward.

- Je t'aime aussi mon amour.

Nous restions enlacés quelques instants puis nous nous habillions avant de partir à moto sur les routes désertes de la côte ouest. Nous roulions sur la route 66 jusqu'à la nuit tombée. Je m'arrêtais sur le bas côté de la route et la fis descendre. Elle enroula ses bras autour de moi et me donna un baiser fiévreux. La chaleur nous envahissait. Je lui pris la main et l'entraînais dans le désert. Je voulais lui montrer la vue du haut du grand canyon. Arrivés en haut d'une falaise je dépliais la couverture et l'invitais à s'asseoir près de moi. Nous nous installions alors là toute la nuit. Les étoiles étant les seules témoins de notre amour. Bella posa sa tête sur mon épaule et moi je l'encerclais de mes bras. Nous étions en parfaite harmonie. Nous n'avions pas besoin de mots pour savoir ce que nous ressentions à cet instant. Malheureusement la nuit passa trop vite et nous dûmes repartir pour l'appartement car nous ne disposions que de deux jours. Arrivés à l'appartement les lumières étaient allumées et la porte ouverte. Nous entrâmes prudemment et découvrîmes Jane et toute une bande de vampires autour d'elles. Elle se tourna vers nous et je vis ses yeux emplis de colère.

- Tu m'as trahie Edward je suis très déçue tu sais.

- Mais de quoi tu parles ? Lui dis-je sur un ton neutre.

- Ne te moque pas de moi.

Elle dirigea son regard sur Bella et s'approcha d'elle dangereusement.

- Alors dis moi tu t'es bien amusé Mary ? Oups je me suis trompée. Bella ?

Je sentis Bella se tendre je lui pris la main mais elle la refusa.

- Wouha t'es vraiment douée Jane !

- Oui et plus que tu ne le penses ma chère.

- Mouai faut voir. Bref venons – en au fait. Tu vas faire quoi de nous ? Nous tuer ? Laisse- moi rire. En fait ça m'étonnerais pas c'est tout à fait ton style ça. La lâcheté.

- Tu dépasse les bornes sale peste.

Jane se jeta sur Bella et lui frappa la tête contre le mur qui se fissura. Elle s'écarta de ma douce et éclata de rire. Bella restait au sol face contre terre. Je voulu me précipiter mais trois de ses sbires m'encerclèrent.

- BELLA ! Hurlais-je. BELLA mon amour je t'en supplie relève toi !

- Oh ça va Ed arrête c'est juste pour rire. Me dis Jane en riant.

Bella se releva doucement dos à nous.

- Tu as fais le plus facile Jane je préfère te prévenir. Tu crois que tu es forte que tu as tout ce que tu désires ? Tu fais erreur et compte sur moi pour te le prouver. Dit-elle avec une voix pleine de haine.

- Oula Bella arrête je tremble de peur. Ha entre nous tu penses qu'une vampire nouveau né me fait peur ? Je suis beaucoup plus forte qu'un nouveau né crois-moi et ce n'est pas ta petite mise en scène qui va m'effrayer.

Bella à ce moment se retourna vers nous et je découvris un nouveau visage. Sa figure était ensanglantée mais la blessure avait déjà guérie. Ses yeux avaient virés au rouge sang et ses poings étaient tellement serrés que ses veines sortaient. Elle esquissa un sourire diabolique et dévoila une rangé de dents étincelantes et aiguisées. Elle était splendide et à la fois vraiment effrayante. Jane eu un mouvement de recul en la voyant.

- Oui là j'ai ton attention. Ecoute moi bien Jane je sais qu'en ce moment tu as peur de moi. Tu ignores de quoi je suis capable et ça te ronge de l'intérieur n'est-ce pas ?

- Je…je…

- C'est bien ce que je disais. Conduis-moi à Aro et son clan j'ai deux mots à lui dire en privé.

- Mais c'est en…

- Italie. Prends moi encore une fois pour une idiote et je t'écorche vive, je brûle les morceaux devant toi et fini par t'arracher la tête à l'aide d'une petite cuillère !

- Très bien tu l'auras voulu je te conduis à lui. Jane avait repris son ton assuré mais gardait tout de même une pointe de peur dans la voix.

- A oui j'oubliais laisses Edward ici ne le suis plus. Laisses le tranquille une bonne fois pour toute.

- De toute façon il ne me sert à rien en fin de compte.

Bella se tourna vers moi me pris la main et me dis par la pensée :

« Retrouve Jazz il est ici, préviens la famille qu'ils nous rejoignent en Italie on va avoir besoin de renfort. Essayes de joindre Jake et la meute également qu'ils assurent nos arrières au cas où j'échoue avec les Volturis. Je t'aime fais moi confiance je t'en supplie Edward. »

« Très bien mais j'ai peur pour toi fais attention à toi s'il t'arrivait quelque chose je ne le supporterais pas. »

Elle acquiesça d'un sourire m'embrassa la joue et suivit Jane et sa bande jusqu'à disparaître dans leur limousine noire. Je m'effondrais sur le lit et pris mon téléphone composant le numéro de Jazz.


End file.
